Comatose
by mikkymouse
Summary: With the outcome of the Paramount War, Faythe has to overcome this next part of her life to reunite with her nakama and continue their journey towards achieving their dreams! (Rating may change as I might have a lemon later on in the story)
1. Marineford War

~For those readers that haven't read my One-Shot, I posted this chapter. If you've read the One-Shot, you don't need to read this chapter unless you wanna refresher XD thank you!~

**INTRODUCTION: THE WAR **

**~Faythe~**

** ''Forgetting all the pain inside you've learned to hide so well. Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself. I can't be who you are.'' ~ LINKIN PARK**

The Paramount War was at its height, and the fighting was really intensifying.

''I've got your back!'' I shouted to Luffy, kicking a Marine in the face.

''Thanks!'' He grinned, bolting for the execution platform. I kept fighting like a maniac, watching out for Luffy and Ace. When I became surrounded by a group of Marines, I used sleeping darts from the pouch belted to my hip to knock them all out in just one toss. My aim had only improved in the last year. I felt like I could take on the world. Our attackers were falling down one by one.

The battle raged on until I spotted him at last. He was laughing and preparing to attack Whitebeard. I didn't need the matted black beard, or his rotted teeth that were slowly being replaced by golden ones, or even his filthy and torn clothes to tell me who he was. All I needed was to see the soulless look in his eyes.

''You.'' I glared at Marshalll D. Teach. He was too busy swapping insults with Whitebeard to hear my voice. At this point, I tuned out the fighting around me and somehow managed to send Marine soldiers flying into the air left and right to get to the man that had ruined my life. Without thinking, I kept walking along the path I determined and found myself standing in front of Whitebeard.

''Faythe! I knew I would see you again, girlie. Tell me...how is the fight going on your end, daughter? I'm surprised you survived our last adventure together.'' He grinned widely.

My eyes widened in shock and pain as the memories flooded into me.

''You won't be leaving here alive this time, Teach. Not after what you did to me. And after what you've done to Ace, your death will be a hundred more times painful then the torture I endured when you held me hostage.''

''We'll see about that.'' He laughed, taking a swing at me with his sword. I dodged and aimed a kick at his stomach. He dissolved into darkness and I fell right through him. I landed on my feet and drew myself to my full height.

''I guess I will have to use these here.'' I sighed, looking down at my hands. I hated to use them, but I knew I had to. My skin glowed white and I channeled my chi energy through my body.

''At long last, the brave Faythe finally shows the true power she has kept hidden all this time. Tell me, how did the fruit I left for you taste? You were only a few years old, but I don't believe you have forgotten!'' He flashed a crude smile.

''I will kill you for what you've done to me!'' I held out my hands, getting ready to fire a blast of my power through the palm of my hand. It hit Teach right in the chest and he fell back. The smirk had been wiped right off his ugly face.

''You think you can beat me that quick? You've got A LOT to learn.'' He got up quickly and hit me with a huge sphere of darkness. I was enveloped inside it and all the pain I had felt when he tortured me was coming back to me. Trying not to give him satisfaction by screaming, I focused my energy on the sphere.

''Purifying...energy!'' I gasped and white droplets splashed out of my hands and dripped down towards the darkness all around me. It spread quickly and the orb trapping me inside it shattered like glass. I fell onto the ground gasping and shuddering. He took down Ace...he HAD to be really strong. I realized blood had started seeping out of a reopened wound on my stomach. It had long been scarred over. Somehow, the dark energy he used on me must've split it open again. I didn't have time to ponder why. My own father laughed and raised his sword to finish me off. I ignored my wound and attempted to dodge. Before he could swing, I heard a loud swishing noise and looked to see Whitebeard had slashed Teach's back. I knew it wouldn't be enough to kill him, but it was enough to distract him.

''I am your opponent, Teach. This is between us. Go to your friends, Faythe. They need your help.'' Whitebeard scowled. Without a second thought, I nodded and got off my feet. As I started making my way to the execution platform to see what was going on, I spotted both Luffy and Ace were rushing out of the battle. The wound in my stomach was still bleeding badly, but I didn't care. I could see my friends again!

''Faythe!'' Ace grinned widely, stretching his arm out and wrapping me into a quick hug.

''There's no time for that. We have plenty of fighting to do if we want to get out of here alive!'' I smiled at him. He nodded.

''Can you fight, guys?'' He asked curiously, all three of us standing back to back and forming an odd sort of triangle.

''Of course!'' The both of us replied back, laughing slightly. The Marines and some other odd pirates came at us from all directions. Ace's flames reached out and incinerated a good deal of them, while Luffy stretched and beat down as many as he could. I went back to using hand to hand combat as well as throwing knives and darts. There was a commotion going on by Whitebeard now. Everyone knew he suffered a lot of heavy attacks in this battle, and he was starting to weaken.

''Old man!'' Ace stopped fighting for a moment to see Whitebeard ordering his men to leave. Luffy's jaw dropped and I merely stood on the sidelines, watching the old pirate give a heartbreaking final speech to his crew.

Ace stood there in shock and listened to Whitebeard's words.

''Ace, we have to go! He is prepared to die!'' Luffy was about to tug on Ace's shoulder.

''…I know! I won't let it be in vain!'' Ace's eyes darkened. Whitebeard had moved closer now, the blood dripping down his mouth and stomach. Ace fell to his knees out of respect for the old man, tears slipping out of his eyes.

''I don't need your words. But let me ask you one last thing. Was I a good father?'' The old pirate boomed behind his white mustache.

''OF COURSE!'' Ace screamed in reply, refusing to fight the tears anymore. I rested my hand on his heated back.

''Ace! Luffy! Faythe! Hurry, to the ship! The boss wants as many people to survive as possible! Get in front!'' Jimbei appeared beside us, ordering us around frantically.

''They save Ace and then immediately run away? What cowards they are, these Whitebeard Pirates. After all, he is their captain. He is a loser from a bygone age.'' A gravelly voice taunted. Ace stopped in his tracks.

''Ace, no!'' I turned and grabbed onto his arm. He shook me off. Another admiral, Akainu, was standing before him, mocking Whitebeard without fear.

''Take back what you just said.'' Ace threatened, narrowing his eyes. Luffy had stopped running now too and was watching with fearful eyes.

''ACE!'' Luffy yelled. The other Whitebeard pirates shouted out orders to him to keep moving, but Ace wouldn't hear it.

''Your real father was in his way. That's why Whitebeard will never have the One Piece and become the Pirate King. How am I mistaken? You bunch of thugs prance around saying, 'boss this' and 'boss that'. You pretend to be one big family. How many decades did he wander the seas, never accomplishing anything? In the end, he was stabbed in the back by his son that got fooled by some sweet talk, and he's going to die protecting that fool!''

''Stop right there!'' Ace was pissed off now, the heat and smoke roiling off his body in clouds.

''That old man gave us someplace we belonged! Somewhere to go to! What would you understand about his greatness?'' Ace snapped.

''Pirates…no… PEOPLE… like you don't belong anywhere.'' Akainu growled, his fists turning into boiling magma.

''Whitebeard will die a loser! A fitting end for the King of a pile of garbage!''

''Whitebeard is the man who created this era!'' Ace retaliated, flames licking up his body. The two went at it, exchanging blows. Luffy went to stop them, but collapsed.

''You're at your limit, Luffy-kun.'' Jimbei informed him. Ace was burned by Akainu's magma abilities and thrown backwards.

''My power completely outclasses yours! Take a good look!'' Suddenly, Ace's vivre card fluttered off Luffy's straw hat, and I leaped up to grab it when I felt something extremely hot torch my leg. I screamed out as Akainu dragged me over to him.

''Faythe-Chan!'' Jimbei shouted angrily.

''Let her go!'' Ace ordered, the flames intensifying in heat. I felt so weakened from the fighting, but I chose to use my abilities one more time. A brilliant ray of light shone from my hands and I was able to touch the magma without burning myself. I used my chi for a boost of strength and kicked and squirmed out of his hold. I came tumbling towards the ground and I landed onto Luffy. He straightened me up and helped me stand again.

''I guess I will just have to be quicker!'' Akainu's fist thundered towards Luffy and I, but just as the both of us braced ourselves for impact, something even worse happened. The vivre card that had escaped my grasp burned up entirely. I looked up with tears in my eyes to see blood dripping from Ace's stomach and his mouth as a burning magma fist emerged from his abdomen. Hot flames scorched Luffy's chest, and my right arm was hit too, but both of us were too shocked with what happened to care. Everyone tried making a move to stop Akainu, but he just reformed. He went to punch another hole into Ace, and Luffy found his voice.

''STOP!'' He screamed. No one else had to intervene, because Jimbei went one on one with Akainu to protect Ace from any more damage.

''It looks like I will have to punish you for high treason!'' Akainu threatened, getting ready to attack the former warlord.

Whitebeard's crew joined in, and they all put a stop to him. Ace fell forward, and Luffy and I both caught him, tangling our arms around his waist and holding him up. Blood trickled from his wound onto our hands.

''I'm sorry…Luffy… I am sorry that I couldn't let you save me.''

''Ace, you need help! We have to get you help!'' Luffy yelled in agony.

''Somebody! We need a doctor! Please! Please save Ace!'' I begged, calling out for a doctor. Someone came to our aid quickly.

''It's too late. I can tell that my life is coming to an end. He burned up my insides…I am done for…so…'' Ace whispered shakily.

''What the hell are you talking about? We can save you! There has to be someone here who can help!'' I replied loudly, the tears leaving clean trails on my dirty, bloody cheeks.

''Listen, you two…''

''Ace… are you gonna die? You promised! You promised you wouldn't die! Isn't that what you told me, Ace?'' Luffy responded angrily.

''Yeah… just like with Sabo, if I didn't have another annoying little brother… I wouldn't have even thought to live.''

''You can't die here, Ace. We have to help you. You have to let us help you.'' I breathed, my body convulsing with my weakness and my sadness.

''When both of you see Dadan again…tell her thanks… now that I am dying, I even kind of miss her too. I have a few regrets… the first… that I wanted to see both of you achieve your dreams. You're my brother, Luffy. I know you will do it. Faythe… I have wanted to tell you since I met you that I am inspired by you. You're so beautiful and so… strong even though you've been through more hell than both of us have. I love you. I've always loved you. I am an idiot for not saying it before.'' At his words, the tears became a waterfall down my face, and I cried into his neck. Ace turned his face towards me weakly and I lifted my head from his neck. Softly, he pressed his bloody lips against mine in a gentle, tear filled and blood stained kiss.

''I love you too.'' I whispered, meeting his eyes. He smiled gently.

''I guess we will never know what would have happened if I had told you sooner.''

''Yes, we will, because you're going to make it.''

''Stop it, Faythe. All I really wanted out of life is to know whether or not it was okay for me to be born. Luffy, Faythe, what I am about to tell you, you have to go tell everyone else. I can't talk for much longer.'' His voice cracked. ''Old man! Everyone! And…Luffy and Faythe… I am a worthless man with the blood of a demon flowing in my veins. THANK YOU FOR LOVING ME.'' He gasped, tears now making dripping from his eyes. With those words, every muscle inside him loosened, and he fell from Luffy's arms into mine. I forced myself to sit down for a moment and his face slid into my lap, his mouth leaking blood everywhere. Ace died with a smile on his face. I gently tangled my hands into his hair and sobbed. Luffy collapsed beside me, crying hysterically. His hand reached for mine and the both of us lost it together, mourning his brother and the man that I loved since we were children. Luffy's face was frozen in shock and sorrow, and I shook him to see if he was alright.

''Luffy! Luffy!'' I called to him through my tears. Akainu broke free of everyone holding him back, and he aimed for Luffy's motionless figure.

''I won't let you take him from me!'' I screamed, holding Luffy and Ace both to me tightly. Marco deflected Akainu's attack, and Jimbei rushed over to us.

''Jimbei! Protect Ace's brother and nakama! Their lives are Ace's living will! We would be a disgrace to the Whitebeard Pirates if anything happened to them!'' Marco ordered.

Jimbei scooped both of us up.

''Don't leave him! I can't leave him behind! I can't!'' I struggled against the fish-man's hold.

''Faythe-Chan, there is nothing we can do anymore! You have to get a grip on reality!'' Jimbei told me. I stopped fighting as the tears began to blind me, and all of my weaknesses caught up with me. Before I knew it, I was slipping out of consciousness, the black void taking me in.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_''Please don't hurt yourself! We can be friends!'' I shouted, looking at the boy about my age who was standing at the top of the cliff. He was looking down with so much sadness and pain in his eyes. My earlier attempts to talk him out of this hadn't worked, but for some reason, my offer to be friends made his face jerk towards me. _

_ ''Why would a girl like you want to be friends with me?'' He frowned._

_ ''Because...when I saw you standing there...you looked so lonely...and if I saw that right then...maybe we can help each other.'' I breathed honestly. His eyes widened._

_ ''You can't understand how I feel.''_

_ ''I know what it's like to not have parents. My father is a pirate, and he's gone all the time. I have never seen him, but the villagers tell me he is a great pirate. I have never met my mother. No one will tell me where she is. '' I could see this got to the boy on a deeper level. _

_ ''My parents are both dead. I live with a Mountain Bandit.'' He responded slowly, turning away._

_ ''Wait! Please!''_

_ ''I'm not going to hurt myself. I was just thinking…just watching the sea. Besides, who says I want to be friends with you?'' He glared before walking off. I stared after him, and then I frowned back._

_ A few days later, I was in the Goa Kingdom market getting some stuff to make dinner for myself when the town bullies came up to me. _

_ ''Hey, girlie! Did you get the berries to pay up for losing last week's fight again?'' The biggest and meanest one, Mizo, said._

_ ''I'm not going to pay you anything because I never agreed to that!'' I scowled. I was eight years old, and Mizo was eleven. He was a giant compared to me._

_ ''Oh, really? We can make you pay then!'' Him and his friends sneered. I knew what that meant. I dropped the bag I was holding and ran for it. They were older than me, but I was lighter on my feet and I had learned a thing or two about running away even if it made me feel ashamed. _

_ I tripped on a branch and fell by Trash Mountain. The bigger kids loved it there, and I knew I had made a big mistake. No one cared about anyone here. Nobody would stop Mizo from hurting me. _

_ ''Well, well, well. Looks like the mouse is cornered.'' He smirked. Mizo was a bully, sure, but he was no dummy. He knew the same thing I did about this place. I got to my feet quickly, but he had ahold of my arm in seconds. _

_ ''Let me go!'' I yelled, kicking at him and trying to tug my arm out of his grasp. His friends grabbed my other arm and Mizo kicked me in the leg that I had injured while falling. I cried out and bent over in pain. Mizo's friend nearest to me grabbed me by my hair and forced my face up while Mizo aimed a punch at my nose. I heard a loud WHACK and winced, but I realized quickly that I had not received any impact. Mizo fell over backwards._

_ ''Crap, it's that weird kid who lives with the bandits!'' Mizo's friends scattered, leaving their 'leader' unconscious on the ground. I looked up to see who saved me, and I was surprised that I was staring into the eyes of the boy who I thought was gonna jump off that cliff a few days ago. _

_ ''Thank you.'' I whispered quietly, standing up._

_ ''Your leg...it's bleeding.'' He frowned. I nodded softly._

_ ''I'm used to it.'' I replied, lifting my dress a little to show him all the cuts and bruises I had gotten from Mizo. _

_ ''I had to go to the town doctor for the one on my back. I'm lucky he didn't reopen it.'' I sighed._

_ ''...I'm sorry.'' His eyes were wide, and all he could do was stare at me._

_ ''I've gotta go to the market and try to find the dinner I dropped on my way here. Hopefully no one took it. Thank you again.'' I limped off._

_ ''But you might get attacked again!'' He said, catching up to me. _

_ ''I don't care. I've taken so many beatings; it doesn't matter to me anymore. It's just a part of my life.'' I shrugged._

_ ''That's dumb. A girl like you needs to stand up to those bullies.''_

_ ''Look, you barely even know me, and I thought you didn't want to be friends.''_

_ ''I was upset. I'm sorry. Sometimes, I think about my dad and I just get angry...I can't help it.'' I looked over at him. _

_ ''Since your family is Mountain Bandits, I guess you don't have a lot of food, huh?'' ''We…we're fine.'' Came his quiet reply, but I could practically hear his stomach growling. _

_ ''You know why Mizo bullies me?'' _

_ ''..Why?''_

_ ''Because my father is a pirate and he brings loads of berries home to me every time he visits. He never stays long, it's always late at night, and he doesn't say hi to me. But... I know that it's him. I know it is. I can hear him from my bedroom. But, I'm always too scared to say hello. I'm afraid that maybe he won't be the dad I've always dreamed he would be. I'm scared.''_

_ ''So you've never met your father?''_

_ ''No. But he's supposed to be a great pirate, so...someday, when I'm older, I will set sail on my own and meet him. Not as his daughter...but as a pirate.'' I grinned. The boy next to me smiled for the first time since I met him. _

_ ''I'm gonna set sail someday too. But, it's because I want to be better than my father. I don't wanna live in his shadow. I'm gonna be a legend myself.''_

_ ''We will probably run into each other at sea.''_

_ ''Probably.'' He nodded. Luckily, my bag of food was still on the ground where I had dropped it._

_ ''Thank goodness!''_

_ ''You know how to cook?'' He asked, wide eyed._

_ ''Of course I do, silly! I have to take care of myself somehow. One of the chefs here in town taught me. Oh, and this is yours.'' I handed him a wrapped package full of meat. _

_ ''...For...us?''_

_ ''Yeah. I know you guys don't have a lot by the way of food, and unless you raise animals here, there isn't much to hunt. It's hard to get by sometimes without lots of berries. I know. Sometimes it takes a real long time for my dad to give me berries, and in between that time I have to steal or beg for what I can.'' I sighed, ashamed to admit it. _

_ ''But...doesn't that upset you?''_

_ ''I have to do what I can to survive. But, since I'm so cute people forgive me and let me have stuff for free.'' I giggled. The boy blushed slightly._

_ ''I gotta go home before Dadan gets really worried.'' He said._

_ ''That's okay. I'm almost home anyway.'' _

_ ''Hey... why don't you fight that Mizo kid?'' _

_ ''I try to. But, mostly, I just run. Sometimes, it's all I can do. I don't know how to fight very well.''_

_ ''I could teach you! We could make you a weapon and everything! You'd never have to be afraid of him again!''_

_ ''...You would really do that...for me?''_

_ ''Yeah. Why not?''_

_ ''Thank you!'' I cried, flinging my arms around his neck. For a little while, the boy was so surprised that he didn't know what to do. Then, he gently hugged me back._

_ ''My name is Ace.'' He told me._

_ ''I'm Faythe.'' I replied, smiling and pulling away from the hug. _

_ ''See you around… and thanks for the food.'' Ace grinned, turning around. _

_ ''You're welcome. Hey, Ace?'' I shouted._

_ ''Yeah?'' _

_ ''Does this mean we're friends now?'' Ace looked at me over his shoulder and nodded, smiling._

_ I giggled and went inside my lonely house, determined to see my new friend tomorrow too. _

_ ~FLASHBACK ENDS~_


	2. My Nakama

**Chapter One: My Nakamas**

** ''It's been fun, but now I've got to go! Life is way too short to take it slow! But, before I go and hit the road, I've gotta know when can we do this again? When can I see you again?'' ~ OWL CITY **

**~Faythe~**

I awoke to a bright ray of light shining in my eyes. Am I dead? Is any of this real…or what? I was wearing a long white gown instead of the clothes I had on when I was fighting. The room was darkened but I knew I had been resting on a huge bed. I didn't really know where I was or what had happened to me, but I did remember the war. I remembered the blood and the tears, but I chose not to cry at the memories flooding my mind. I had to find Luffy and my other friends.

''Hello? Is anyone here?'' I called out, sitting up a little more. My back ached and it felt like my stomach was on fire. There was silence for a little while, then the door opened and the light flicked on. I could see I was in a lavishly decorated room and my bed matched this décor with fluffy black and red sheets and a fluffy blanket. Ace's hat rested at my bedside table peacefully. My old clothes from the war were also there and it looked as though they had been washed but were still ripped and torn. To top it all off, the man who opened the door and turned on the light was none other than Red-Haired Shanks. He just stood there staring at me as if I were a ghost. What was going on here?

''I thought I heard you calling. Are you okay? Is there anything you need?''

''Where the hell am I? What's going on? Where is Luffy!?'' I raised my voice with each question, glaring at him.

''Calm down, Faythe. You can't help anyone by getting angry.''

''I don't care!'' I shouted, standing up and ignoring the searing pain all over my body.

''Don't do anything rash. You nearly died in the war-''

''Why? Why was I left alive? I'm no use to anyone! Ace is…Ace was EVERYTHING! He was EVERYTHING TO ME!'' I was screaming and losing control of my body as I punched the wall until my fist bled. He could have moved. Hell, he could have said something with his Haki and made me stop. Why didn't he? Shanks just stood there in shock and sadness, watching me destroy his ship and myself.

Tears were now sliding down my face and blood dripped onto the floor from where the skin on my knuckles had been torn open.

''I'll get the doctor to fix those up right away.'' He turned to leave.

''Wait.'' I breathed, ashamed at myself.

''Yes?''

''I've heard legends of you, and many stories from Luffy. I knew who you were the moment you stepped in the room. Have I become famous among pirates, or have you just been checking up on the boy you made a promise to all those years ago in Windmill Village?"

''Both. And Neither.'' He replied rather mysteriously.

''How can your answer be both and neither? Your logic makes no sense.''

''I have lots of things to tell you. It's best if you sit down.'' He sighed, looking at me in my distressed state.

''Okay…'' I rested back down on the soft bed and watched him intently.

''But first, I should go get a doctor.''

''Don't worry about it. I've had much worse.'' I whispered. He nodded softly and went out into the hallway. I thought for a moment he had gone to fetch a doctor anyway, and that started to make me a little angry, but Shanks returned in a few seconds with a wooden chair. He plopped it down in front of the bed and took a seat.

''So, what do you have to tell me? We need to hurry because I want to meet up with Luffy as soon as possible.''

''I don't know when that will be possible. We have to wait for a sign. Jimbei has taken Luffy with him to Amazon Lily to keep him hidden from the Marines while he recovers. He was badly damaged.''

''Why didn't Jimbei take me with him? Am I not allowed to see Luffy?''

''Jimbei was attacked while he was trying to escape with Luffy and you. With help from a few surprising people, Luffy escaped. Jimbei was trying to help you, but you weren't unconscious anymore. You were fighting against him, and trying to get to Ace. Jimbei couldn't leave you behind, but there was nothing else he could do. You just wouldn't give up. So, he asked me to take you with me when I showed up and stopped the war.''

''You stopped the war?''

''With my haki, yes.'' Shanks nodded.

''So, is Luffy alright?''

''He will be fine, I'm sure. He was paralyzed with sorrow, but it seems that he has been recovering.''

''What about Pops? Did he really die there…. Or… did he make it out?'' I nearly stood up again, filled with rage and excitement to know the truth.

''Whitebeard died, Faythe. I took it upon myself to create monuments for Ace and Whitebeard. Both were outstanding men…and both are missed. It has been three months since the war ended. You've been comatose for a long time.''

''I can't believe this…'' I couldn't take anything in right now…Whitebeard and Ace were both gone, Luffy and I were separated and three months had passed… what would happen now?

"I have to be honest with you; no one aboard this ship except for me believed you would live. You were badly burned, your energy was completely obliterated, your stomach had been split open so bad that your blood loss was nearly doubled the amount you had lost when you first got that wound-''

''How do you know I was wounded there before?'' I had never told anyone besides the rest of the Straw hats and Ace. How the hell did he know that?

''I don't mean to boast, I try to be a very humble man, but…my doctor really is incredible. He could tell just by looking at it for a few seconds that you had been wounded there before.''

''Okay…'' I wanted to believe him, but something just didn't seem right about his response.

''I never stopped hoping you would wake up.'' He sighed deeply.

''…Why? What did you have to gain when I woke up?''

''Gain…? Faythe, there is a lot to talk about. There are things that someone should have told you a long time ago.''

''Okay. I'm game. Go ahead.'' I rested my head on my knees.

''Blackbeard isn't your father.'' Shanks told me.

''…WH-what? How do you know that? How can you prove it?!'' I raise my head animatedly, confused and excited.

''I left before you were born. Your mother and I….we loved each other very much. I only left because I was trying to protect you. I didn't even know she was pregnant.''

''Oh really? So, how do you know I am your daughter than?'' I folded my arms.

''An old friend of mine, Mihawk dropped off a paper on my island sometime ago. I was looking through the wanted posters when I stopped at yours. Marshall D. Faythe. Not your mother's name, not my name. I had no proof. But...when I saw you, it was like my heart broke into pieces. You look just like your mother. Your hair, your eyes… everything… you have to be her daughter. OUR daughter.''

''How do you know Blackbeard was not married to her?''

''I came back to find her. I came to Saboady, where we had first met. She was not there. She left all of her things in her home…and there was a thick layer of dust on everything. Then, I met him. Blackbeard was about twenty years younger than he is now, but still, a menace. He seemed harmless. I couldn't prove he was hurting her…but I knew he kept her as a slave. She had been captured by the Celestial Dragons. The moment I saw her, I tried to convince her into running away together but-your mother begged me to leave, and so I did. But I couldn't stay away. Within a few years I came back to visit her. Blackbeard had long since abandoned his home to journey with Whitebeard. All I know are stories…. I heard stories of how she escaped Blackbeard and went to live with her sister in Goa Kingdom. I also heard that she gave birth to a baby along the way, and miraculously managed to make it to the island just before she died. No one seemed to know whether the child in question had actually survived or not-''

''So, you're telling me that basically you're running off an assumption? You don't have anything to prove that I am actually your daughter other than stories and guesswork?''

''Faythe, I'm sorry. No, I don't exactly have proof. But, if you'd let me, I'd be proud to claim you as my daughter.''

''I don't know. This is too much to process right now. I need to be alone. I need to think. I just lost everyone who was important to me. I don't really know what to do right now.''

''Alright. I'll leave the room then.''

''Thank you. For saving me and talking to me.'' I told him before he left. Shanks nodded gently before leaving the room.

It took a few hours of me lying in the huge and boring bed to decide that I needed to get out and do something. I slung my legs over the side of the bed and threw off my dress to exchange it for my war torn clothes. I tugged on my denim shorts and my black halter top quickly in case someone came in. I picked up Ace's hat and threw it on my head without hesitation.

When I stepped into the hallway I realized Shanks might have left the room, but he never left the hall.

''Feeling better?''

''I'm alright. Still sore and achy, but it's a work in progress, I suppose.''

''Good, good. So, what do you feel like doing now?'' He asked.

''Not sure. Food sounds really good, though.'' I turned a little pink.

''No problem. Come on, I'll have the chef whip you up something.'' Shanks led me through the dimly lit hallway and down a small flight of stairs into the galley.

''Hey, there Captain! Ah, showing her around, eh?'' The chef asked nicely, grinning widely as he sliced up some potatoes.

''Actually, she's pretty hungry. Are you done making anything for dinner yet?''

''Here.'' He wiped his hands off on a dingy cloth hanging from the wall and handed me a bowl of what appeared to be some sort of stew.

''Thank you.''

''You're welcome. You're part of the crew for now, missy.'' He winked.

''Well, I guess we will be on our way now.'' Shanks smiled and waved at the chef, who continued busily cooking away.

I followed the Pirate Emperor up to the top deck and I was amazed at how many men he had. There were men up in the rafters, some scrubbing the decks, some playing cards and drinking, others were just reading or staring at the flawless ocean and the perfect blue sky.

''Hey, she's finally awake!'' A tall pirate with long dark hair pulled into a pony tail laughed. He was smoking casually, and this reminded me of Sanji. I tried not to think of my friends too much, but I missed them a lot…

''Are we almost back to the island?'' Shanks asked calmly.

''Yep. Nearly there. So, are you feeling better, Faythe?'' The man wondered. I stopped stuffing my face full of stew for a little bit to extend my hand for a greeting.

''A lot better, actually.'' I nodded excitedly, making sure to swallow my food before saying anything.

''That's great. Benn Beckman, at your service.'' He shook my hand politely.

''Nice to meet you.'' I nodded. I began to realize a lot of the men were suddenly staring at me.

''Don't mind them. We haven't had a woman onboard this ship in a long time.''

''Oh…'' I frowned a little.

''Just ignore them.'' Shanks told me.

''We need to restock before we head back home.'' One of the men said to Shanks.

''I see. Well, the only place is Cutthroat Cove, and I wouldn't go there if my life depended on it.''

''Why is that?'' I asked curiously.

''It's full of assassins. It's not just a lawless island, but there are no means of decency there either. We may be pirates, but we are nothing like them.''

''Oh…''

''We aren't far from Cutthroat Cove, Captain.''

''I won't risk my crew's safety for this.''

''We need food and booze. We are almost all out of the stuff you like-''

''Yeah. Alright, let's dock there then.'' Shanks agreed at the mention of booze.

''What do you want me to do? Should I go with you, or should I just stay on the ship?''

''It's a better idea for you to stay with me.'' He replied.

''Okay.'' I nodded.

Within the next few hours, we were approaching Cutthroat Island quickly. It was a big island, covered in small villages and cities. Animal skulls were placed on poles along the edge of the island, and in front of a few houses human skulls hung as decorations. People were watching with shifty eyes as we docked and headed onto the land. People eyed us wickedly, and more than a few men winked or flashed a creepy smile at me. Shanks kept me right by his side.

Suddenly, I caught a flash of something. Someone was eyeing me from an alley. With this person's tall and muscular build, I knew it was a man. He had shoulder length spikey black hair… and he looked like… but it couldn't be. Frowning, I waited for Shanks to go into a shop before making my way into the alley to follow this mysterious man. He turned and spotted me. Damnit. The island was so dark that I couldn't see his face. He stepped into the light a little more and the man turned out to have Ace's build, but none of his facial features.

''Hey there, baby-chan. What are you doing here all by yourself? Don't you know this is a dangerous island?'' He sneered at me.

''I'm not here by myself.'' I answered, backing up. I bumped into a figure behind me and I yelped as I realized I was being blocked in. The two men had snatched me up faster than you could say, 'HELP!' and I was being dragged into a darkened room.

''Come on, baby-chan. We won't hurt you. We just want to have a little fun.'' They told me. I screamed bloody murder until one of the men hit me across the face.

''Shut up!'' I was forced against an old table and I felt hands fumbling all over me.

''Stop it!'' I yelled, trying to channel my chi abilities. Energy rays burst from my hands and forced the two of them off me. I bolted for the door to find it locked. They recovered fast and came after me again, pinning me down.

''Feisty. I like it.''

''STOP!'' The word rang through the room. It made me terrified. I started to shake as the men got off me and left me there.

Shanks stood in the doorway. I hadn't even heard the doors open. The men were cowering in the corner.

''I'm sorry, Shanks, I thought he was Ace! I just-''

''Don't apologize. And don't scare me like that again! I turned around and you weren't there, I didn't know what to think! Come on, let's get out of here.'' Shanks pulled me up and fixed Ace's hat.

He led me back to the ship and he helped his crew members load up the ship. Once everyone was accounted for, we hauled up the anchor and headed out again.

''Fucking creeps.'' I told myself, folding my arms.

''You okay?'' Shanks asked.

''Yes and no. I felt so powerless today. Before the war, I felt so badass, like I could do anything I wanted and no one could stop me. I felt so incredible. Now, I just feel weak. I can't meet up with my friends again still being weak and powerless like this. I have to get stronger. Luffy needs me. My friends need me.'' I sighed, staring out into the glittering ocean spread out underneath the night sky.

''If that's really what you want to do, then I can help you. When we reach my island, I can help you train and get stronger.''

''You- you really want to?'' I looked over at him excitedly.

''Of course!'' Shanks nodded.

''That's what I will do until I can reunite with my nakama again. I'm going to get stronger so that none of my friends ever die again.'' I smiled, thinking of them.

_ Pretty, smart Nami. Dashing, brave Sanji. Sleepy, hardworking Zolo. Studious, Quiet Robin. Cowardly, big-hearted Usopp. Handy, SUUPER Franky. Smooth, spooky Brook. Adorable, Strong Chopper. Last but not least… silly but heroic Luffy. I will see you all again soon, and when I do, I will be a new me. You can rely on me more now than ever before, I promise you. You are my nakamas. For no one else in this world would I want to get stronger. I love you all._


	3. Unity

**Chapter Two: Unity **

**~Faythe~**

** ''Put your hands in the air if you hear me out there! I've been looking for you day and night. Shine a light in the dark, let me see where you are because I'm not gonna leave you behind.'' ~SHINEDOWN**

It was just a day away from the exact time that all of us had split up. Shanks and I were almost to Saboady at last, and I couldn't be more excited. During the time that we were separated, I learned so much from the man I came to accept as my real father. We discovered that I possessed some haki after all that happened to me, and I learned to control it. I also discovered brand new abilities for my chi-chi fruit. Besides that, my hand to hand combat skills improved as well as my knife fighting and my throwing darts. I was now more ready than ever to protect my nakamas!

In the last two years, I had grown up a lot. Two inches were added onto my height, and my breasts had gotten a size or two bigger (I was a B before, and then I became a D). My hips got a little wider and I had a more defined womanly shape. My dark brown hair that had once been shoulder length now went straight to my bellybutton in long, elegant waves.

As I stood below deck in the room I had woke up in two years earlier after Ace died, I looked in the mirror to compare who I had been to who I was now. Twirling Ace's hat in my hands, I thought back on the past and tried not to be afraid of how different my friends might be now. Sighing anxiously, I placed his hat on my head and rummaged through the clothes I had bought from some islands we stopped at on the way there. I found the bright orange bikini top I bought and the tan ruffled mini skirt that went with it. I threw on sandals after changing and I admired myself in the mirror before heading to the top deck.

''You look…erm… ready to go.'' Shanks winced at the outfit.

''Does it really look that bad?'' I frowned.

''No, no… it's just…''

''He doesn't like his daughter wearing clothes that show her beauty to the whole world, Faythe-chan.'' Benn patted my tan shoulder.

''Oh. Yeah. Sorry. I can change if you… err.. want me to.'' I turned pink.

''It's alright. Just… don't do anything stupid.''

''Please? Me? Do anything stupid?'' I laughed slightly.

''Well, there it is.'' Lucky Roux pointed out in the distance. I could see the floating bubbles before I spotted the dark jungle trees as we slowly inched our way towards the island.

''Yes!'' I cheered excitedly.

''Here we go. You ready to meet up with your friends?''

''I've been ready this whole time!'' All I could think about was how different they would look now, and possibly how powerful they are.

''Just don't forget about us little people out here.'' One of the crew members said.

''I won't. You guys helped me to become who I am. And, I almost remember all of your names now!'' I smirked back at him.

''I've never seen you smile so much in the two years I have spent with you.'' Shanks laughed.

''Except for that one time when we all got drunk together.''

''Yes. And then we decided that it isn't a good idea for you to be intoxicated anymore.'' Benn replied quickly.

''Pssh. I wasn't that bad.''

''Faythe, you were convinced that you were the eighth warlord of the sea.''

''So? That's not so bad.''

''There are only seven. Plus you pretended that your Devil Fruit power was really you beating the hell out of us with your giant bo-''

''Don't talk about my daughter like that!'' Shanks snapped protectively.

''Yeah, don't talk about me like that!'' I stuck my tongue out.

''Alright, alright, don't get all ruffled everyone. We are coming up on the island fast, so we should get ready to land.''

''I agree. Let's get to work, everyone.'' Shanks ordered. I went below deck and snatched up my two suitcases of luggage and picked my hair up, fitting it all neatly under Ace's hat. I managed to remove the icons from the hat so that it wouldn't be as recognizable and I tucked them into one of my suitcases.

As I wheeled everything up the flights of stairs, I silently said goodbye to the ship I had come to know and love. Saying goodbye to the crew and the people who looked after me these past two years would be much, much harder.

We docked at a grove that was tucked out of the way so that Shanks and company could leave before they drew attention from the Marines. Wherever we went, they followed.

''Well, I hope that you and your nakama have plenty of adventures waiting for you, missy.'' The cook, Bois said softly. I turned and hugged him tightly.

''Thank you for everything.'' I hugged Ben, Roux, all the highest members of Shanks' crew and then in turn I hugged and said goodbye to all of the crew members (even the ones I didn't really get along with). I spotted Shanks overlooking the ocean peacefully with his elbows propped up on the railing.

''Hey.'' I said.

''Hey.'' He replied gently.

''I just wanted to thank you… for everything. You could've left me at Marineford, but instead you took on the task of basically helping me grow up these past two years. You told me the biggest news of my life when I first met you. You could've never even said a word to me. But you didn't. You've done so much for me. I've done so little for you.'' I whispered quietly.

''Faythe, you have done a hell of a lot for me. I miss your mother so terribly that it hurts. I drink a lot to avoid the thoughts, but they never really go away. Helping you out these past two years has lessened the pain. Somehow… I can't help but feel like she would want me to help you and to move on from my pain. She wants me to forgive myself. You helped me more these last few years than you've realized.''

''I'm glad I could help, then.'' I nodded.

''So…goodbye.'' He shrugged awkwardly.

''Goodbye, dad.'' I said weakly, turning away for a moment. I almost got to the gangplank that they dropped for me when I suddenly let go of my suitcases and ran back to Shanks. I flung myself into his arms (arm?) and started to sob. He seemed at a loss for words at first, but then he hugged me back. I felt him shaking, and I got a little scared because I thought it might have been out of anger or something since I had never seen him shake other than when he was mad, but I heard a soft noise and it dawned on me that he was crying too.

''Please look after yourself, okay? I don't want to have to sail out here again to come and get you, okay? I will if I have to, but I'd prefer you and your nakamas achieve your dreams. Promise me a few things, okay? Promise me that you will keep in touch. Promise me that you will follow your heart to reach your dreams…and promise me that you will always remember me.'' He pulled away softly to lift my chin up to look at him.

''I promise you all of those things!'' He wiped my tears away.

''I love you, Faythe-Sama.'' My eyes widened at the respectful term he used.

''I love you too, father. I will make you proud of me!'' I told him as I went to get my suitcases. I made my way down the gangplank and waved goodbye to all of my new nakamas and my family.

Just as I reached the island and the gangplank was being pulled up, I saw Shanks waving at me.

''But, Faythe, I already AM proud of you!'' He called out as the anchor was pulled from the ocean. I turned pink and waved goodbye frantically, beaming from ear to ear. I stayed there to watch for a few minutes longer as my father sailed off into the distance slowly.

I started walking into the forest with the sole purpose of finding my friends. It felt like I had been walking for hours when I finally reached the edge of the forest and I emerged from the woods right behind the Sunny.

''No way. It's in perfect condition. It's so beautiful. I've missed you, Sunny. It looks like Rayleigh has already done his job.'' I commented, looking closer at the weird bubble-like coating.

''Well, if it isn't our first mate! Long time, no see!'' I heard an obnoxious voice call out and I spotted a very, very different Franky standing on the Sunny, showing off.

''Franky! It's great to see you again!'' I called out, rushing over to the ship. I leaped at Franky and hugged him tightly, barely being able to with all the machinery he had now.

''I've had a lot of work done over the years. I am a whole new Franky.'' He winked at me. I laughed softly.

''Is that Faythe I hear?'' A familiar voice asked quietly.

''Robin!?'' I yelled, looking behind the enormous cyborg to see the new Robin waving at me happily.

''You look incredible. The last two years seem to have been pretty good for you.''

''They were great, but they couldn't match up to being on adventures with my nakama.'' I said gently, hugging my friend. Robin embraced me warmly.

''Usopp has already been here, and so has Sanji. They're both out getting things we are going to need for the next trip.'' Franky informed me.

''Well, I guess we just pull up a seat and wait, then.'' I shrugged, lying down on the soft grassy deck that I missed.

It seemed that hours passed by before anyone showed up, but I suddenly heard familiar voices approaching the ship and I got to my feet quickly.

''Usopp! Chopper! Nami!'' Franky waved to all of them.

''You look AWEEEESSOOMMMEE!'' Chopper cried out, his eyes getting all big and shiny.

''Woah, look at all that machinery!'' Usopp pointed out.

''I know, right? Just look at this body!'' Franky showed off a little.

''Robiiiin! Faythe!'' Nami yelled happily, waving excitedly (but still being careful with the huge shopping bags dangling from her arms).

''Nami! You look well!'' Robin smiled.

''You look like you've spent your two years on a tropical island!'' I laughed.

''Ha! If that were true, I would be half as tan as you, at least!'' She smirked, making her way onto the Sunny. The three of us girls watched in sheer confusion as Franky bragged about his new body and Usopp and Chopper proceeded to be amazed.

''Rayleigh-san! Shakkie!'' Nami looked over and noticed the two figures coming into view.

''The Marines are headed here. There is a fake crew running around, and they believe it's the real thing. I suggest you all leave quickly.''

''I notified Brook through the Den-Den Mushi in the stadium, and he will join us shortly.''

''I believe you are the Navigator. I will inform you all about how to sail with a ship coating. Pay close attention.'' Rayleigh told Nami.

''I'll do my best.'' Nami said determinedly.

''But what about Luffy!?'' Usopp shouted.

''Don't worry. He is already on the island.'' Rayleigh informed us. Everyone simultaneously grinned and cheered. My heart fluttered a little.

''We should get going then, if the Marines are heading here.''

''I'll leave this with you. He will be following the Vivre card, won't he? I have already made contact with Sanji, and he is with Zolo. Monkey-chan is the only one we have yet to make contact with.'' Shakkie said calmly.

''Grove #42 seems like your best and safest bet. It's right on the edge of the island. Get the whole crew together and sail there. After two long years… it's time for you to set sail once again.'' Rayleigh advised us.

After Rayleigh and Shakkie took off to cover the other crew members, we started preparing to take off. Once we reached Grove #42, we docked and kept our eyes peeled for crew members and Marines. It wasn't long before Brook showed up.

''Usopp-san! Nami-san! Robin-san! Franky-san! Faythe-san!'' Brook chanted musically.

''It's great to see you again, Brook!''

''I'm impressed you chose us over the rockstar life. Good on you!'' Franky cheered. Brook sat down on a barrel and began to play some notes on his guitar.

''Now, for the first time in two years, Nami…may I see your panties?'' Nami smacked Brook so hard that he fell over and dropped his guitar.

''I never showed them to you in the first place!'' She fumed.

''My heart is all a flutter at this reunion! Not that I have a heart to flutter with, of course, yo ho ho ho-ow.'' Brook laughed at his little skull joke.

''It would appear we are still missing some people.''

''We sent Chopper out to fetch the others.'' Robin agreed. Within moments of her saying that, we heard familiar voices shouting to us.

Luffy, Zolo, Sanji and Chopper came into view, riding on a giant bird that Chopper somehow knew.

''I've brought them!'' The little reindeer laughed excitedly.

''Heey!'' Nami waved, smiling. Robin grinned silently. Franky tried not to tear up as he raised his hands to the sky. Usopp, Brook and I all tears up at the thought of us being together once more. Sanji got a nosebleed the instant he saw all of us, Luffy nearly exploded with excitement at the sight of Franky's new upgraded form, and Nami rushed forward to sensibly explain that we were all going to fucking die if we didn't save our stories and greetings for later.

''Shit, they're already here! They are close enough to fire! We have to hurry!'' Just as the cannonballs were being fired, a surprise ship came out of nowhere and stopped them.

''It's the Kuja Pirates!'' I grinned, racing to the railing.

''Who?'' Nami frowned.

''A group of all women pirates. They are lead by a shichibukai.''

'' A shichibukai!? Who is that stunning beauty over there?'' Usopp gasped, watching through binoculars.

''Oh, it's Hancock!'' Luffy explained. Boa looked back at us slyly.

''Ah! She just winked at us!'' Brook fawned.

''Do you know her?'' Nami asked cautiously.

''Sure do! I went to the Isle of women! Faythe was there too, at first.''

''The isle of women? The legendary land of dreams? It EXISTS?'' Usopp's eyes widened.

''OH, YOU BETTER HAVE BEEN TRAINING SO, SO HARD! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THE HELL I HAVE BEEN THROUGH?'' Sanji screamed, shaking Luffy frantically, tears of anger in his eyes.

''Yep, I trained real hard.'' Luffy nodded.

''I am opening the valve!'' Nami shouted. The air bubble coating over the ship started expanding all over the Sunny, and it felt so weird when it climbed up our bodies to encircle the entire ship.

''We have to hurry, everyone. I've released the buoyancy bag, and I have no idea if Marines are going to show up or not. We are going down, so let's raise the sails and prepare to go to Fish-Man Island!'' Nami ordered.

''So, we are setting sail, Nami?''

''That's right, Captain.'' Nami smiled happily.

''Well, then, men. I have tons of things I have been wanting to say to you. But, for the moment, let's leave it at this. Thank you for going along with my selfish whim for the past two years.'' Luffy said. It was one of the first times I had ever spotted Luffy look so serious and brave. There were so many things I wanted to say to him, and his eyes locked on mine for a few moments before everyone reacted to what he said.

''Well, it wouldn't be the first time we went along with a crazy whim of yours.'' Sanji commented.

''No kidding. You're always like that, Luffy!'' Usopp joked. The ship began to submerge.

''Then, let's set sail!'' Luffy shouted. All of us cheered as the ship was fully engulfed under the ocean.

At long last, we were all together again and heading off into our next crazy adventure_. Here we go again!_


	4. The Storm

_**Author's Note:**_

_** So in the last chapter it was mentioned they are going to Fish-Man Island, right? Well, you won't hear hardly anything about it from this point on. I am not going to go through those arcs because everyone knows the outcome (also, people that don't know the outcome will have it ruined for them). They will be mentioned though. Unless something major happens in the near future (a huge death, gain a new crew member) the arcs that are actually in the manga won't be gone into great detail. I really hope this doesn't offend you, and that you will still want to read this story! I know it will be different, but please give it a chance. I just think it will be boring if I do everything word for word from the manga/anime. Different is good, right? Anyway, if you have any opinions on this and/or comments, please feel free to review/PM me. I appreciate any feedback you have!**_

**Chapter Three: The Storm**

**~Faythe~**

** ''You make me laugh a little louder, love a little harder, and I feel alive when I'm with you.'' ~ Adelita's Way**

After we resurfaced from our adventure in Fish-Man Island, things were pretty quiet onboard the Sunny. While Nami lay in a lounge chair getting a tan, Robin and Usopp worked together to take care of the plants at the back of the ship. Franky spent a lot of time below deck fixing stuff and messing around with some tech stuff. Sanji was experimenting with food in the kitchen (the smell was unbelievable). Zolo was either practicing his sword technique or working out. I leaned my back against the wooden side of the Sunny, enjoying the warm sun's rays. Chopper was crushing up some insects into a paste for medicine, frowning at some instructions from a book.

''What'cha making?'' I asked curiously.

''If I can get this paste to the right color, hopefully I will have made a salve to heal burns. It might come in handy in the future.'' He sighed, staring at the gooey yellowish paste.

''What's it supposed to look like?''

''It says it should be a light pastel pink. Oh! I forgot…. I need some of this!'' Chopper gasped, reaching across to a little gathering of medicinal bottles full of powders, pastes and liquids. He picked up a small glass tube with a pinkish liquid in it and uncorked it with his little reindeer hooves. He poured it into the little bowl and started mixing it up.

''Cherry blossoms?'' I asked, the smell settling in my nose.

''Uh huh. I can't believe I forgot to put them in.'' He shook his head before putting the now perfectly pink paste into a small tub and securing the lid.

''Anything else you need to make?''

''Nope. I have lots of slaves and healing herbs stored in my cabinets, so we should be fine for a while. Why?''

''Ugh. I'm just so bored! Everyone else is doing something. I don't really have anything to do.'' I threw myself onto the grass in a frustrated manner.

''Why don't you talk to Luffy?'' He suggested.

''Yeah. It's something to do, anyway. Where is he?'' I just realized I hadn't really seen him today.

''I think he's in the men's quarters.'' The doctor told me before picking up all of his medical equipment. I sighed and got off my butt to go find Luffy. The men's quarters were down another level from the women's room, and I found it odd that Luffy would be camping out in there instead of enjoying things on the top deck. I knocked on one of the small wooden doors and waited for an answer. The door swung open and Luffy poked his head out curiously.

''Hi.'' I waved at him.

''Oh, hi! What do you need?'' He looked happy but confused as to why I would be here.

''I don't know. I'm just bored. Chopper said you could cure my boredom.'' I locked my hands behind my back and swayed onto my tip-toes, trying to avoid his eyes.

''Well, sure! We can find something fun to do!'' He grinned.

''Actually… now that I am thinking of it, there is something I want to tell you.''

''Oh. Well, come on in, then.'' He motioned for me to join him. Feeling socially awkward, I entered the room. It was a little different than I remembered it. There were more wanted posters tacked on the wall, along with some messy, unmade hammock beds. There were only a few that were neatly made. Clothes were scattered everywhere, and I was willing to bet a good 70% of them were dirty.

''Sorry about the mess.'' Luffy closed the door. I don't really know how to describe the feeling associated with being alone with him. He looked slightly different after the two years we had been apart. There was a weird uncrossable void between the two of us, no matter how close we were at this point in time. I discovered my childhood friend had grown up since the loss of Ace. He was looking at me with concern instead of happiness. It was rare that my friend looked unhappy.

''W-what?'' I frowned, forgetting his earlier comment as I zoned out to think about voids and how dangerously close he was to me that I felt like we were both the N sides of two different magnets, and it was only a matter of time before we started rocketing away from each other.

''I said sorry for the mess.''

''Since when does the reckless pirate captain say sorry for anything he does?'' I asked curiously.

''You're funny.'' Luffy laughed, taking a seat on one of the beds.

''So, why aren't you top deck, enjoying the beautiful day?''

''I was just about to head up there when you knocked on the door. I just slept in a little late.'' He stretched a little.

''Sorry for being nosey. I just haven't actually been alone with you since before Marineford. I've missed you.''

''Same here. I got really worried about you when they told me you hadn't woken up yet!''

''What did they tell you?''

''Just that you were badly injured from Marineford and they…didn't know if you would make it. I'm sorry. I got angry. I lost it when they told me. I couldn't lose you, too.''

''Did they even tell you when I woke up?''

''Yeah. Shanks took good care of me. He wanted to make sure you knew, too. He didn't want you to not be informed.''

''Shanks?'' His eyes widened and got all starry.

''Y-yeah! They didn't tell you I was with Shanks?''

''No!''

''Oh. Well, when he stopped the war, he found me and he saved me. This is…what I wanted to tell you.'' I sighed nervously.

''What is it?''

''Shanks is my father.'' I admitted.

''WHAT?'' I thought he was going to lose it with awe and excitement.

''Yup. Shanks said he loved my mother very much and that he left us to protect the both of us from the Navy and enemy pirates. He didn't even know she was carrying his child. Blackbeard bought her on the slave market and she wasn't treated very well. She didn't want Shanks mixed up with him, though. She told him to leave. From the pieces of the puzzle we managed to work out together, Makino is my aunt. My mother went to Goa to give her baby to her before she died because she knew I would be taken care of then. She gave birth not long after she landed. She told Makino to make sure everyone in town knew I was to be named Marshall D. Faythe. I guess she thought Teach would leave me alone if he thought I was his daughter. Makino followed her instructions; helping us find a house and giving us the berries she could afford to give. My mother died not long after. She got really sick, according to what Makino said.''

''I can't believe this! It's so cool! You talked to Makino, too?'' Luffy gasped in excitement, his eyes widening with every word I said.

''Shanks did. They talked through Den-Den Mushi. I guess before he found me, he never really wanted to ask around because he was scared of what he might find out. He didn't want to find out she was really dead. He hoped they were just rumors.''

''I knew there was something different about you!'' Luffy grinned happily.

''Oh, really?'' I looked at him.

''Of course!''

''Now you're being funny. Anyway… on a serious note, keep this between us, please? I really don't want anyone else knowing about this yet. As much as I love them I just… I want to ease into it slowly. I'm still having trouble getting used to it.''

''Why did ya tell me, then?''

''I don't know! I'm bored! Don't question my logic!'' I said in a frustrated manner, feeling heat creep into my cheeks.

''Okay, okay! Shishishishi! If I knew you were going to be so embarrassed I wouldn't have asked!''

''Luffy! I'm not embarrassed, I just…'' I tried to hide the deep blush I knew was so obviously plastered on my cheeks.

''Then why is your face red?''

''I just… gah! You're my childhood best friend. I thought if anyone should know, it should be you!'' I stood up quickly in order to hide my growing awkwardness.

''Faythe-'' Suddenly, the ship shook a little beneath our feet, a sign that the seas below were getting rough.

''There is a storm coming, everyone! It's not normal by any standards! I need help on deck! Hurry!'' Nami's voice poured in through the speakers in the hallway. Without a word, both of us rushed out of the men's quarters and onto the top deck.

There was a huge mass of dark clouds swirling ahead close by, making their way towards us. The rest of the crew was working together systematically at turning the ship to avoid the storm, but this mass of clouds was shifting as if following us.

''Even in the Grand Line this isn't normal! What's going on?'' Robin questioned.

''They were cast by someone. These clouds don't occur naturally!'' Nami frowned, gripping her climatact tightly.

''Can we somehow avoid it?'' Sanji asked, surveying the way the water beneath us started to churn.

''I don't know! The Sunny is built to withstand a lot of things, but if this turns into a typhoon….'' She said nervously, watching Franky wrestle with the ship's wheel. Rain started plunking into the water and all along the Sunny without warning. We slowly managed to get the ship to turn a little, but the clouds just continued to string along after us.

''We have to brace ourselves!'' Nami yelled.

''Everyone, stay where you are! I have an idea! Keep steering the ship, Franky!'' I ordered, realizing I would have to show them the product of my training right here and right now. They all stopped in their tracks and I concentrated heavily on what I wanted, even though the Sunny was starting to get tossed around in the rough seas. Slowly, I could feel the energy radiating from my hands and steadied myself. Opening my eyes slowly, I watched as a warm yellow light erupted from my hands and slowly enveloped the entire Sunny, kind of like the bubble coating we used before going to Fish-Man Island.

''Faythe-Swan! This is amazing!'' Sanji gazed around at the energy.

''So cool!" Chopper and Usopp had starry eyes as they frolicked in the yellow rays.

''This must take a lot of energy…'' Nami pointed out.

''I will hold out for as long as I can. If I can last until this storm is gone, then the Sunny won't sustain any damage and neither will us.'' My voice was faltering already as the clouds became closer and the rain and wind intensified, almost breaking my focus.

''Faythe-!'' Luffy called out. I felt heartbroken at the anger in his voice. I wasn't going to die here. I would be safe so that I could be with my friends. But that wouldn't happen if all of them got tossed overboard by the raging storm. My vision was getting blurry at this point, so I took a deep breath and tried to bring myself to concentrate more. The storm was calming down, and slowly, I began to let my guard down. The shield began to fail, but the wind had one good gust left in it, and as I nearly collapsed out of weakness the burst of wind forced me backwards against the rail of the ship. Without any energy to pull myself back up, I felt myself slipping over the railing and plummeting towards the sea. I heard screaming and shouting as I fell, my eyes becoming heavy as my body started to give in to sleep.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_ ''Faythe! Shishishishi! I knew you would come!'' Luffy said happily, the wind tugging on his loose red vest. _

_ ''I didn't really want to; because I knew that I would have to make a decision. No matter what I choose, someone gets hurt and I take an enormous risk that might ruin my life.'' I sighed deeply. We were sixteen years old, the both of us. Luffy was finally ready to set sail like Ace did before him. Ace promised me that he would be back to see me in a few years, and he might even take me with him. A few days before this, Luffy had given me an ultimatum… stay on Goa and wait for Ace (who might not even show up) or set sail with Luffy._

_ ''So, did you choose yet?'' He asked impatiently. I bit my lip in frustration and twiddled my thumbs absent mindedly. _

_ ''I don't know if Ace will come back… but I don't want him to show up here and he can't find me.'' I said._

_ ''Okay. Well, I will see you again soon, then…'' Luffy nodded understandingly._

_ ''I hope so.'' I hugged him gently. He returned the hug awkwardly at first, but then he relaxed._

_ ''Goodbye.'' I whispered, turning away and heading back down the dock._

_ ''Friends don't say goodbye. We'll see each other again.'' Luffy waved as he untied his tiny boat and pushed himself onward. I tried not to look back, but my heart betrayed me and I peered over my shoulder to see him staring back at me with this dopey smile on his face. I sighed. _

_ ''Goddamn it, Luffy.'' I said under my breath as I sprinted down the dock towards the little boat. The villagers looked onward in shock as I leapt off the pier and just barely reached the boat. When I landed, water splashed everywhere and I lost my balance and fell onto Luffy._

_ ''Shishishishi! I knew you would come with me!'' He laughed loudly. I pushed myself off of him and sat down on a small section of the boat._

_ ''Well, you wouldn't last one day without me.'' I replied, trying to make it seem like I didn't really want to go. Luffy is stupid sometimes, but he still saw right through me. He just tipped his hat upwards and smiled at me. _

_ ''What?''_

_ ''Nothing.'' He answered, sitting back down. I hid my smirk from him as I looked off into the distance. _

_ *FLASHBACK ENDS*_

''Her heart beat is steadying! She's alive!'' I heard Chopper shout excitedly as I bolted upright and coughed up water.

''Faythe, are you alright?'' A gentle male voice asked me. I turned to see Sanji softly gripping my waist.

''Y-yes. What happened?'' I asked frantically, trying to stand up and nearly falling over backwards.

''You're okay!'' Luffy grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

''Yes, I am fine. It was kind of my fault. I overexerted myself. I am still trying to control my energy usage. It was just so hard to concentrate during that storm.''

''I am sorry! I tried to catch you, but Sanji yelled at me-''

''Because you have Devil Fruit powers! You both would've died if you tried to savet her!'' Sanji scolded Luffy like it was his job.

''No I wouldn't!'' Luffy tried to say, but he knew his words were a lie.

''Don't get so defensive. She's alright.'' Nami snapped at the arguing boys.

''Although, she might want to go brush her teeth real good.'' Zolo said lazily.

''What? Why?'' I frowned.

''The love-cook here had to lock lips with you to get the water out of your lungs.'' He made a sick kissy face and I face-palmed myself.

''Great.'' I lay back on the deck and sighed, glad to be alive, but I wished it had been anyone but Sanji that saved me. Now he was going to flutter around bragging that he kissed me for days.

''I heard that, sword freak! If you had done it, she would have woken up puking!'' Sanji said furiously.

''Oh really? Because I think she would've enjoyed it!'' Zolo raised his voice.

''Enjoyed it? You sick pervert! She would've felt violated!'' The chef said angrily.

''Oh, please! Don't 'you sick pervert' me, crap cook! You float around here trying to win all of their affection and you never will!'' Zolo snapped.

''Oh yeah?''

''Yeah!''

''SHUT THE HELL UP! Sanji, you saved my life, so thank you. Zolo… just… stop antagonizing him.'' I groaned.

''Of course, Faythe-Swan!'' Sanji nodded obediently. Zolo sneered, shrugged and went to take a nap somewhere.

''Boys.'' I sighed, resting my head against the soft grassy deck.


	5. Welcome to Paradise (Or, not so much)

**Chapter Four: Welcome to Paradise**

**~Faythe~**

** "The ache for home lives in all of us. The safe place where we can go as we are and not be questioned." ~Maya Angelou**

A few days after the incident with the storm, I spent most of my time in the quarters I shared with Nami and Robin. I sat at my desk, writing letters to Shanks, then tearing them up and starting over. I sighed angrily and just started drawing things to take my mind off the irritation. I sketched a simple drawing of a letter 'A' that had flames eating away at it. Then, my imagination started roaming and I stared drawing twirling vines curling around the 'A', with two white flowers tangling together at the top of the letter. In the back ground, I etched three long scars identical to the ones Shanks had over his eye. Smiling at my creation, I made a decision at the last minute.

''Hey, Faythe. Sanji's made dinner, and everyone's all gathered together.'' Nami stuck her head in.

''Oh. I'll be there in a minute. Hey, do you like this?'' I asked, holding up my drawing for her. Nami stepped inside to get a better look.

''It's cute. Are you going to get this as a tattoo?''

''Should I? It's just something I have been thinking about for a while now.'' I frowned.

''Yeah. I like it. You really should get this done!'' She replied.

''I kind of was thinking about it. I want it on my upper back…just like Ace's tattoo.'' I told her.

''I think Ace would like that.'' Nami grinned.

''He probably would turn into his protective mode and scold me for being reckless and getting a tattoo.''

''Ace didn't really seem the type to care what anyone else did as long as it made them happy.''

''That's what he liked everyone to think, but he was very protective of whatever I did. Looking back now, I actually miss it. I used to hate it when he did that to me.'' I sighed sadly, resting my drawing on my desk.

''Come on. It's dinner time. Everyone's waiting for you.'' Nami tried to cheer me up.

''Thanks.'' I nodded, getting up off my ass and stretching.

''I'll see you in a bit.'' She waved as she left the room so that I could change out of my pajamas. I threw on a pair of plain blue jeans and a sky blue tank top.

As I made my way towards the kitchen, I could smell Sanji's cooking and hear my friends laughing loudly.

''There she is!'' Franky said when I walked in, making me feel awkward.

''Where have you been the last few days?'' Usopp teased.

''Writing. And sketching.'' I frowned, plopping my butt in a chair between Luffy and Zolo.

''Do you feel okay after the storm? You swallowed a lot of water.'' Chopper asked worriedly. I felt touched by his gentle question and I nodded.

''I feel great, actually. It's just strange waking up here again.'' I shrugged. My social awkwardness was showing again.

''This meat is GREAT!'' Luffy shouted happily, tearing the meat off the bones on his plate. I started helping myself to the various salads, meats and fruits Sanji had prepared quickly, eating my fill within a few minutes. We spent quite a bit talking to each other, figuring out what the next island might be like, bragging about past adventures, getting ourselves worked up over the fun we might have, and for a while, I forgot that I was sad. I forgot that everything I ran away from during my time away from them was closing in on me. All I knew was that my nakamas were here, and I was happy. Maybe I needed to get this tattoo. Maybe it would help me let go and move on.

After dinner, all of us played some rounds of cards (Nami won every single time) and then we got to have some cake that Sanji baked for us. I went to bed that night feeling refreshed and a little more at ease.

I awoke to the sounds of excited shouting, cheering and running. Climbing out of my bed, I looked around to see that both Robin and Nami were already awake and gone. Yawning and stretching, I changed into a knee length white dress with little yellow buttercups all over it before heading into the great unknown.

''We are almost to land!'' Luffy cheered.

''Wow. Look at all of the mountains.'' Robin hung her hand over her eyebrows to see better.

''Forget the mountains! Look at the buildings! There must be tons of places to shop!'' Nami gasped.

''It looks like it will be lots of fun!'' Chopper danced around.

''We should probably wear disguises.'' Sanji stated.

''Ah, who needs em? If we see the navy, we can take them out.'' Luffy said excitedly. Everyone collectively had sweat drops rolling down their faces. Except for Zolo. He didn't really seem to care.

''I'll get ready to drop anchor.'' Zolo said calmly. I raced back to the women's quarters and snatched up my tattoo drawing. This was it; the moment of truth. Would I get this thing or back out? Would it even help me?

We anchored near the sandy white shore and all of us started making our way towards the city. Franky chose to stay behind on the Sunny in case anything happened. We weren't that far when a man wearing a dark blue skirt greeted us happily. He was very tall and he had long dark hair that went straight to his trim stomach.

''Hi there, travelers! Welcome to Kayotou, better known as Paradise Island.'' He gave us all a dashing smile and handed us each a bracelet made of colorful seashells.

''That was strange.'' Sanji commented as all of us continued making our way towards the city.

''This must be some sort of tourist trap. Try not to look into it.'' Nami said logically. As we approached the city, we quickly realized how huge this place was. There were tall buildings that just seemed to go on and on, there was a public pool, small booths where vendors were selling various food items and even cozy little boutiques where city-goers and tourists rushed out of with their hands full of shiny things.

''Look! Cotton Candy!'' Chopper squealed with delight, forgetting that this was a strange place and rocketing towards his sugary weakness.

''A pool? I'm going swimming!'' Nami decided, her and Robin both making a beeline for the public pool.

''They have a shop devoted to sniping? No way.'' Usopp gasped before departing as well.

''I'm gonna go climb a mountain.'' Luffy said determinedly.

''Eh, I'll go with.'' Zolo kept a hand on his sheathed swords at all times as the pair went marching to the outskirts of town to get to the giant mountains, and that left Brook, Sanji and I alone.

''Well, I have something I want to do. I don't know if you guys want to follow, but you're welcome to.'' I offered, clutching my drawing tightly.

''As much as I love that idea, Faythe-Chwan, I have to get food for the Sunny. Where are you going?'' Sanji asked curiously.

''I'm looking for a tattoo parlor. If you want to find me later, that's where I'll be. Just look for the closest one.'' I told him as he split off into the nearby marketplace that was branching off this string of shops.

''This leaves just you and I, Faythe-chan.'' Brook said in a friendly manner.

''You mean you don't have anything else to do?'' I looked up at him.

''I'm walking bones, my dear. I tend to attract a lot of attention, yo ho ho ho ho ho!'' He laughed. Brook was right. People everywhere were staring with fright and curiosity.

''Okay. It's no problem. I guess you'll be the first one to see my tattoo then!''

''I'm truly honored. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. Although, I don't really have a heart. Skull joke! Yo ho ho ho ho!'' The skeleton removed his top hat and bowed to me. I turned slightly pink at the gesture and kept walking, keeping my eyes peeled for the tattoo parlor. They just had to have one.

I walked all over the paved roads until I found a neat little shop called, 'Black Rose Body Art'. It was decorated entirely in black and red. The shop looked spooky, but I wasn't going to let that put me off. Brook scared me at first too but he taught me that you should never let appearances fool you. The moment I stepped inside, I spotted a young woman that seemed my age working at the counter talking to an older gentleman who had just gotten a tattoo.

''You're all set. Thank you.'' She smiled brightly and handed him a thin slip of paper. He left the shop, eyeing both of us strangely before he opened the door.

''Hi, my name is Primula. What can I help you with?'' The girl named Primula dark blue hair and only one tattoo on her neck of a black rose in between the words 'Shiru' and 'Primula'. She wore a pair of tight jeans along with a simple pastel green tank top. It was obvious she was wearing some sort of necklace, but she hid the pendant beneath the fabric of her shirt so I couldn't make out what it was. A pair of crossed pistols hung on the wall, decked out in black and red.

''I actually want to get this tattoo done today.'' I showed her the drawing. She overlooked it for a moment.

''This will be really easy to do. If you'll come on back with me, I can do it up for you.'' Primula nodded.

''Sounds good!'' I smiled.

''You her father?'' Primula looked over at Brook as though she didn't even notice or care that he was walking bones.

''More like my grandfather.'' I laughed at the idea.

''She's actually my wife.'' Brook nodded, slipping a boney arm around my waist.

''Hehehehe. That's wonderful.'' She giggled, gesturing for us to follow her to the back of the shop. I wanted to correct Brook, but I thought better of it. I couldn't blow our cover. If anyone recognized us as the Straw Hats, we would be in trouble.

''Where do you want it?''

''My upper back.'' I told her.

''Alright. Lay down on this bench, and give me a bit to get the ink ready.'' Primula instructed me. I obeyed her and Brook sat down on one of the chairs nearby to wait for me.

''Are you really certain you want to do this, Faythe-chan?'' Brook asked me gently.

''Yes. I am just nervous.'' I answered shyly.

''It's not as bad as you would think.''

''You had a tattoo?''

''Yes. It was of my mother's name. She passed away when I was young. I always wondered what she would be like.'' He sighed, reminiscing.

''I'm sorry.'' I had never heard Brook talk about his family before.

''It's alright. It seems you and I have something in common.'' He commented.

''Yeah. I guess we do.'' I said thoughtfully.

''Ready now, girlie?'' Primula asked cautiously, adjusting the light above me and pulling out her needles.

''Yes and no.'' I bit my lip.

''Relax and loosen your muscles. Everything will turn out alright. Here, I need to unzip the dress a bit.'' Primula's cold hands unzipped the top of my dress so that she could free a space for her to tattoo.

I lay there for an hour or so while she worked on my back. It was a strange, searing pain, almost like my back was glass and she was etching designs into me. I tried to be patient the entire time, but it was very difficult whenever she got closer to my spine.

At long last, she finally stopped and proclaimed that she was done. I sat up and winced as my aching muscles moved.

''There you go. Do you like it?'' She let me turn and look in the full size mirror.

''I love it!'' I squealed a little. The detail was incredible, and it looked a thousand times better than my drawing. I slowly zipped up my dress and got off the bench.

''I'll meet you at the front desk. It looks like I have another customer.'' There was something in her voice that sounded off. Primula slowly left the room and I cast a confused look to Brook.

''She sounded worried.'' I told him.

''I hear raised voices.'' Brook stood quickly and gripped his cane tightly.

''Well, I assure you that there is nothing to worry about, alright? There is no one here, and I certainly wouldn't allow pirates into my establishment!'' I heard Primula giggling.

''Don't be stupid! I know what you're up to! We saw them come in here, and you're going to tell us where they are!''

''Look, gentlemen. I want to do this the easy way, so you have to pay close attention to everything that I say from here on out. You're going to turn around right now and go back to whatever little hole in the ground you came out of or else.''

''Or else what?''

''They don't call me the village Siren for nothing.'' Primula's words suddenly had a dark undertone to them, as if she was possessed by something.

''Ooh, so scary!'' A man said sarcastically.

''We should go help her out before things get bad…'' I zipped up the back of my dress and both of us left the back of the shop cautiously.

''Leave her alone.'' I ordered, glaring at the two men wearing dark suits. One was tall and lanky with bushy dark hair and the other was muscular and only slightly taller than myself. He had short cut blonde hair and orange eyes.

''There you are, missy. We get big money if we bag you.'' The shorter man sneered. The tall guy pushed Primula out of his way.

''You'll have to go through me.'' Brook unsheathed his beautiful and deadly sword.

''We can get rid of the talking skeleton. The boss just wants her and the Captain.''

''You won't touch Luffy!'' I yelled, using my Devil Fruit power to create a swirling energy ray that formed into a whirling blade as it rocketed out of my sight. The muscular man dodged the blade, causing it to break through the shop window. He lunged at Brook, his whole body quickly shifting into that of a tiger's. Brook defended himself against his claws with his sword before slashing him so quick I couldn't see it.

''I guess that means it's just you and I.'' The taller man winked, unsheathing a sword. With my ability to use some Haki, I managed to dodge his sword strikes and elbow him in the back. It startles him slightly, but it didn't stop him from unleashing a furious whirling blade attack. He sliced at me relentlessly, and he managed to swipe my cheek, drawing blood. I snarled at the pain, and used my chi to move so fast that he couldn't see as I switched our positions and removed his sword. I pointed the tip to his throat and glared at him.

''Why are you following us? What do you want?'' I asked threateningly, brandishing the sword. He narrowed his eyes and refused to speak.

''I've gotcha!'' I felt a sudden immense pain across my lower back as the Devil Fruit user slashed me with his claws and forced himself onto me. I heard the metal sword clang to the floor as I gave myself a boost with my chi and threw the beast off. The tiger flew backwards, smashing a chair in the process.

''Don't even think about it, you low-life!'' I heard Primula shout and in the flash of a moment, she had one of the pistols off the wall in her hands and she shot the sword slinger in the knee cap before he could even pick up the katana I dropped. I stood up quickly and looked to see him writhing in pain on the floor from Primula's attack, but the tiger was getting up fast. Before it could attack anyone else, Brook ran him through with his sword, and the tiger froze in his tracks before collapsing to the ground. Slowly, he transformed back into a man.

''That seemed to soothe the beast.'' Brook said calmly.

''He's asleep?'' I frowned.

''I forgot Usopp tampered with my sword yesterday. He put a heavy sleeping mixture on the blade. It must have taken a while for it to kick in.''

''Everyone alright?'' Primula shook blood off her arms.

''What are you?'' I stared at this woman.

''Let's just say I have a few skeletons in my closet.'' She replied, snatching the other red and black pistol off the wall and peeling back the plaque they once rested on. Behind it was a small vault and she hurriedly cracked the code. The vault contained her gun holsters, which she immediately fastened around her hips to store her guns.

''Why didn't you do that earlier?''

''I was going to until you came out! I was waiting for them to come in a little more and then I was going to get rid of them. I get jerks like this coming in here all the time, harassing me because I let pirates in. These two are from a high ranking assassin group. They're called the Blackwings. You can tell it's them by the tattoo on the back.'' Primula informed us, taking off the tiger-man's jacket and revealing the large black ornate wings tattooed on his back that were visible under his white dress shirt.

''They…can never know…we failed…'' The swordsman suddenly choked out. I heard a loud beep and Brook suddenly grabbed my hand and Primula's and rushed us out of the building.

''What are you doing?'' She yelled angrily.

''Keep your heads down!'' Brook told us, clutching our hands and trying to get away from the shop.

''Why!?" Suddenly, we heard a loud BOOM! The ground shook briefly.

''Wh-what? No. NO!'' Primula screamed, racing back to her shop. It was demolished. There was no blood or bodies anywhere, but it was hard to imagine our attackers were still alive after that explosion. The blue-haired girl collapsed to her knees and burst into tears at the sight of it. We were just lucky there were no buildings next to it. People were starting to show up after the explosion out of curiosity.

''I am so sorry that we brought this on you.'' I whispered sadly.

''It isn't your fault. I knew it would happen someday, I just…. This shop was all I really had, other than my home. It practically was my home, I slept there so often.'' She sighed, wiping her tears away and drawing herself to her full height. I had a strong feeling that Primula was used to losing things she loved.

''You should come with us.'' I don't really know what made me say it. I just felt at fault so much for this, and…. She kind of seemed like a younger me.

''Live the life of a pirate? I gave that up years ago.'' She frowned, playing with the chain dangling from her neck.

''It doesn't seem like there is really much left here for you now…. And who knows how far these assassins will go. People do horrible things for money.''

''If I may, miss…? Faythe-chan is right. We don't have much time, so you should make a choice before we figure out where to go from here.'' Brook interjected in a friendly and gentle manner.

''Alright, alright. Going with you seems a better option than wasting thousands of beri to replace a shop that will probably get destroyed again.'' She nodded agreeingly.

''Let's go talk to Luffy and find everyone else. These guys were a joke, but even they had their moments. Whoever this assassin group sends next, it won't be as easy and we can't afford attracting more trouble.'' I started making my way down the path, thinking of where everyone would be. The citizens were staring at us with shocked eyes, and some of them were sad for Primula. I could hear them telling her goodbye quietly as she waved, obviously struggling with her emotions.

Trying not to think about how sad this must be for her, I checked a sign on the corner of the street, advertising low prices on some Elephant tuna at the fish market.

''Found Sanji.'' I commented. In retrospect, it was a really dumb idea to have a pretty girl that might become a crew member meet the Chef of Love first. The cobbled street clacked under my shoes as I surveyed the market before me. People were shuffling about, buying fish, haggling and looking frustrated in general. I spotted a flash of yellow and I knew it had to be Sanji's blonde hair.

''Eh! Sanji-kun!'' I grabbed him by the arm.

''Faythe-swan! Brook? What are you doing-well, hello, beautiful angel of the ocean. What would a exotic mermaid like you be doing at the fish market?'' Sanji's eyes got all weird and heart filled.

''Knock it off, lover boy. We have to get our stuff and leave as soon as possible. The instant that log pose resets, we gotta go.'' I told him.

''What happened?'' His eyes darkened, knowing something bad must've happened.

''No real time to explain now, but I just found out that we are the target of a group of notorious assassins and we need to get our asses off this island before something really bad happens.''

''I told Luffy we should go with disguises, but he doesn't listen to anyone.''

''Sanji! Now is not the time for I-told-you-sos! Let's move!'' I groaned. The blonde nodded and hurriedly paid for the huge bag of fish he picked out for us. Together, the four of us got out of the busy market and started to formulate a plan.

''We need to bring everyone together and meet up. The Sunny is too obvious, everyone knows we will go there.''

''Town Square is a good place.'' Primula suggested.

''Good idea. It should be busy and no one should think it too odd for friends to be traveling together. I'm not sure how to get everyone there on short notice, though. Mountain climbing doesn't sound fun to me, and that's where Zolo and Luffy went.'' I sighed.

''I can go get them. It won't take me long to climb a mountain.'' Sanji pointed out.

''Agreed. You go get them and wrestle up Chopper. He should be easy to find. We can track down Usopp, Nami and Robin. As for Franky, we should notify him on the Den-Den Mushi.''

''I can do that so that you won't be overheard in town.'' The cook offered.

''Good idea. Alright, good luck. See you later, Sanji-kun.'' I said as we went separate ways again. We had to do this fast, or come nightfall we would all be separated in the darkness, when black-winged birds of prey prefer to hunt.


	6. Curious-er and Curious-er

**Chapter Five: Curiouser and Curiouser**

** ~Faythe~**

** "Contrariwise,' continued Tweedledee, 'if it was so, it might be; and if it were so, it would be; but as it isn't, it ain't. That's logic." ~Lewis Carroll/Alice in Wonderland**

''We should look for Usopp first. I know he was interested in the shop that was selling goggles and things like that earlier. I don't know if he will still be there, though. He might be the hardest to find out of the three we need to locate.'' I said pointedly.

''Oh, you mean old man Tully's shop. He's a little grumpy, but he does sell some really rare stuff. He helped me fix up my pistols a while ago.'' Primula stated.

''Good thing we've got you with us. You know where we are going better than anyone.''

''Imagine if it had been just you and Zolo.'' Brook looked at me. I gulped, imagining Zolo and his terrible sense of direction. I mean, come on, he got stuck in a freaking chimney!

''Yeah, that would've been bad.''

''This way.'' She lead us across the street and into the small shop that Usopp was admiring earlier.

''Excuse me, sir?'' I asked the man sitting behind the glass display counter. He was a tall, scrawny man with a full head of bushy grey hair. Behind his spectacles, he analyzed me coldly as if I were just about to make trouble in his shop. Then, he saw Primula and he didn't look so irritated anymore.

''What brings you here?'' He asked her.

''I had trouble at my shop. Some jokers lit it up. I got out before I was severely hurt, but I don't have the beri to replace it. I'm going to sea with these people I met. They saved my life today.'' She told him, keeping it as brief and to the point as possible.

''I'm glad to see you're okay, then. I guess I should start looking for a better security system.''

''That would probably be best. Well, I just came here to say goodbye. I can't stay long. Oh, but we have a favor to ask before we go.'' She stated.

''What would that be?'' He eyed the two of us with suspicion (especially the walking dead behind me).

''Have you seen a guy with a long nose, tan skin and bushy black hair? He's our friend and we got separated.''

''I don't really remember, to be quite honest.'' He shrugged, stacking some odd books next to him and moving them onto a book shelf behind him.

''Aw, come on, you can tell us…please?'' I saw the man's hands freeze and he didn't look back. There was something odd and different in Primula's voice. It was that darkness I heard from earlier. What was she doing?

''Primula, your powers don't work on me. I told you, I can't remember.'' She sighed and the darkness about her faded.

''Sorry, I forgot. We're just pressed for time. Are you sure you didn't see him?'' Primula sighed frustratedly.

''He lies a lot. He always talks big.'' I added.

''He wears a funny hat, and he likes slingshots and goggles.'' Brook offered.

''Goggles and slingshots, you say? Huh. I had a customer this morning that bought himself a pair of some really high tech goggles, and he was eyeing a rare slingshot from Sniper Island.'' I frowned at the Sniper Island comment. Wasn't that a part of Usopp's Sogeking story? I shook the thought out of my head and tried to focus on locating him.

''Great! Did he say anything about where he was headed next?''

''Something about going back to tinker.'' He scratched his chin in a thoughtful manner.

''Thank you so much!'' I gasped excitedly, grabbing Brook's boney hand and tangling my arm with Primula's.

''Goodbye, Mr. Tully! Thank you for everything!'' She waved as we left the shop.

''Usopp-san must be on the Sunny.'' Brook said once we were out of earshot.

''Exactly. Now when Sanji contacts Franky, he will know that Usopp is already there. So, now all we have to do is find Nami and Robin. Let's start with Nami. She will be shopping somewhere. Let's look around for the highest priced clothing stores around.''

''This way. We have a Doskoi Panda shop here that also sells some Criminal stuff.'' Primula remembered.

''That's perfect! Exactly where Nami would be! You just fit in so perfectly, like you know us all already!'' I laughed, certainly glad to have her along. She chopped off about three hours of searching time for us… maybe more! Primula just smiled along with us as she led the way to the clothing shop. It took almost a half hour to make our way there, but eventually we made it inside. Almost instantly, I spotted both Nami and Robin browsing clothing up and down the aisles. Robin had about a bag worth of clothing, while Nami had about four.

''Faythe! Brook! What are you guys doing here? And who are you?'' Nami frowned, looking over at Primula.

''Don't worry about her. She needs help, though and so do all of us. We are being targeted by assassins.''

''Oh, great. Why does this not surprise me? Luffy again?'' She sighed.

''No, it was us, actually.'' I hung my head a little.

''Oh. Well, I'm sure it wasn't your fault. We really should get back to the Sunny quick then and regroup.'' Nami gripped her bags tightly.

''That would be a good idea. Assassins strike during the night most commonly.'' Robin agreed. Robin, Nami, Primula, Brook and I left the shop and Primula helped us get to the town square.

''I thought it was supposed to be busy.'' It was completely empty. We were the only souls there. I can't even describe how eerie that is to you…when the sun is starting to set and the chill is just beginning to circulate through the air. The warmth from the day just compacts together into scattered bits of fog that obscure your vision. Anything could be coming out of the darkness. I wish I had known then that the darkest thing about the ''Paradise'' Island we landed on wasn't coming out of the fog to get us.

''Normally it is. I think word got around about the Blackwings and people decided to stay indoors.'' Primula stated in a shocked manner.

''We just have to wait, then. I'm sure they'll show up.'' I said, sitting down on a nearby bench. The rest of them gathered around and we waited in the eerie silence for what seemed like hours as night began to fall. Then, we heard it. The unmistakable sound of footsteps echoing through the creepy city.

''Sorry it took so long! There was a rockslide in the mountains that we had to take care of.'' Sanji explained. They had a few scratches and bruises, but other than that, they all looked worse for wear.

''Night is almost here, and we need to have a plan now.'' Nami said, looking irritated.

''The log pose hasn't reset yet, has it? So, I say the some of us go to the Sunny to stay with Franky and Usopp while the rest of us try to gather more intel on assassin group.''

''Trust me, you don't need to know that much. They're called the Blackwings and they are vicious. Their leader is practically untouchable. The only way to get away from them is to go far, far away where they can't follow you. Even then, they have connections almost everywhere in the Grand Line.'' Primula informed us.

''How do you know all of this?'' Zolo stared at her in a distrustful way.

''Alright, alright, Mr. Suspicious. There is no need to point fingers and name names. She's helped us out today.'' Nami folded her arms.

''Well, I was right about you, wasn't I?'' Nami fell silent, but I knew Zolo was going to get his ass kicked as soon as we stepped on Sunny.

''Trust me. They've plagued this part of the world for far too long. I want them gone just as much as you do. However, they have some pretty powerful people in the ranks from what I've heard.''

''If they want to start trouble, we can take em!'' Luffy cracked his knuckles.

''Look, I agree. But it isn't a good idea right now. We need a low profile, otherwise things will get hairy. If the Marines hear about pirates AND assassins, they're liable to send some of their strongest, and then it will become another war. We are ready for a lot of things, but not that. And I don't want the citizens to get hurt, either.'' I told him. Luffy was a little put out, but he understood it was for the best.

''I was going to ask for a favor. So… I don't know if they talked to you, but I was wondering… since I have nowhere to stay anymore….can I join your crew?'' Primula inhaled sharply and waited for the answer.

''Of course!'' Luffy replied.

''R-really!? I don't know what to say! Wait-my things! They're all at my home still…. And I wanted to kind of take one last look at the place before we go.''

''You aren't going alone. Not with those creeps out there looking for us.'' Sanji shook his head.

''Then you guys go with me. Please? I just want to say goodbye.'' Primula begged.

''How about Luffy, Faythe, Zolo and I go with her, while you three go back to the Sunny and let Franky and Usopp know what's going on? Just wait there for us and if we don't come back in a little while, come after us.'' Nami suggested.

''That sounds like a plan.'' Robin replied.

''I don't like leaving Nami-Swan, Primula-chwan and Faythe-swan with moss head, but I guess we don't have a choice.'' Sanji took a puff of his cigarette.

''Don't worry about us. We'll be fine.'' Nami assured him.

''If you say so. If anything happens to you three, I will hold you two idiots responsible!'' Sanji threatened before the group heading to the Sunny took off into the darkness.

''You didn't say goodbye to your husband.'' Primula looked at me with a curious expression.

''You're married!?'' Luffy and Zolo gaped at me. I felt myself turning pink as I tried to remember what she was talking about.

''Oh! Brook was just joking, we aren't married. His wishful thinking.'' I told her quickly. Nami tried to hide her amusement at the thought.

''Oh, that's good! I was wondering how you guys would have children and with him being all… skeletal.'' She giggled and led us down a narrow street.

''That's definitely nightmare fuel.'' I shuddered, following close behind.

''So, where exactly is your house?'' Zolo wondered.

''It's in the forest a little ways off. Don't worry; it's well hidden from intruders. We won't see any assassins there. '' She told us casually. Nami kept up with us step for step.

''That's good.'' Luffy said, catching up with us.

''Eh? Zolo! Get your ass over here! We don't need you getting lost!'' I frowned at him.

''Shut up!'' Zolo groaned.

''You guys make a lot of jokes about his sense of direction.'' Primula noticed.

''Well, he's just so terrible.'' Nami laughed.

''Shishishi! Yeah, this one time, he got stuck in a chimney!'' Luffy told her.

''That is terrible!'' She giggled along with us. Primula seemed like she meshed so well with us. We fell quiet for a little bit (Zolo was mumbling darkly behind us about how one day he was going to get lost and find something really important and we would never insult him again) until we reached the edge of the woods. They were spooky. I mean… any forest is scary at nighttime, but this was over the top creepy. You could see huge spider webs encompassing some of the tree limbs as well as holes in the ground for badgers, moles, whatever else was relatively small and lived in holes. The trees weren't too small but they weren't very big, either. The forest was dense and thick with fog.

''Don't worry, I can find my way home blindfolded.'' Primula commented reassuringly, heading into the woods fearlessly. We followed along; Luffy was happy and blissfully unaware of the creepy crawlies seeming to be attracted to Primula as she walked. I wanted to know what her power was. Mr. Tully mentioned something about how her powers hadn't worked on him. A seduction Devil Fruit? Can't be, though. Even Sanji wasn't acting any crazier around her than any normal girl. Also, it would be too similar to Boa's.

The blue haired girl stopped in front of the biggest tree I had ever seen in my life. She took a huge strip of wooden planks off the ground and set it onto the trunk of the tree vertically. It sank into the wood and a doorknob appeared.

''A little home security trick I learned.'' She told us, opening the door.

''That's so cool!'' Luffy gasped, following her into the tree home. Zolo's eyes met mine as if to say, 'getting weird yet?' I shrugged. I wasn't going to admit something about her was off to a guy who would hold it over my head for the rest of my life and afterlife. I think Nami was even feeling creeped out from the look on her face. Zolo sighed and the rest of us went inside as well. It was dark at first, but suddenly, the light switched on.

What I saw in that tree house, I will never forget as long as I live.


	7. Desperation

**Chapter Six: Desperation**

** ~Faythe~**

** ''A cloud hangs over and mutes my happiness.**

**A thousand ships couldn't sail me back from distress.'' ~Incubus**

As the lights flickered on, all of us had a collective breath of shock. The inside of this tree house was a huge empty room, and we were surrounded by THEM. They were all wearing black suits (the women were wearing tank tops and shorts) and they were mocking us. We fell right into their trap.

''How did they get in here?'' I gasped, backing up against Luffy by mistake.

''I let them in, you idiots.'' That voice…but…why? I turned frantically to see Primula eyeing us. Her eyes and voice were filled with nothing but darkness. How could someone who laughed with us…who was going to join our crew…be an assassin?

''Primula…''

''You fell into our trap, missy.'' One of them laughed. I wanted to scream. I wanted to say how dare they laugh?! This wasn't funny! But… Luffy said it for me. I could feel his anger boiling to the top as he extended his arm and lashed a few of them.

''I told you so!'' Zolo said, unsheathing his swords and putting one in his mouth.

''I can't believe this. I'm a cat burglar, and I didn't see this coming.'' Nami sighed, disappointed.

''I don't think so.'' Primula got in front of Zolo.

''I don't want to hurt you, so get out of my way.'' He warned.

''Hurt me? You wouldn't lay a finger on me, you weak man.'' She laughed, starting to hum really quietly. Humming? I watched in horror as the male assassins threw in earplugs as they rushed towards Luffy, Nami and I. Zolo, meanwhile, dealt with Primula.

My energy was recharged fully, and this fight was going to be just what I needed. Taking a dagger out of the strap on my left leg, I used my chi to give it extra power as I sliced and diced my way through them. Some obviously knew haki and took a few hits to actually knock to the ground, but in time all was looking good on my end of the room. Luffy himself took out a good twenty with his black armament. Nami had literally made it rain, ontop of causing a blinding spark of lightning that fried up quite a few of the baddies. Meanwhile, Zolo and Primula hadn't even started fighting. In fact, Zolo was lowering his swords. None of this made any sense. All of these assassins…were so weak. For a high ranked ring of cold blooded killers, they were so easy to take down. Why? And for the love of God, why wasn't Zolo doing anything? More people started to arrive, but in the process of starting up another battle…Primula started to sing instead of hum. It was a weird, strange exotic sounding song with words that didn't even make sense, but it sounded beautiful.

_Ssenippah eurt wonk lliw uoy dna em wollof_

_ Ytinrete otni uoy evol lliw I _

_ Enim emoceb_

_ Nam hsiloof_

_ Ton wonk uoy_

_ Rial ym ni stiawa htaed_

Neris eht dekovorp evah uoy rof

The weirdest thing is, Luffy started getting strange, too.

''Luffy, stuff that affects the brain doesn't work on you… remember? Luffy? Listen to me!'' I got so scared I was losing my best friend as his eyes zoned out and he started walking towards Primula. Nami grabbed ahold of Luffy's shoulders and tried to calm him down. As she started repeating her song, she slowly removed Zolo's sword from his mouth. That's when I got pissed.

''Don't TOUCH his sword, BITCH!'' I screamed, remembering Kuina and how important she was to my nakama. With my chi, I managed to catch up to her just as she was moving her mouth close to Zolo's. I got a burst of strength and grabbed her around the waist, throwing her to the ground. Zolo and Luffy both fell to their knees, breaking the spell Primula had over them.

''You can thank me later!'' I said to the boys, glaring at the blue haired temptress.

''You have no idea who you're dealing with.'' She snarled, grabbing ahold of the chain dangling around her neck and revealing it from under her shirt. It was a bright blue gem set in silver and glowing in a menacing way. Primula tore the chain from her neck, leaving red marks all over in her anger. Her eyes became purely black, her skin turned charcoal with red spines along her back. Dark, leathery wings erupted from Primula's shoulder blades and she yowled in pain at the transformation. Her fingers and toes became long, vicious claws. Primula's nose receded and became two nostrils pushed backwards with a line of folded skin going up to her forehead. Her eyebrows turned scaley as did most of her skin. However, Primula's mouth was the most horrific change. Her front teeth grew into spikey fangs, and her mouth became wider and more like a fish's.

She screeched and lunged forward at me. I tried to throw her off, but her touch was negating my devil fruit powers- it was like having sea stone handcuffs on!

She had knocked my dagger out of my hand during the struggle, and I couldn't reach it from here. Her drooling face was getting closer to my neck, like she was about to out my esophagus…with her teeth…. Then, there was a slashing sound and Primula was being forced off of me by Zolo.

''You can thank me later!'' He replied, winking at me. Luffy and Nami pulled me up. Zolo barely cut her on the back, but it was enough to distract Primula.

''Don't kill her!'' Luffy said as Zolo and the (whatever she was) squared off.

''What the hell do I do then?''

''I have an idea!'' I said, spotting the broken necklace on the floor. The assassins that had come in as reinforcements must've fled as soon as that thing took her necklace off. I would've too if my friends weren't here. That was some scary shit. Having the high IQ that she is gifted with, Nami understood exactly what I was going to do.

I snatched the pendent up, but there was no way to repair the chain she broke. I had to find a string or something… and fast!

''Here, this should fit!'' Nami untangled the thin white ribbon that she had been using to tie her hair back and I helped her untie the knots she put in it to string the pedant through, tie up the loose ends and make a brand new necklace. Now to get that freak of definitely-not-nature to hold still long enough to put it on her. Zolo kept her busy, dodging her lunges and claws. He couldn't keep dodging for much longer. She was fast and he was way to bored to not kill her. Then, something unexpected happened. Luffy hit her with his armament, and although it was enough to knock out weaklings, this thing wasn't weak. She was bruised, battered and irritated, but otherwise unfazed.

She pounced at Luffy, dragging him onto the floor and pinning him down. Instead of going for his neck like she did me, she started inhaling in a weird manner. Zolo was about to drive a sword through her stomach when I realized what Luffy had done and I sprang into action by pushing the green haired swordsman out of the way and forcing the fixed necklace around her throat. The weird inhaling thing she had been doing stopped and was replaced with screams as her horrific appearance changed into that of the young girl I had only just met today.

''Get off him.'' I pushed her aside. Primula fell to the floor, weakened and defeated.

''Thanks…. I don't know what she was doing, but it felt weird.'' Luffy whispered. His face was pale.

''Thank you, my brave baka captain.'' I sighed, picking up his straw hat from the ground nearby and cramming it on his head.

That's when we heard the soft whisper and realized Primula was still conscious.

''Please, kill me.'' She begged. It was a desperate plea.

''Primula-''

''DO IT! YOU SAW WHAT I REALLY AM! A… A THING LIKE ME DOESN'T BELONG IN THIS WORLD! Get rid of me…please…'' And it all came together. The assassins were weak. She was so strong, but she didn't really seem to put up that much of a fight. In fact, she probably could still take the necklace off and go after us. She knew we were holding back because she was a friend…or at least, she had been for a short moment in time.

''You never intended to win this fight.'' Nami said what we all were thinking out loud.

''We were told you guys were back, and that the boss had spotted you on this island. He was going to get paid a lot of money if we kept Marshall D. Faythe and Monkey D. Luffy alive. The rest we were to kill. If none of you came to my shop, you would've gone to someone else's and either way, I would've met you. There were backup plans. We had plans and ideas for everything, believe me. I was supposed to be your friend and lure you into here so that we could ambush you. But…. You guys were so nice to me. I expected…you to be horrible. Most people act like you are, so I thought this would be easy. But, I can't do it. You guys offered to be my friend when you didn't know ANYTHING about me. Before this, I've only ever been used for what and who I am. I can't do this. I'm so tired of darkness. I can't be strong anymore. If you don't end me here, he will send the real deal. I just hired these idiots because they would listen and they didn't believe that you were so strong. I knew we wouldn't win. I don't want to see you get hurt, so kill me. They'll stop coming if you kill me.'' Primula begged, tears flooding her eyes.

''You're really stupid, you know that?'' Luffy replied, in his typical know-it-all manner. She froze and just stared at him, nodding knowingly.

''Primula, you said when we met this morning that you had some skeletons in your closet. So, I knew when we met you had a dark past. You don't learn how to use a shotgun like that if your life is all hunky-dory. Trust me, I know. All of us have painful things in our past. But you have to make it through this. All of us have.'' I told her. Primula shook her head.

''I don't know if I can. How can you guys be so nice to me? I tried to kill you! I even turned into a monster!''

''I tried to kill them too. The World Government tried to kill them for protecting Robin. They couldn't even kill Luffy at Marineford. We are kind of used to people trying to kill us.'' Nami shrugged, flashing her a comforting smile.

''It doesn't really matter. If I go with you, the tougher the assassin's they'll send. I am just the leader of level five. There are ten levels in all. They thought jumping to five would be enough for you I guess.''

''They don't sound so tough.'' Luffy shrugged.

''We are stronger than we look.''

''Just sounds like CP9 and Baroque Works. Nothing we haven't fought already.'' Zolo said.

''A-are you sure? And you're sure you don't mind me being a…you know… Siren?''

''So THAT'S what you are! That makes so much sense! The singing, the attracting men….'' I gasped understandingly.

''You think I'm bad? I'm only a quarter blood. My mother was half-blooded and my grandmother was full blooded.'' She said weakly.

''So how come it only works certain times on certain men?'' Nami asked curiously.

''I use this stone to control it. Inside is the soul of my grandmother. When sirens die in water, they just dissolve. When they die on land, they melt and form a stone referred to as the 'Heart of the Sea'. Most sirens never go out of water, so these are extremely rare. My mother was with her when she died, and when my mother died, she passed this on to me to protect me. See, the curse doesn't affect you until you're 18 years old. I've only ever gone full siren once before this. I just wanted you to see how horrible I was so that….''

''We would hate you and get rid of you? Smart plan, but it won't work. See, you are our friend and we do anything for our nakamas.'' I grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet.

''That's right! So, you're stuck with us forever!'' Luffy smiled.

''That doesn't sound so bad.'' She said, holding her necklace carefully as we left the creepy tree house.

**Author's Note: So, for those of you who didn't quite understand the Siren's Song I made up, here is what it says if you read it from left to right:**

** Ssenippah eurt wonk lliw uoy dna em wollof**

** Ytinrete otni uoy evol lliw I **

** Enim emoceb**

** Nam hsiloof**

** Ton wonk uoy**

** Rial ym ni stiawa htaed**

** Neris eht dekovorp evah uoy rof**

**Trippy, huh? But, if you read it backwards right to left, here is what it says:**

** Follow me and you will know true happiness.**

** I will love you into eternity. **

** Become mine.**

** Foolish man;**

** You know not….**

** Death awaits in my lair,**

** For you have provoked the Siren.**

**It's an old trick, but it's effectively creepy if you imagine it right. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I love how it turned out! Also, I have a DeviantArt account, but I can't really upload the sketches I do for Faythe and my new character, Primula. I also don't have the right tools to do digital artwork. If any of my readers have a DeviantArt account and are interested in making some digital artwork (even drawings or paintings) of my characters, please let me know. I won't steal them or anything, I just think it would be cool to see how they would actually look in the OP universe. If you have any comments/questions on this chapter, the story, or the DeviantArt drawing, feel free to review or PM me anytime! **

**~ MikkyMouse**


	8. Back on the Sunny

**Chapter Seven: Back on the Sunny**

**~Faythe~**

** "When pain brings you down, don't be silly, don't close your eyes and cry, you just might be in the best position to see the sun shine." **

**~ Alanis Morissette**

The group of us made our way back to the Sunny, Primula balancing on mine and Zolo's shoulders. She was very weak from her earlier transformation still, and she could barely walk.

''Finally you guys return! We were getting worried!'' Usopp called out to us as he and Sanji lowered the gangplank for us to cross.

''What happened?'' Robin frowned.

''Primula-chwan! Are you alright? You idiots! I told you to look after them! Now I am going to kick your sorry asses!'' Sanji threatened.

''Relax. Don't get your tie in a bunch. She attacked us.'' I told him. Sanji's anger faded as he realized what must've happened.

''If she attacked you, why are you bringing her here?'' Usopp said suspiciously.

''It's complicated…kind of like what happened with me.'' Nami filled them in.

''Here, she looks like she needs to be treated.'' Chopper started heading to his medical office.

''I don't need medicine, I'm alright.''

''Rule number two on this ship- trust the doctor.'' I told her.

''You going to walk her down or do you need help?'' Zolo asked.

''I got it.'' He let go and I balanced Primula's weight carefully as we slowly trudged down the stairs. Chopper got to work fetching vials and bottles of stuff off his table as soon as I got her to lay in the bed.

''Don't worry, she just needs some rest. I will have her fixed up in no time.'' Chopper grinned, getting her a glass of water and mixing some medicine into it.

''Alright, then. I'm gonna go back up top and make sure everyone knows what's going on.'' I informed them.

''Okay. Thank you.'' Primula said weakly, taking the medicine Chopper gave her.

''No problem.'' I said in a friendly manner as I left. I could hear the other crew members talking things out already. I knew it would be hard to explain just what happened back in that tree house.

''Is she okay?'' Nami asked.

''She's holding up. Chopper is just working his magic right now. For the time being she needs to rest. But, once she is better, we really should figure out where she is going to stay.''

''What do you mean?'' Franky tilted his head.

''Well, there are only three beds in the girl's quarters… definitely not enough room for her to sleep in there unless we buy a mattress or something.''

''She could share a bed with me! I have room!'' Sanji's eyes turned into little hearts at the thought and he got a slight nosebleed.

''Okay. Let's get an idea from someone who isn't a sick, lovestruck pervert?''

''There are still blankets in storage that we kept for traveling in winter weather. We could create a makeshift mattress for her out of them and use that until we get enough berries for a mattress.'' Robin suggested.

''It kind of sucks that she has to use a bed made out of blankets, but it's the best option we've got.'' I sighed.

''Yeah, I probably should've thought about adding more beds when I built her.'' Franky said thoughtfully.

''It's alright; no harm done. I have a feeling she's kind of used to sleeping on more uncomfortable things.'' Nami interjected.

There was a small silence between us in which we all kind of telepathically agreed to Nami's comment. Whatever was in Primula's past, it was dark. None of us really took it to heart though, because none of us were strangers to the idea.

''I hope the log pose resets soon. We can't really afford to stay around the island much longer. Who knows what kind of assassins Primula's old boss will send next.''

''Shishishishi! We can take them out, no problem.'' Luffy said fearlessly, tipping his straw hat up.

''Baka. That doesn't matter. If we get into a fight with them, who knows how many other assassin rings will be targeting us? Plus, no one knows who the boss is, not even the assassins themselves.''

''It seems a lot like Baroque Works, but not even they know who the leader is.''

''Maybe Crocodile is causing trouble again.'' Robin added jokingly.

''I hope not…. I'd hate to see what he is like after being in prison.'' Nami made a worried face.

''I doubt he would be running this anyway. They don't really have a goal, other than to kill people and get money for it.''

''True.''

Nami paced the floor with her unsettled mood, while Luffy sat on the ground, cross-legged and watched the stars from underneath his straw hat. Everyone else either departed to their rooms for the night, or went to do what they wanted in peace and quiet. I remained top deck as well, waiting for any news on Primula's condition. Chopper hadn't said anything since we brought her down for treatment. There was an awkward silence between the three of us for quite some time, until I heard Chopper talking and he came up the stairs, looking beyond sleepy.

''Hey! How is she doing?''

''You can ask her yourself.'' He replied happily. Primula was easing her way up the stairs, looking a little tired but much stronger.

''I'm better, thanks.'' She said cheerfully, making her way to us.

''I'm going to go to bed, unless anyone needs something else.'' Chopper informed us.

''Goodnight, Chopper!'' I said.

''See ya in the morning!'' Luffy waved.

''Thank you.'' Primula told him gratefully. Nami remained silent, still pacing the deck worriedly.

''What are you doing?'' The captain asked her curiously.

''We haven't been back very long, and we already have assassins similar to Baroque Works after us? We barely made it through that fiasco.'' She sighed.

''Calm down, Nami. We are a lot stronger than we used to be.'' I said knowingly. I understood why she was worried, but Nami and Usopp always seemed to panic about things that weren't even certain.

''No one was left alive, were they?''

''Some got away during her transformation.'' Nami remembered.

''Yeah, but that doesn't really matter, does it? As long as they don't recognize her, we can just make it seem like we either killed her or took her prisoner.''

''The boss will see through that at some point. Hopefully when he does, we are far away from here and even farther from whatever island he uses as a base.''

''Cutthroat Island.'' I suddenly said. It was just me thinking out loud, but it all made so much sense.

''What?''

''That's likely to be what he is using as a base. It's pretty far from here. I went there after Marineford. It's the perfect place for assassins-the Marines just ignore it because there is too much injustice to fix there. Assassins, thieves, cutthroats, pirates… you name it. Anything that makes its own brand of justice lives there. It's the best place for ''the boss'' to be.''

''That would make sense. If it's far from here, then it means it would probably be difficult for him to come after us. However, any of the islands leading up to wherever we are going will have smaller bases of operations-like this island. Some of the other shopkeepers and residents were assassins too. There will be other islands like this, and so it will be hard for you to trust people.'' Primula told us.

''That makes me feel a little better. I just don't think higher ranking members will be as nice as you were.''

''Probably not, but I haven't been a member long, either. I never really had time to become cold-blooded. I was just high ranked because they needed a new five member and I was pretty strong.''

''It's good to have you on our side. However, if you betray us, we won't forgive you.'' I told her, looking her straight in the eyes. She nodded solemnly.

''Thank you for your kindness. You could have killed me there when I asked for it, but you didn't. I am grateful to you, and I am indebted to you.'' It was then that he spoke and said something in such a….Luffy manner… that all of us were fell silent and even Nami stopped pacing.

''You don't owe anything to us. We saved you because you're our friend. So, just live and be happy like the rest of us. It won't be easy, but it will be worth it.'' I realized suddenly how much the straw hat boy had grown up these past two years, and I smiled. Primula just nodded, but I could tell she felt touched by his words.

''Well, now that things have calmed down a little, we should all go to bed. Tomorrow will be a long day of getting food and restocking the fridge for our next stop, so we have a lot to do.'' I yawned, getting up.

''I'll help you get your bed set up.'' Nami led Primula to the girl's quarters as I stood out on the deck for a few extra moments, admiring the view of the moon shining on the wavy ocean.

''You going to bed, too?'' Luffy wondered.

''Yep. Sorry, I kind of zoned out.''

''You look like you were thinking of something. What was it?''

''I don't know. You think Ace is watching? You think that…maybe he would be glad that we are all back together again?''

''Of course!'' He smiled widely at the sentiment.

''Oh, I have something to show you!'' I gasped, remembering the still slightly aching feeling in my back. I turned and unzipped the back of my dress partway so that Luffy could see the tattoo in the moonlight.

''Oh! I saw that while you were fighting! What is it?''

''The three scars are Shanks, the flaming ''A'' is for Ace and the white lilies intertwining are for my mother.'' I replied, feeling a little awkward as he just stood there, inspecting my back.

''That's so cool!'' He said happily.

''You really think so? I don't know how Ace would feel about it.'' Then, Luffy did something surprising.

''Faythe, just because I got a tattoo doesn't mean you can have one.'' He said in the most Ace-like voice I've ever heard. I covered my mouth and laughed heartily before zipping up the back of my dress.

''That's right! He would say that EXACTLY!'' I held my stomach as I giggled furiously, thinking of Ace telling me off for getting inked. Luffy laughed too, and for a while things were perfect. We had a new crew member, all of us were gathered together on the same ship (some sleeping and others up getting some late night working in) and my best friend and I were having a conversation about Ace that wasn't sad for once. When the laughter died down, that's when things became awkward again. You remember that weird feeling in my stomach I mentioned earlier? It came back, and this time it was worse. I tried to ignore it, but in the end, the awkward silence and the stomach pain ended up making me think it was time for bed. So, I flashed the captain a smile, and I told him goodnight.

''Sleep tight! See ya tomorrow.'' He told me, with his biggest grin.

''You better get some sleep too. Tomorrow will be a long day.'' I told him over my shoulder.

''Yeah, I'll go to bed in a bit. Don't worry about me.'' He replied. I nodded and tried not to think about him standing on the deck of the Sunny all by himself as I headed downstairs to the warm bed that awaited me. As I stepped in the room, I heard the quiet snoring of Nami, and the breathing of Primula, who lay on her blanket mattress sleeping in peace.

Robin was curled up under her blankets, while Nami was sprawled in her bed, barely covered. I changed out of my dress into warm pajama bottoms and a tank top before getting into my bed and trying to fall asleep. It took me awhile to actually start dreaming, but when I did I fell deep into dreams of this new blue haired girl in my life, as well as this weird stomach feeling slowly eating me alive, and plenty of awkward conversations with my dark haired pirate captain.


	9. Farewell to Paradise (Kayotou Isalnd)

**Chapter Eight: Farewell to Paradise**

**~Primula~**

** "Life will break you. Nobody can protect you from that, and living alone won't either, for solitude will also break you with its yearning. You have to love. You have to feel. It is the reason you are here on earth.'' ~ Louise Erdrich**

I awoke to the sunlight streaming in through the small porthole window on the far end of the room. The sound of loud snoring caused me to remember everything that happened yesterday. Shaking off the nerves I had from waking up in a new place, I got to my feet to see that the other two girls had left already, but Faythe was tossing and turning in her bed. She looked like she was having a nightmare.

''Faythe? Are you okay? Hey, wake up!'' I gently shook her by the shoulders. She was starting to make weird faces and she was shaking.

''Wake up! Gah! Come on!'' I growled, shaking her harder before giving up and lifting her eyelids. Almost instantly, the dark haired girl snapped out of it and her green eyes fixed on me.

''What happened?'' She frowned, clearly not remembering her nightmare.

''You must've been having a really bad nightmare because you were shaking and freaking out.'' I replied calmly.

''Oh. Thank you for waking me up, then.''

''Where are the other girls?'' I asked, finding it odd that they would be gone before us.

''They're probably on the island, shopping. We all had to finish stocking up if we are going to be camping out on the Sunny, waiting for the log pose to reset.'' Faythe told me.

''Oh, I see. Okay, then.'' I sighed.

''You alright?'' She asked me, yawning and stretching before untangling herself from the blanket.

''Yes and no. I don't have the shop anymore, and it's been awhile since I was at sea. I don't know what to do with myself.'' I groaned, throwing myself backwards on one of the beds.

''I wouldn't do that on Nami's bed. She likes to sleep naked depending on the heat in here.'' Faythe warned. I shrieked and got off the bed faster than a strike of lightning.

''You people are so weird!'' I huffed.

''Oh, WE'RE weird, miss freaky-ass-Siren-thing?'' Faythe teased.

''At least I don't sleep naked in a room full of other girls!'' I shot back.

''Would you rather sleep naked in a room full of men? Because I know a lonely man just one flight of stairs down that could use some lovin'!'' She said playfully, poking me in the stomach.

''Eek! No thank you!'' I backed away from her.

''Then don't complain about the sleeping arrangements. It was your idea to go sailing with us in the first place.''

''Actually, that was a lie. It was your captain's idea to let me come along, even though he should have killed me.''

''Primula! Don't talk like that!'' She told me. Faythe wasn't messing around this time. She was really angry with me.

''I was just joking. I wasn't being serious."

''You better have just been joking. Because you really are our friend, and you shouldn't talk like that. What makes you so sad, anyway?'' She asked.

''I don't really know if I want to talk about it yet. I still don't know everyone that well, and I just…. It's personal. I have to get to know you guys better, first.''

''You mean you don't count all of the wild stories you've probably heard from the other assassins or even the Marines as 'getting to know us'?''

''Nah. Marines practice too much absolute justice crap. There is no absolute justice, just like there is no black and white. Life is grey. People are grey. They have good and bad in them. They can't always make good choices, just like they can't make all bad choices.'' I said, thinking back to a lot of pirates I met working in my shop.

''I never thought of it that way.'' Faythe seemed slightly impressed.

''It's the truth, though, isn't it?''

''I don't know. I mean… not everyone makes good choices.''

''Maybe now they don't, but at some point in their life they probably did. Most Marines have suffered great death in their lives from pirates, and so they make the bad choices to eradicate them all, when not all pirates are killers.''

''Yeah, I guess that makes sense.'' She agreed.

''So, I wanted to ask if I could go back to the city before we leave? I actually do want to get my things from my old house.'' Primula told me.

''Oh. Yeah, we can do that. As long as you don't plan on ambushing us this time.'' She replied, going through clothes that were piled into her dresser.

''You don't have to worry about that.'' I told her as I started to leave the room so Faythe could change.

''See you up there.'' I didn't reply as I left the room and started clambering up the stairs. Some of the crew members were up top lazing around, but most of them were gone.

''You're awake! Finally. I thought you and Faythe were going to sleep all day.'' Nami said, waving at me.

''Where is everyone?''

''Sanji went to the market, Franky needed to get some scrap metal, so he is asking around. Zolo is lifting weights, and I have no idea where Chopper went off to. He's probably in his office.'' Nami answered.

''Faythe and I are heading out, too. I want to get my things, for real this time.''

''I would go with, but the less people there are in town, the less likely we are to attract attention. I already made them wear disguises.''

''That was a good idea.'' I nodded.

''When will Sanji be back with the meat? I'm hungry.'' Luffy groaned from the huge lion figurehead on the front of the ship.

''Shouldn't be long.'' The dark haired Robin said in an even tone, not once looking up from her book.

''Ready to go, Primula?'' I heard Faythe asking as she stepped onto the top deck. She was wearing dark jeans with a loose teal sweater and she had her hair pulled into a slick ponytail.

''Yep, and you can just call me Prim.'' I told her. No one but my mother had called me by my nickname, but I also hadn't met many decent people since then.

''Oh, okay. Well, let's get going then, Prim.'' Faythe said.

''Before you guys do, wear these.'' Nami told us with pleading eyes, holding out a set of robes with strange symbols on them.

''What are they?''

''If anyone asks, tell them you're traders and that you're just visiting. Keep the hoods up and hide your faces, especially Prim. She will be too noticeable otherwise.'' She ordered. We nodded and donned the strange, long black robes. They were uncomfortable and hot, but if they kept us from getting attacked, I wasn't complaining.

Faythe followed close behind me as I lead the both of us to my old home that lay just on the outskirts of town. We did get some weird looks, but luckily no one decided to stop and chat with us.

I peered around before unlocking the door to my house with the key I had tucked away under the welcome mat. The moment I entered, I knew something was off. The living room chairs were tipped over on their sides and slashed open, fluffy white stuffing lay scattered everywhere. The fridge was tipped over and all of my food (I didn't have much anyway, but still) was gone. My plates and bowls were smashed and shattered porcelain lay everywhere.

All I could do was move forward, in shock at the horrific state my apartment was in. When I got to my bedroom, I nearly broke down in tears. Blood was smeared on the wall, and it spelled out, ''YOU WILL PAY.'' The dark red words glared on the wall while I gasped at the bed that was covered in blood. The sheets were ripped and torn, and the pillows had their stuffing taken out.

''Let's just get your clothes and go.'' Faythe's voice was shaky with the shock and sadness. I nodded in silence before going to my closet and turning the light on. I screamed and covered my eyes.

''This is just sick!'' She shouted, closing the door.

''What do I do? I don't have anything to wear, and my mother's clothes are in there too! I have to get them, but…'' I shuddered.

''What kind of freaks would put a dead body in your closet!?''

''The Blackwings. I know it was them. They know I'm alive and leaving. I was stupid to keep my house key in such an obvious place….'' I tried to calm myself down before reaching into the closet and yanking some of my things off their hangers. I shivered and tried not to look at the body, but I knew this assassin. Faythe did, too.

''No way…it's…''

''The swordsman from my shop, yes.'' I whispered faintly, reaching into the closet and getting my mother's old clothes out of the top drawer of the dresser along with some extra chains for my necklace. I cleaned the rest out quickly and I grabbed my luggage bags from under the bed. Faythe watched in utter silence as I calmly threw everything into my bags and sealed them up tight.

''You okay?'' She wondered, putting a hand on my shoulder.

''I'm alright. Let's just get out of here. That body is starting to smell.'' I said pointedly before gripping the bags tightly in my hands and making my way out. Faythe took one right out of my hand.

''I've got this. After all of that, you shouldn't have to carry this stuff by yourself.''

''Thank you.'' I said gratefully.

''Don't worry. Nothing bad is going to happen to you, I swear.'' I nodded, not wanting to give away how shocked and scared I really was.

When we reached the ship and I got my things put away, I overheard Faythe telling the other crew members what happened.

''I can't believe she was so strong about it. That was the most eerie thing I have ever seen.''

''We can protect her.'' Sanji said understandingly.

''Yeah, I know, but…. If you guys had been there, you would know what I mean. She just handled it so well. I'd be a wreck if that were me.''

''Oi, everybody! The log pose just reset! Let's get ready to head out!'' Nami ordered. The green haired swordsman (Zolo, I think) and the blonde cook worked together to get the anchor out of the sea. The long nosed man unfurled the mast and Nami helped the blue haired cyborg steer in the right direction of the next island. I was a little sad to see the place I used to call home start to vanish before my eyes, but after all that happened; I didn't really think I was going to miss it too much.

''You okay, Prima-chwan?'' The cook asked.

''Yeah. I feel a lot better, actually.''

''That's wonderful, because I am going to make a big meal tonight!'' He smiled happily before floating away. He was a little creepy, but a lot of people on this ship weren't normal. I spent the next few hours with Faythe and Nami, looking up things in Nami's huge astronomy tower/mapping room. Before too long, dinner was announced and all of us gathered together in the really unique kitchen of the Thousand Sunny.

Over dinner, the crew asked me questions, and they got to know a little about me while I got to know all of their names and a little bit about themselves as well. As weird as I thought the Straw Hat crew was at first, I realized how alike they all were. Each of them had a similar past to mine, and all of them could relate to what I had been through. The Blackwings couldn't have underestimated them more. After hearing the stories of their greatest adventures, I began to feel at ease with them. Maybe nothing would ever harm me again. Maybe it was time to let my guard down and enjoy myself.

I went to sleep that night without being afraid for the first time in a really long while, thinking that my new friends were right…. I didn't ever have to be alone anymore.


	10. Love and Loss

**Chapter Nine: Love and Loss**

**~Faythe~**

** "I know that's what people say- you'll get over it. I'd say it, too. But I know it's not true. Oh, you'll be happy again, never fear. But you won't forget. Every time you fall in love it will be because something in the man reminds you of him." **

― **Betty Smith**

_*FLASHBACK*_

_ I lay there in a crumpled heap on the wooden floor of the ship. Kairoseki handcuffs bound my wrists high in the air as the chain attached to the ceiling rattled quietly with the movement of the ship. Blood trickles down my arms from the numerous stab wounds littering them. My clothes were torn and slashed everywhere. Despite all I had suffered as Blackbeard's prisoner, I still refused what he wanted. My heart sank as I heard his heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. _

_ ''Hello, daughter. You look quite lovely in this light.'' He laughed cruelly, eyeing me._

_ ''Every day you ask me the same question… and I give you the same answer. I will never leave Luffy's crew. You'll have to kill me!'' I snarled through gritted teeth._

_ ''That can be arranged. See, we didn't really need you. I don't want you on my crew. You're not strong enough, and you being my daughter means I can't have any other sort of relationship with you.''_

_ ''So, you're not above chaining me and torturing me, but rape is going too far?'' I stared into his cold, soulless eyes._

_ ''Well, my men could have you, but where is the fun in that? No. I think it's time we get rid of you.''_

_ ''Why? Why are you doing all of this?! If you really are my father, then I wasted my whole life wondering about you for NOTHING. How could you do this to your own daughter?'' I asked weakly, tears filling my eyes._

_ ''You don't know anything about me! I wish you weren't my daughter! She died because of you! You are the reason she left me! You came between us, and I will never forgive you!'' Teach snapped at me angrily, getting in my face._

_ ''That's why you're doing this? Because she died giving birth to me?'' I asked incredulously. This was the first I had ever heard about my mother. _

_ ''You don't know anything about the pain that you have caused us!'' He squeezed my arms incredibly tight. I felt the slash wounds on my arms reopening as he grabbed me. I tried my best not to scream, but it took all of the energy I had left._

_ ''Don't worry, though. You won't be around long enough to see what kind of world I am going to create for her.'' He laughed, unhooking the chains from my hand cuffs and dragging me by my hair. He threw me onto the ground._

_ ''Ow!'' I yelled, hearing my side make a horrible cracking sound. Blackbeard lifted me by my handcuffs and proceeded to drag me onto the top deck. It was there that he revealed his plan for me._

_ ''Don't worry. We've already left a trail of bodies for Ace to follow. They'll end with the body of his girlfriend and his capture. He will be so heartbroken he won't know what to do. Ze ha ha ha ha!'' He laughed loudly, forcing my head back so that I could look at the desolate desert island we were closing in on._

_ ''That is Alabasta. It will be your final stop…and the start of our rise to fame!'' He smiled coldly at me. _

_ I remember being thrown onto the hot sand and just left there to die, bleeding out from all of the wounds and nearly passing out from that plus dehydration. I almost gave up. My heart wasn't in it anymore…until… I saw him. I thought it was Luffy at first, in the distance. All I could see was the hat and the dark hair. Then, I realized what was happening and I forced myself to stay alive for him._

_ ''Faythe! Oh, my god! WHO DID THIS TO YOU?'' The rage in his voice would make any sailor worth his salt shake._

_ ''It doesn't matter. Please, you have to get off this island! They're looking for you!'' _

_ ''Doesn't matter? You're going to die if I don't do something!'' Ace gently took some things out of the pack he was carrying and he lifted a flask to my mouth. The water cooled as it went down my throat, refreshing me and giving me a little bit of strength. _

_ ''Come on. I'm not letting you die.'' Ace gently lifted me onto his back, hung his pack in the crease of his elbow and tightly wrapped his arms around my legs to keep me from falling. At this point, I used the handcuffs to help me stay on his back even though I felt like I was going to fall. _

_ ''Faythe, you're going to be okay. I promise. I'm going to look after you.'' His words will forever haunt me. He took care of me so well. I was near death (possibly in the process of dying) and then he just comes back into my life and forces me to live through this. What have I done to him? It's all my fault. _

_ *FLASHBACK ENDS*_

I jerked upright and just barely stopped myself from breaking down. The other girls were sleeping peacefully, and so I grabbed Ace's hat off the dresser and crammed it on my head before carefully making my way to Sunny's exterior. The moon hung low in the sky, the sun probably not far off from rising. There was a slightly chilly feeling in the air as I climbed onto Sunny's figurehead and sat down to stare at the beautiful expanse of sea stretched out before me.

''You okay?''

''Eek!'' I jumped backwards, forgetting I was on the lion head, and just as I was about to fall off, I felt arms entangle around mine. I was pulled back onto the figurehead and I collapsed, breathing heavily.

''Sorry! Did I scare ya?'' Luffy laughed loudly.

''Baka! You almost killed me!'' I gasped.

''Nope. I wouldn't let you die. You might get really sick, but I would look after you.'' The pirate captain said casually. I fell silent and I couldn't meet his eyes. Even though he is an idiot, he still picks up on things better than most people.

''Did I hurt you?'' He had a confused look on his face.

''He said the same thing….and then he died.'' I said weakly.

''…Ace…?'' Luffy asked.

''Please, don't you die on me too. Even if the price is my life, please don't leave me.'' I begged, feeling the tears prick at the corners of my eyes.

''If the price is your life, then neither of us will die. I will protect you, and I will do it by staying alive, too. I won't leave you. I'm your best friend. Where else would I go?'' He smirked at me. There was that weird feeling in my tummy again, and I realized for the first time that it didn't really hurt. Although, it gave me kind of a nauseous feeling along with it. I still didn't know why it was there, and what it had to do with the straw hat boy.

''Thank you.'' I breathed, giving in to some weird instinct as I fell forward and rested my head against his 'X' scar. There was this moment where lifted his arms up in shock… and then he wrapped them tight around me and he pressed his chin onto the top of Ace's hat.

''You're not going to leave me, are you?''

''Never.'' I replied against his skin. He held me tighter.

''Good…because…Sabo and then Ace…. I can't lose you too.'' He whispered. People always assume Luffy is this idiot (and most of the time, he is) but there is this whole other side to him that he only ever seems to show me. It amazes me how different he can be sometimes.

''Luffy… doesn't it seem, colder to you?'' I asked, shivering slightly.

''It's snowing!'' He gasped with childlike excitement.

''It is!'' His arms loosened around me and I could see the fluttering white snow crystals dancing through the air all around us.

''It's beautiful! I haven't seen snow in forever!'' I gasped, standing up and racing onto the deck, dancing around in the wintry air.

''Look, what is that?'' Luffy pointed off into the distance at a strange glimmering light.

''It wasn't there a few minutes ago! Maybe that's the next island!''

''Let's go wake Nami and make her take us there!'' He demanded.

''Are you crazy? She would kill us!''

''But I can't wait! I want to go see the island!'' Luffy complained, staring excitedly at the lights.

''You're just going to have to calm down.'' I told him.

''Ehhhhh.'' He made a sour face and just let himself fall backwards onto the deck.

''What are you doing?''

''I'm going to sleep.'' He replied in an irritated manner.

''Luffy…. Can you hear that?'' All of a sudden, in the stillness of the night, a ringing filled the air. The sounds of laughter and singing drowned out the silence all around us.

''Music?'' He sat up and looked around.

''That island sure does seem like it would be fun.'' I smiled, listening to the beautiful sounds of bells and child-like voices singing in a chorus. In a bit of a trance, I started twirling around in my night clothes, dancing all by myself to the sounds filling the air.

''So, are we going to wake up Nami?''

''Only if you come dance with me.'' I huffed in reply.

''What!?'' His cheeks turned a cherry red as he just stared at me in disbelief. I gave him the classic, you-heard-me-now-get-your-ass-over-here look.

''I don't know how to dance, and I don't want to learn.'' He folded his arms. I could still see the color in his face.

''Then I guess we just have to listen to this beautiful music and see those mysterious lights until daylight, when they might be all gone.''

''Sometimes, you make me angry.'' Luffy said in a rather ruffled manner before making his ultimate choice and standing up. I t took me by surprise when I was whirling around to the beat of the music and the pirate captain suddenly grabbed my hands and spun me around.

''I danced with you. Now can we talk to Nami.'' He sounded so flustered about this that it was almost cute. Maybe it was a little cute. How innocent could he be?

''Monkey D. Luffy! That's not how you dance with a girl!''

''It's how I dance with my best friend, okay?''

''Your best friend is a girl, you jerk! Put some effort into it!'' I ordered. He rolled his eyes, but he knew I wouldn't give in to what he wanted until I got what I wanted. I wasn't even sure why I wanted him to dance with me so badly. I don't honestly know. It was something about the music that just made me want to! My feet had a mind of their own right now!

''Alright, alright.'' He sulked. I took one of his hands and placed it on my waist, while the other I held firmly in mine.

''Now, we spin.'' I instructed, twirling around slowly in the falling snow. The music seemed to grow louder and it felt warmer as the two of us danced together. Luffy didn't meet my eyes at first, but then, he started to laugh.

''What?''

''This is fun!'' He answered, twirling faster.

''Oi, Luffy!'' I yelled as his hand let go of mine and joined his other around my waist. He lifted me into the air and spun me around. I screamed out in surprise, and then I giggled as he went back to our first way of dancing, spinning the both of us around and laughing until we felt our throats get dry and our stomach muscles were tense. We eventually just sat down, him leaning against the mast and me laying on the cold grass (now lightly dusted with snow).

''I don't know what that was.'' I breathed, brushing snowflakes off my eyelashes.

''I don't either, but it was really fun.'' Luffy smiled in contentment.

''What the hell is going on?'' Zolo's voice startled me a little. He was glaring at us.

''Sorry, we just got caught up in the music.'' I responded.

''Yeah, whatever. Thank you for disturbing the peace.''

''Don't you hear it?'' I asked as he turned to go back down the stairs.

''I don't hear anything! All I heard was you two laughing your assess off. There isn't any music. You're tired. Go to bed so that we can all get some rest. Goodnight.'' Zolo hobbled back down the stairs, muttering darkly to himself. I looked over at Luffy.

''You hear it though, don't you?'' I frowned.

''Yeah, I'm not crazy!'' The straw hat boy glared after Zolo. I was confused as to why we were the only ones who could hear it, but I decided not to worry too much.

''I guess he's right. See you in the morning, captain. And…thank you.'' I smiled at him before heading out to the Women's Quarters.

''Goodnight!'' I heard him call out to me.

As I crawled back into bed, I realized I was still wearing Ace's hat. So, I removed the hat and plopped it onto the pillow next to me before closing my eyes and trying to get some sleep. When I finally managed to sleep, the horrific nightmares of Ace's death that usually haunted my dreaming were replaced with Luffy spinning around with me in the softly falling snow.

**~I hope you guys really enjoyed this chapter. It was kind of emotional for me to write it, and I put a lot of heart into it. As for the Luffy/Faythe dancing kind of thing, I tried to make it seem like Luffy wasn't OOC, but it's really difficult. Especially since I think he really would act different in situations like this. You have to think he hasn't really been put in those kind of situations before (except for Boa, and well… we all know how that turned out.) So, just let me know how you felt about it because I know that whole scene was a little strange, haha. Anyway, thanks for reading! ~MikkyMouse**


	11. Tis the Season!

**Chapter Ten: 'Tis the Season!**

** ~Faythe~**

** ''A lovely thing about Christmas is that it's compulsory, like a thunderstorm, and we all go through it together.'' ~Garrison Keillor **

''Faythe! Faythe, wake up!'' I heard someone shouting to me through my dream. Groaning, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and sat up to find myself face to face with Luffy.

''Baka! What are you doing in the Women's Quarters?'' I asked, looking around to see if the other girls were in here. I couldn't see Primula's bed, but usually I can see her long legs ticking out from the sides of Robin's bed. I figured she must be gone. The other beds were empty, too.

''We just landed on the island where the lights were coming from last night! You have to see it!'' He said happily, as if that meant Nami wouldn't murder him for breaking into our room to wake me up.

''Alright, alright. Nami's going to kill you if she finds out about this, though.''

''Hurry up!'' Luffy pleaded.

''I'm hurrying! Get out of my room so I can change!'' I ordered.

''Okay!'' He sprinted out of the room. I sighed and threw the covers off before starting to get undressed. I found a long-sleeved green dress with a belt that buckles around the middle. I figured it would be warm and this was probably a cold island, judging by the temp in the room so I threw it on and rushed upstairs.

Everyone was standing on deck, admiring the scenery before us. From where the Sunny was docked nearby a wooden pier, we could see a dirt path along a smallish hill. Beyond that we could just faintly see all of the pine trees scattered around. Every single one had strings of the brightest lights you've ever seen-some were multi-colored, others were white, some were even dark blue and purple. Adorning the tops of these light-covered pine trees were brilliant stars that glowed so brightly.

''What makes them glow like that? There are no outlets outside, I'm sure.''

''I don't know, but it's an incredible phenomenon. Whatever is behind it must be truly amazing.'' Robin said in a nerdy fashion.

''Are we going to go explore?'' I asked hesitantly.

''Someone will have to stay here with Sunny, and I am not missing out on this!'' Franky said enthusiastically.

''I'll stay here.'' Zolo offered.

''Really? You never want to stay behind!''

''I don't like this island.'' He shrugged.

''You're no fun.'' I frowned.

''So, Zolo is the only one staying with Sunny?'' Primula asked curiously.

''He can handle himself.'' I told her.

''This just doesn't seem like the kind of place you should be all by yourself.'' She said kindly.

''Why don't you stay back, too? You can always come and check it out later.'' I suggested. She nodded and sat down on a nearby barrel. The rest of us said quick goodbyes and rushed down the gangplank and onto the pier.

Things got more fantastic and strange the farther we went. Light covered trees were everywhere, and we spotted a village up ahead that had so many lights hung up on the houses that it glowed, even in the day time. Day time itself didn't have much light from the island…the sun was hidden behind thick snow clouds. All of us were trudging through at least a good 8 inches of snow.

It wasn't long before we reached the village and we could see all of the lights and decorations up close. Some people rode up and down the snow covered street in horse-driven buggies, others were putting up bright lights on their Victorian style houses. A lot of people were rushing around in a busy way, carrying bags or boxes almost up to their noses.

''I'm going to go ask around about all of these lights.'' Robin told us before taking off on her endless quest for knowledge.

''I'll meet up with you guys later.'' Nami said, splitting up, too. Franky and Usopp went to go look around, Brook went with Sanji to see what kind of cuisine they sold on this island and that left just Chopper, Luffy and I.

''I don't know about you guys, but I want to know what the big deal is around here, too.'' I looked over at them.

''Yeah! This place is so pretty… I wonder if they have any candy here.'' Chopper's eyes widened and started to sparkle.

''I don't think it's a good idea for the three of us to split. Usually, that's when all of the weird stuff starts. Let's just stick together.''

''Works for me.'' Luffy agreed, looking around with a big grin on his face.

''Let's go in here? Maybe this guy knows.'' I pointed to a shop just up ahead.

''Sure!'' The two of them followed behind me as I entered. Most shops on this street were busy, but not this one for some reason. It was strangely empty of customers. Rarities and odd things sat on shelves, and most of the stuff looked…. I don't know. Magical? Like it had energy of its own that you could just feel by looking at it. The shopkeeper emerged almost silently. He had shoulder-length grey hair that was turning white, and a slight beard was growing on his chin. His eyes were covered by small, round glasses and he wore a clean white suit with a bright red tie. It was a pretty strange outfit, but he seemed to fit into this shop well.

''First customers of the day. What'll it be?'' He asked in a quiet (but pleasant) voice.

''Actually, we are travelers and we were wondering what is exactly the deal with this island? Why is everyone so happy? Why are there so many lights?''

''Do people need a reason to decorate their homes with lights? Do they need a reason to be so happy?'' He frowned at me. I felt myself turn scarlet.

''Well, it just seems like something is going on. Do you know what it is?''

''Do I know what it is? Of course I do. It's Christmas.''

''Christmas?'' The three of us asked altogether.

''Never heard of it? Well, seeing as how I won't be having any customers today, I don't see the harm in explaining. Sit down at the table over in the back. I'll make you some hot chocolate.'' He told us. We followed the shopkeeper to the back room where a small table sat in front of a roaring fireplace. It felt good to warm ourselves by the fire as we took seats on the fluffy red pillows he had lined up on both sides of the table.

''I feel bad for the guy. He never gets any customers.''

''Yeah. He's a nice old man.'' Luffy agreed, rubbing his hands together in front of the fire.

''I wonder what hot chocolate is?'' Chopper asked, imaging lots of candy, no doubt.

''So, what brings you three to Christmas Towne?'' The shopkeeper asked.

''We were just traveling, and we saw the lights late last night.''

''Ah. This island is very noticeable at night. Tell me, did you hear the music?'' He wondered. There was a sort of all-knowing tone in his voice, like he would know almost everything about us if we just answered this one question. He was still out of view, so I couldn't see his expression.

''Yes!'' Luffy and I replied.

''I was sleeping.'' Chopper answered.

''Heh. That's interesting.'' He said. I peered over at Luffy, and I knew we were both thinking along the same lines… what does the music mean?

''So, what does the music do? I mean… one of our ship mates couldn't hear a thing, but he and I heard the singing clear as day.''

''I can't tell you what it means. You'll just have to find out.'' Came his cryptic answer. We sat in silence for a few minutes, until the shopkeeper came back with a tray of four steaming mugs. He set the tray down on the table.

''Take whichever one you want, but be careful-they're pretty hot.'' He warned us. I gripped the mug closest to me by the handle and gently set it down in front of me. The liquid inside it was frothy and definitely melted chocolate from the smell of it drifting into my nose. It was the best thing I had ever smelled in my life. When we all had our mugs sitting in front of us, he pulled out some red and white striped things from his pocket.

''Candy canes. I usually use them to stir the hot chocolate to give it that peppermint flavor. Helps cool it down, too.'' He told us before handing them out. He sat down and started unwrapping the plastic along his candy cane.

''Luffy!'' I gasped, looked over at my captain. He was trying to eat the candy cane-wrapper and all.

''There's a plastic coating on it. You have to peel it back.'' The man instructed us.

''That would explain why it didn't have a taste.'' He took the candy cane out of his mouth. It was now broken in several places, and I watched as he tried to unwrap the plastic. To my amusement, he finally got it, and then all of us returned to being serious (except Chopper. He just got handed candy, and he was having a moment).

''You want to know what Christmas is?''

''Yeah!''

''It's the name of a holiday. We started celebrating it such a long time ago, that most of us have forgotten why. Christmas is also the feeling and the spirit that comes out around this time of year for us. See, it doesn't always snow here. The moment it starts, that's when we begin to celebrate. We give gifts to each other, to show thanks to them for being in our lives. We celebrate our friends and the memories we have made. This excitement also passes on to the children. A man that lives here spends his year dedicated to making, decorating and painting toys to give to the children of this island. When Christmas day finally gets here (it's the twenty-fifth day since the snow started falling) he takes all of his gifts to the island's children, and the adults give their presents to their friends. Christmas is also celebrated in the food we eat and the way we decorate. Singing is also common.'' He explained. I was a little confused as to what the singing still meant, but now I understood a lot more about this. It actually sounded like fun.

''Wow. We should celebrate, too while we're here!'' I proclaimed before sticking the candy cane into my mouth to try for the first time.

''This is so amazing…. We should have this onboard the Sunny…''Chopper had already guzzled hit hot chocolate down, and he was halfway through his candy cane.

''Slow down there. I don't want you to hurt yourself!'' The shopkeeper laughed.

''Don't worry, he does this kind of stuff at home all the time.'' I assured him.

''If you're sure he's going to be alright. Oh, and I forgot to mention one thing… this island is safeguarded from those who wish it harm. Those who want to harm you will not be able to find you so long as you are here. Consider this a vacation from your…travels.'' He winked at us.

''Really?! So, the Marines will never find us here?'' Luffy said in a loud, obnoxious way. I just wanted to sink into the floor and be a worm. He just gave away our status.

''No, they will not. You can enjoy your time here.''

''Wait-you don't care that we are…Pirates?'' I asked. His bright blue eyes were fixated on me.

''Of course not. You heard the music, didn't you?'' He questioned again.

''Y-yes but I am not quite sure what all of that has to do with-''

''Then don't worry about anything. Go and celebrate Christmas with your friends.'' He said. We sat in silence for a few minutes, before Luffy started to talk about some of our adventures with the shopkeeper. The two of them really seemed to hit it off. It was like they understood each other so well. It was getting late when we finally decided we should get going back to the Sunny.

''That was really fun! We should come back and see you again sometime, old man!'' Luffy laughed, as blunt as ever.

''Ho, ho ho! My name is Kris, should you ever want to find me again.'' He told us. The three of us said goodbye to Kris and then started making our way back to the ship.

''Those Candy Canes are good. I want more.'' Chopper said dreamily.

''I think you need a small break from sugar before jumping back on the wagon. It can't be good for you.'' I said, starting to get a little chilled.

''Who cares? This is going to be so fun! Wait… we need berries to buy gifts…'' Luffy realized.

''Yeah. Don't you have your own?''

''Nami keeps mine because she says I will spend it all on meat.''

''Which you will.''

''She won't trust me with it.''

''Let me handle Nami. If we tell her about Christmas, she will be too excited about getting presents to care that we need berries to get them.''

''You're right.'' He nodded in agreement.

''But, Nami loves her berries. She probably won't give them up without a fight.'' Chopper interjected. He had a point. I recalled on the times she almost killed us because we went overboard with buying things.

''We will work things out, don't worry.'' I told them as the Sunny came into view. A few moments later, all of us were gathered together on the top deck, discussing this holiday idea.

''I don't like it.'' Zolo said, his arms folded and a lazy expression on his face.

''You don't like anything fun.'' I sighed.

''Exactly. I thought you guys would know that by now.''

''Well, I'm the Captain, and I say we do it.'' Luffy said stubbornly.

''We only have so many berries, and we can't afford to go crazy with this. We might need to limit it to just one person giving another a gift…. Like we pick who we want to buy a gift for and we only get that person a present…but that might not work out with having eleven crew members.''

''How about we write our names, pick from a hat and whoever we get we give a gift to? As for the extra person, whoever is leftover from the drawing is the extra person and we all have to get them a gift.'' Robin stated her idea.

''That would be a lot of berries, though.'' Nami made a face.

''How else would we do it? This is the only way that actually makes sense without the last person actually getting nothing. It gives one of us something to look forward to. We don't have to get expensive gifts.'' Usopp defended her idea.

''I guess you're right. We just have to be careful, and we can't go into our emergency funds.''

''I'll make a Christmas dinner and desert!'' Sanji said excitedly.

''I can make strings of lights for Sunny!'' Franky offered.

''Chopper and I can find out all the Christmas traditions.'' Robin told us. Everyone was getting psyched up for this holiday, and I had to admit that I was, too. I knew it would also be a great experience for us to not worry for once about being followed by the Marines and the assassins. I stayed awake for a while that night, still wondering what hearing the singing from the island meant, as I could now hear the bells and the singing perfectly clearly.

_Children, sleeping._

_ Snow is softly falling._

_ Dreams are calling,_

_ Like bells in the distance._

_ We were dreamers,_

_ Not so long ago._

_ But one by one, we_

_ All had to grow up._

_ When it seems the magic slipped away..._

_ We find it all again on Christmas Day._

_ Believe in what your heart is saying,_

_ Hear the melody that's playing._

_ There's no time to waste,_

_ There so much to celebrate._

_ Believe in what you feel inside,_

_ Give your dreams the wings to fly._

_ You have everything you need, if you just believe._

I let the Christmas singing lull me to sleep, but I never forgot that song, or the feeling of hearing it echo through the ship's walls…a phantom song that only I and our captain seemed to hear.

~Hey guys! I just wanted to say that the song near the end is Believe from the Polar Express and I don't own it. It belongs to Josh Groban (as far as I know). I hope you liked this chapter, even though it is still a little while before Christmas. Thank you for reading!~ MikkyMouse


	12. The Secret Art

**Chapter Eleven: The Secret Art**

**~Faythe~**

** "We make a living by what we get. We make a life by what we give." **

**~ Winston Churchill**

Over the course of the next few days, the entire crew started getting ready for this holiday. Franky worked hard to get the festive Christmas lights hung all around the ship. Sanji and Zolo argued over who would get a Christmas tree (Sanji and Zolo both cut trees and we just put them all over the Sunny and decorated them with ornaments and lights. Nami showed up with bags full of traditional Christmas clothes, including embarrassing dresses for the girls, and strange sweaters, dress pants, and even pajamas for the men. We would sit in the new Christmassy dining room and talk about all of the traditional Christmas stories, like Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (Chopper's favorite).

Before long, it was coming up just three days before Christmas and we had to do the name drawing.

''So, we fixed the name drawing. Whoever is the extra person, not only will receive gifts from everyone, but they will have to give gifts to everyone. We managed to save more berries than I thought we would.''

''Sounds like fun.'' Robin smiled at the thought.

''Everyone ready?'' Nami asked before passing around a slip of paper. Everyone was writing down their names hurriedly, and when they finished Nami tore the name strips out and folded them neatly. Luffy removed his hat for a moment.

''Are-you sure you want us to use the straw hat?'' She asked curiously.

''Of course! Shishishishi!'' He laughed, holding it out to her. Nami nodded and tossed the strips of paper inside. Within a few minutes, everyone had drawn their names. Some looked happy, others looked like they didn't have a clue what to do. I sat there, waiting patiently. I was the last person Nami came to, and I didn't get a slip. She took the last piece out of the hat and held it up to read.

''Faythe is the extra.'' Nami informed us.

''Me?'' I frowned.

''Looks like it.'' She handed me the last slip of paper before giving Luffy the hat back.

''Well, let's get looking for gifts then.'' Primula got up. Everyone split up the moment we got near town, looking for gifts for their person. I sighed. They gave me the most difficult job of all. I had to find gifts for everyone. I didn't really care about getting gifts from them all…. I will be pretty surprised to see what they get me, since I don't even know what I want. I thought as I started peering around the shops.

The first thing that caught my eye was a shop that sold all kind of arts and crafts. It took me awhile, but I did find charting paper in there. It was pretty cheap, too. I picked up some new graphing pencils, too. Crossing Nami off in my mental list, I started trying to think up ideas of what to buy for everyone else. I found a sturdy tool belt for Usopp because his older one can't really fit anymore since he got more muscular during the last few years. In a music store, I found some pretty nice things I thought of getting for Brook. I ended up buying him some red and green guitar picks as well as some new shades. I never understood why Brook liked sunglasses so much…. He didn't really have eyes, you know? Anyhow, I was browsing some books and I found one on the most legendary swords in the world. Even though Zolo doesn't read much, he would find this incredibly interesting. He might even find his own swords! After I went to go buy it, I found a bin full of small reindeer plushies. They were so cute! I was digging through them to find the softest and cutest one when I came across one with a blue nose. I gasped. It must've been the only one in there. I rushed up to pay for my items when the storekeeper gave me an apologetic look.

''I'm so sorry for this item, ma'am. The nose is supposed to be red, not blue. The manufacturer must've messed up. I thought we got rid of them all.'' She started to take the reindeer away.

''No! I love it! Please let me buy it.'' I begged. She frowned, but handed me back the blue-nosed reindeer and I paid for the items before rushing out with my numerous shopping bags. I now knew how Nami felt. Stumbling around and trying to keep my balance with these bags weighing me down, I started to peer around for the other gifts I was missing.

''Having fun?'' Usopp teased as he passed me on the street. I stuck out my tongue and I heard him laugh as we passed each other. He was lucky I had bags in my hands.

I finished buying for Chopper when I got him some packaged cotton candy and hot chocolate with mini marshmallows. I found a brand new hammer for Franky that was ultra-durable and extra strong. Along with that, I got him some really loose shirts with Christmassy designs. Sanji was easy to buy for. I found a recipe book for some Christmas dinners and feasts, and I got him a pack of cigarettes since I knew he was getting low. Not only that, but apparently they were peppermint scented. Might make us able to stand his smoke. Robin's present was easy, as I got her a book on some wonders of the world and a few outfits from the Criminal store.

When it came to Luffy's gift, I had NO idea. The bags were seriously weighing me down now, and I needed a break. So, I found Kris's shop and I stopped in for a visit.

''Kris?'' I asked, looking around. He stepped out of the back room slowly.

''Ah, Faythe. What can I do for you? Busy shopping, I see.'' I sat all of my things down on the floor and took a deep breath of relief.

''Yeah. I need a rest, actually. I also need an idea for a gift.''

''So, your crew agreed to celebrate the holiday?''

''We had some things to work out, but yes. I got the joy of buying everyone gifts while everyone gifts me…the rest of them only give and get one gift.''

''I see. Sounds like a hassle.''

''It is. Why don't you ever have customers?'' I wondered, looking around.

''Haven't the foggiest. They avoid me like the plague. It's alright. Some travelers like you come and see me every so often. It's nice to meet other people once in a while.'' I thought about how lonely Kris must be, but I pushed that thought out of my mind as I gathered my things and made my way up to the display counter.

''So, who do you need advice for?''

''Luffy, our captain. He just doesn't seem like he would want anything, you know? Sanji feeds him, so I shouldn't buy any meat. He won't trade his straw hat for another….a new vest or shirt just seems so… I don't know. Not him.'' I sighed.

''You're his first mate, aren't you?''

''Yes…?'' I thought it was very odd that this old shopkeeper would know I am Luffy's first mate without me mentioning it. How did he know so much?

''How about a living card? Or, as it's most commonly referred; the vivre card.'' He suggested. I thought about it for a moment. We hadn't used a vivre card since we all needed to meet up at Saboady. We didn't keep them because we figured we would know when our friends are in danger. But, seeing as how it was hard to choose what to get Luffy as it is…

''I don't know where to get one.''

''You've come to the right place. Follow me. You can leave your bags behind the counter. Trust me, no one will touch them.'' He assured me. I dropped them off behind the counter and followed Kris as he ordered. We came to the room where Luffy, Chopper and I had sat the last time we were here. Kris pressed his palms against the side of a wall nearby and there was a strange humming noise. The wall rose from the floor revealing another large room. This shop looked so small from the outside… how could it be so big inside? I frowned, but followed him into the room. Bottles and tubes lay on shelves everywhere. There was a table in the middle of the room where research papers lay scattered. Kris plucked a piece of paper from a stack on the bottom shelf of a bookcase nearby and examined it carefully.

''Does it take that long to do?''

''Well, it takes some time, yes. It's not a terribly long process, if that's what you're asking. What's really important is that you do it right.'' He replied, tearing away a small square out of the paper. Kris rummaged around and found a small instrument with a needle like end. He moved towards me slowly.

''Hold out your index finger.'' He instructed. I did as he told me and he stabbed the point into my skin until it leaked out a few fat drops of deep red blood. I winced at the pain, but I didn't question him. I had a feeling he knew very well what he was doing. He grabbed my finger and rubbed it against the square of paper. He set the paper down on his desk carefully as he hurried around, grabbing jars and tubes of strange things. Kris took what looked like a sprig of mint from a jar and crumbled it over the paper. It turned all of these strange colors slowly, like a blinking light.

''A Devil Fruit user.'' He commented.

''Yes. It's the Chi-Chi fruit.'' It felt awkward that he was finding out all of this stuff about me.

''It gathers energy from your soul and allows you to distribute it how you want, including projecting it into shields and weapons, correct?'' He glanced at me.

''…Yes. How do you know that?''

''You can tell everything about a person from their vivre card if you add the right ingredients. It can do more than just tell you whether a comrade is in trouble or not.''

''Wow. I never knew that.''

''Sadly, not many people do anymore. They don't really care to unlock the rest of its abilities. The people who learned how to create it from the right source can make it do incredible things.''

''Write your name on it.'' He told me. I took the slip of paper from him and was amazed that there were no blood spots or pieces of that herb on it. The card was completely clean. I took a pencil from nearby and scrawled my name on it.

''Now write the name of your captain on the other side.''

''Why do I have to write his name down too?''

''In the making of a vivre card intended for one person, the receiver must always have his name on the side opposite the person whose life force is represented with the card. This was an old way of trying to make it so that people could not use these for evil purposes. But as I can see from the colors the card turned, you've had a dark past. A friend of yours could probably tell you all about how evil people can use a vivre card.'' The man sighed, getting out a jar of clear liquid. He dunked the slip of paper inside the liquid, closed the lid and shook it up roughly. The liquid must have been thick, because the card barely moved at all. He opened the jar and took it out. He examined it carefully and as he pulled it out, I could see gobs of the clear liquid plopping off of the paper and back into the jar. He handed it to me. The card was completely dry and a little thicker than it had been before. Luffy's name and mine appeared erased from the card altogether.

''This is…amazing.'' I turned it over and over again in my hands.

''That liquid sealed the card in a protective barrier. It renders the card indestructible and the ink invisible so that no one else but you and your captain may know whose card this is. '' Kris explained.

''I don't really know what to say, other than thank you.''

''You must care about your captain a lot to give him a gift like this.''

''…How so?'' I frowned, feeling a little touchy on this subject.

''By giving him this, you're giving him your life. This is not a gift given lightly. You have to trust someone with everything you have to give them a vivre card. He can find everything out about you from this one piece of paper.'' It was a scary notion, now that I thought about it. As Kris lead me out of his secret little room, I had the sudden urge to ask him a question.

''Aren't you so lonely here?'' I could've beat myself up for saying it, but all I could think about was how Primula had been saying that no one should spend their time alone on this island when we first got here. She was right.

''It may seem a little lonely to you, but it is quite exciting. Different things happen every day. After all, I met you just a few days ago, and now I showed you the art of making life cards. That's incredible, isn't it?'' He smiled.

''Yeah. I guess you're right. It's just… everyone has family and friends to spend this holiday with. Where are yours?''

''You'll meet them on Christmas day. I'll come by your ship and see you.''

''Oh! That's wonderful! See you on Christmas!'' I grinned, glad to know he had someone to spend the holiday with. We exchange goodbyes as I rushed out with my bags of presents for the crew.

When I got to the Sunny, everyone was already there and I had to hide my gifts in the Women's Quarters before borrowing some wrapping paper and ribbons from Nami. I chased everyone out as I quickly wrapped everything. We had no boxes, so they looked awkward and you could tell what some gifts were. But, it's the thought that counts, not the wrapping it comes in, right? With a sigh of relief, I actually fell backwards on the floor and passed out when I finished.


	13. Merry Christmas!

**Chapter Twelve: Merry Christmas!**

** ~Faythe~**

** ''Every gift which is given, even though is be small, is in reality great, if it is given with affection.'' ~Pindar **

''Hey, Faythe! Wake up!'' I felt someone shaking me gently. I opened my eyes to see Nami standing over me, clutching something in her hand.

''What's going on?'' I yawned and stretched.

''Merry Christmas! Get dressed and hurry up, it's time to open presents!'' Nami grinned, giving me the dress she was carrying. I also noticed she wore a pair of white jeans with a red and white fluffy top. She had a santa hat on as well. I nodded.

''Yeah, yeah. Keep your pants on.'' I agreed, snatching up the dress and waiting for her to leave so that I could change. She had also left a pair of black buckled boots that went up to just below my knees. I changed into the itchy Christmas dress and I frowned as I looked in the mirror. The dress just barely covered all of the essentials, and it was velvety deep red with white fluffy trimming. After changing, I sprinted up the stairs and out onto the top deck. Everyone was already there, patiently waiting by the brilliantly lit Christmas tree set up by the mast. Zolo was dressed in black dress pants along with a plain white shirt and a red and green sweater vest over it. Robin had on a long, red silky dress with white fur along the bottom. Primula was wearing a dress similar to mine, but more revealing around the chest. It was obvious this made her uncomfortable, because she had her arms covering the gap between her breasts nearly the entire time. Sanji wore a black suit with a green undershirt peeking out. Some sprigs of mistletoe poked out of his pocket. Chopper had bells and ribbons tied around his neck. Usopp had a red and white coat resembling Santa's on, along with matching pants and black suspenders similar to his normal outfit. Franky's robotic arms were striped red and green and he had on a loose red and green set of pajamas. Brook was also wearing pajamas, but they were red and white striped.

''Merry Christmas, Faythe!'' Luffy said excitedly. He had a fluffy red and white coat on to match his red shorts with fluffy white trim around the bottoms.

''Merry Christmas, Luffy.'' I smiled, sitting down with everyone else.

''Let's start on the presents, then!''

''Gift exchange should go first, then the gifts for Faythe and her gifts for us.'' Nami said. The crew did as the Navigator suggested, and everyone started unwrapping their presents and exchanging thanks. Everyone got something they either needed or wanted, and when that round of gift-giving was done, everyone got up to give me their gifts. Franky started first, very eager to see me open it. Curiously, I unwrapped it to find a belt very similar to Ace's, but instead of an A in the center belt buckle, it was an ''F''.

''Franky-''

''It took a while to get it the right shape since I haven't made buckles before, but I thought since you already have his hat, you might want something else to remind you of him.'' He told me.

''Thank you.'' I said, admiring his handiwork and setting it down to make room for the next gift. Sanji handed be a huge gift that was wrapped very poorly. I could tell it was something soft and squishy. I tore the paper off to find a plush replica of the Doskoi Panda chewing a bamboo stem. It was incredibly cute.

''This is adorable, Sanji!'' I gasped, hugging the panda.

''I'm glad you like it, Faythe-Swan!'' Sanji grinned, his eyes popping into hearts. I set down the panda bear and Nami instantly pushed her gift onto me. Inside the box she so neatly wrapped it up in was a set of comfortable and fashionable clothes, as well as hair accessories.

''Thank you, Nami. I actually needed clothes.'' I said, putting the belt Franky made me in the box with the gifted clothing and putting it aside. Primula's gift was up next and I was surprised to get a warm winter coat along with a set of shower gels and shampoos.

''I love them!'' I told her, and she gave me a wide smile. Zolo did his gift next, and when I unwrapped it a fluffy wolf shaped hat fell out. It actually looked like a wolf's face with cute little fuzzy ears and everything.

''Aww! Zolo, it's so cute!'' I crammed it on my head instantly.

''Yeah, don't get used to it.'' His face turned a bright scarlet. Robin's gift was very…Robin-ish. I unwrapped it to find two thin books on Devil Fruits.

''I thought they might be useful. I found a section on your Devil Fruit in one of them, and you might want to take a look at it.'' She informed me with a smile.

''Thank you, Robin. Maybe I'll find out some interesting things about it.'' I told her, imagining what information could be inside these books. Usopp produced a small gift to me and when I unwrapped and saw what it was, I was shocked to see a brilliant silver dagger poking out. The best part about it was that my name was engraved on both sides in bold letters.

''It's wonderful!'' I said, looking at it in the early morning light.

''It took forever to find it, and even longer than forever for someone to engrave it.'' Usopp told me.

''Thank you, I really like it.'' I said, twirling it around in my hands fearlessly. The next present was Chopper's, and I thought his was probably the sweetest. He gave me a Santa hat of my very own with my name written on the sides in silver and gold glittery paint. Aside from that, he also got me a tin of hot chocolate mixture.

''I love them both, Chopper!'' I said happily.

''Y-you do? That doesn't make me happy…jerk!'' He said, doing his little happy reindeer dance. I was laughing at the spectacle until Brook handed me his gift like a true gentleman. I accepted it and inside the small box I found a beautiful porcelain tea cup with packets of soothing herbal teas inside.

''For your nerves, Faythe-Chan.'' Brook bowed his head in a gentlemanly manner.

''This will definitely calm me down. Thank you, Brook. I smiled, setting the fragile tea cup down with the rest of my gifts.

''I didn't wrap the gift because it might suffocate and I really like it.'' Luffy said bluntly, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a baby transponder snail. It had a little straw hat and its shell was red. It looked at me with the same expression Luffy normally did.

''Luffy…'' It was weird how even when we hadn't really talked since the start of Christmas preparing….he and I got each other similar presents.

''I have one of you, so that I can talk to you in case something bad happens or we get separated.'' He told me, handing me the Luffy snail and showing me the adorable me snail. Its eyes were my green, and its shell was blue, like the color I used to wear all the time before we separated.

''Thank you.'' I put the little Luffy snail in my pocket.

''Time to give out your gifts now!'' Chopper cheered. I nodded and started handing out my presents to people. Nami was excited about the graphing paper I got her, even getting up to hug me in the process. Sanji thought that my recipe book and the peppermint cigarettes must've been a declaration of love, because he gushed about it quite a bit before anyone could thank me for the gift I got them.

''It's me! It's a little me!'' Chopper inhaled sharply when he saw the blue nosed reindeer plush. He held it close to him.

''I thought you might like it. He's the only one of his kind, too.''

''Thank you so much!'' He hugged it tighter before nearly having a heart attack at the cotton candy and the hot chocolate that was cleverly hidden under the plush. Robin really liked the clothes I got her as well as the book, being the bookworm she is. Usopp was glad to have a new tool belt because he knew his was old and crappy. Zolo wasn't impressed with the book I got him (at least he didn't act like it). Brook needed new guitar picks because he had recently lost some, and his others were wearing thin. Franky was extremely glad to have the new hammer I bought him just as much as the Christmassy shirts. When it came to Luffy, he saw the card and his face blanched for a moment as he thought of Ace's card burning up. I could see it in his eyes…and then, his expression lightened.

''Do you like it? Kris suggested I give it to you because I didn't know what else to get you.''

''Cool! Now we have two ways to keep in contact with each other when we are separated!'' He grinned, tucking the card into the band of his hat like he had with his previous ones.

Now that we had finished doing the gift exchange, everyone went to put away their gifts and clean up the deck. Sanji started cooking his Christmas feast for us as we all gathered together and tried to remember the last time we had felt truly safe; like we could do anything we wanted and just relax for once. It felt like minutes, but actually the time passed by in hours as we talked, laughed and reminisced amongst ourselves. Then, Sanji called out that dinner was done. We joined him in the kitchen and all of us sat down to a meal of ham, some other strange beasts, and various dishes of vegetables prepared different ways.

''This is the best holiday, ever!'' Luffy proclaimed, shoving food into his mouth eagerly.

''Oh, I almost forgot! Kris said he was going to show up today!'' I said, remembering his words.

''The old shopkeeper?'' Usopp wondered.

''Yeah. Well, I actually wanted to invite him for dinner because I didn't want him to be lonely for the holiday. I felt pretty bad. He said he had a family and friends and that we would understand today. He said he would drop by.''

''Aww! You're so beautiful when you're thinking of others!'' Sanji sighed lovingly. I shrugged.

''I hope he is going to show up.'' I frowned, losing my appetite a little bit.

''I'm sure he will, don't worry.'' Robin reassured me. As the last remains of dinner were headed into Luffy's stomach, all of split up to spend some alone time for a while. Sanji soon informed us about desert, and we went into the kitchen to find numerous cakes and pies waiting for us. It was during the serving of all these deserts that I heard a voice, and I hear singing. Without even thinking twice, I left the kitchen to hear the music grow louder and louder and bells were ringing all around.

''Ho ho, ho! I told you I would be here, Faythe.'' Kris's voice filled the air. I looked all around until I spotted a huge red sleigh and eight huge reindeer. Kris was sitting in it, a huge red and white sack behind him where presents were stacked inside.

''You're….Santa?'' I asked, staring in disbelief.

''That's what I meant when I said I have friends and family. The people of this island are my friends and family, see? I won't ever be alone on Christmas.''

''Well, that's great! I'm really glad that you do!'' I could hear my friends hurrying out of the kitchen to hear the last of our conversation.

''I hope you've had a good Christmas, and I am sure I'll see you again.''

''I have and… what does the music mean?''

''It means you and your Captain both have free spirits, and that you are open to believe in many, many things. You share a deep bond that will never end. Look after each other. Goodbye, my friends.'' He smiled and winked at us before the reindeer took off into the night, carrying him along with it. The absence of his sleigh brought fresh snowfall, and his cries of, ''Merry Christmas!'' rang clear through the night.

''Merry Christmas to you too, old man!'' Luffy laughed, waving. I had that weird feeling in my stomach again, and I had a nagging thought in the back of my mind that Kris knew something I didn't. Whatever it was, I ended up ignoring it as the rest of us went back to eating our cakes and pies. We were now laughing even harder than before, and as soon as all of us started to bring out the booze, things got a little weird. I really don't remember much about the aftermath of our little Christmas party, only that I spent the night dancing, joking around and maybe getting a little too close with the crew members (apparently Zolo got so smashed that he was half naked dancing with Primula for most of the night). I woke up with a major hangover the next day, and Kris's words ringing in my head…. _You share a deep bond that will never end. Look after each other. _I made a silent promise to Kris that I would always look after Luffy, and he would always look after me because that's the way we were. Nothing could ever break the bond between nakamas. It was the same with all of my friends. I was just curious as to why he mentioned Luffy above all else…..

**So, I hope you really enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry if some things felt a little rushed, I just didn't want to drag the chapter on and make people lose interest. Anyway, thank you so much for reading! ~MikkyMouse~**


	14. Strength and Weakness

**Chapter Thirteen: Strength and Weakness **

**~Faythe/Primula~ (P.O.V will change at a point in this chapter, so keep an eye out for the switch)**

** ''Strength does not come from winning. Your struggles develop your strengths. When you go through hardships and decide not to surrender, that is strength.'' ~Arnold Schwarzenegger **

It took a few days before the log pose reset, and we were all sad to leave Christmas Towne. It was nice while it lasted, though. When we were out at sea again, I spent some time on deck relaxing with the tea Brook got me for Christmas when it hit. I wasn't even expecting it. There was this sudden weakness I felt in my bones. It was unlike anything I had ever felt before. The only thing I can think of to describe it is that it felt like the opposite of my Chi-Chi fruit…like a soul-energy draining ability. I felt this weakness deep into my bones. I dropped the book in my hands as I was starting to shake.

''G-get Chopper! Someone!'' I called out as I tried to stand and fell forward onto the deck.

''Faythe!'' Usopp shouted, springing into action.

''Chopper…'' I begged. The rest of my strength faded and I went out like a burned out light bulb.

When I came to, the first thing I saw was Chopper frantically working hard at his desk. I still felt the weakness in me, but it wasn't as bad.

''I'm sorry for making you work so hard.'' I bit my lip as I watched him jump a little.

''Faythe! I was so worried! You weren't waking up or responding to my treatments!'' Chopper said, looking over at me.

''What's wrong with me?'' I asked.

''I don't know. Everything seems normal, but you're so weak. I've looked into everything and I can't find the cause.'' He hung his head.

''Don't worry. You're a great doctor, and you'll figure it out. You always do.'' I said, trying to pretend I was fine.

''T-that doesn't make me happy at all!'' He lied, making a cute face.

''Is she awake yet?'' A small voice asked. I turned my head to see Primula standing there in the doorway, looking nervous.

''Yeah she just woke up.''

''Are you feeling any better?'' Prim asked me cautiously.

''A little. I still feel really weak.''

''Okay, because Luffy has been asking. He wanted to come down and see you, but we told him he had to eat first. He has spent the last few days sitting here with you, not eating or anything.'' She informed me.

''I'm sorry…. I didn't mean to worry anyone.'' I felt really bad for making Luffy stay there while I was sick.

''It's okay. I'll go and let him now you're awake.'' She said before leaving the room.

''I am going to get better, right Chopper?''

''Your strength seems to be returning, but I can't guarantee that it won't come back. I can't find a single physical or mental cause for this. Maybe it's your Devil Fruit?''

''But I haven't used my abilities since before Christmas Towne.'' I frowned, thinking that it didn't sound right.

''Maybe it's a lack of using your powers. It feeds off your soul energy, like some kind of parasite.''

''It wouldn't be the first time this damn fruit had screwed me over.'' I replied, thinking back to when I first got my powers.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_ I still remember locking myself in my bedroom, not knowing what was going on. I couldn't control my abilities at all! The weird phantom energy surging through me would move things on its own and it would even move me on its own. I spent days locked away, trying to control it enough to hide it. When the knock came at the door, I slowly unlocked the room that I had been hiding in. _

_ ''Faythe! I'm so glad you're okay!'' Ace said as he looked me over. _

_ ''I'm not okay.'' I told him, showing him the glowing energy surrounding my hands. _

_ ''W-what is that?''_

_ ''I bought some rare fruit from a guy in the marketplace. I thought one of the fruits looked strange, but I was really hungry and… it was a Devil Fruit. Now I can never swim again and if anyone else finds out, I will be the village freak.''_

_ ''You're not a freak, and no one else will know.'' He said. _

_ ''You promise? Don't tell Luffy. If he finds out, he will probably think it's cool and go blabbing to everyone in town.''_

_ ''I won't tell anyone. I promise.'' Ace told me. I was ten at the time, and he was eleven. _

_ ''Thank you.'' I said, rushing to hug him._

_ ''Hey, don't get all weird on me.'' He pulled away awkwardly, but I saw his cheeks had turned a deep red._

_ ''I don't know what this power does, but it's best I don't use it. I didn't really want these powers anyway.'' I sighed. From that moment on, I spend the next few months learning to control and hide my abilities. It wasn't until after Ace left that Luffy discovered I had Devil Fruit abilities. He just kind of barged into my house, and I was in tears because I didn't know what would happen to Ace, and I hadn't expected him to leave on his journey right away. _

_ ''Faythe? You didn't go say goodbye to Ace. He was really upset that he had to leave without saying goodbye to you, you know!'' Luffy shouted. I saw him coming down the hallway, and I was so angry that I used my powers to slam the door to my bedroom. _

_ ''How did you do that?'' He yelled._

_ ''It doesn't matter! Leave me alone!'' I responded. Luffy forced the door open, despite me using my energy to try and close it. _

_ ''Why didn't you say goodbye?'' He folded his arms. I glared at him, and I started losing control of my energy. I could feel my Chi turning negative as it radiated from me and transferred to a nearby glass. Within seconds, the glass cracked and shattered from the pressure of my energy. _

_ ''Did you do that too?'' His mouth hung open for a minute and he just stared at me. _

_ ''I did. Now leave me alone before I make your organs burst just like that glass.'' I didn't even know if I could do that back then, but I figured the threat and the evil eye I was giving him would be enough for Luffy to leave._

_ ''Nope. I am going to stay here until you feel better.'' Luffy said, sitting next to me on the bed. My Chi energy stopped producing the negative waves, and I forced myself to calm down. Luffy meant it. He wasn't going to leave._

_ ''I hate it when you do this. I can't even brood in peace anymore.'' I sighed in a moody teenager fashion. _

_ ''Well, you better get used to it. That's what best friends are for.'' He said lightly. _

_ ''I didn't tell Ace goodbye because I'm going to see him again. He promised me that he would be back someday.'' _

_ ''Why are you so upset, then?''_

_ ''I don't know. Because what if I never see him again? What if I trusted his promise blindly, and then he doesn't come back? What if he forgets?''_

_ ''You don't forget your nakama. He won't forget us. If you really want, when I go to sea in two years, I will take you with me. You'll be the first member of my crew!'' He said happily. _

_ ''R-really? You would do that?''_

_ ''Yeah! And then we could look for Ace together!'' He said. I smiled a little at the thought. _

_ *FLASHBACK ENDS*_

**~Primula~ **

I spent most of the day pacing, waiting for any news on Faythe. Boredom was starting to overtake me, and I started to think of things to do while waiting.

''Primula!'' Zolo called out to me.

''What do you want?'' I didn't really like talking to Zolo anymore…not after what happened when we were drunk on the night of the Christmas party. Unfortunately, I have a very good memory after being drunk…. I just can't control myself when I am.

''Oh, come on. You're not still being sour about what happened, are you?'' He got a little close to me. I sidestepped him to avoid being close to him.

''Of course I am. I'm a Siren, remember? Bad things happen to men when I am around. I don't trust myself.'' Zolo smirked.

''You already tried your Siren powers on me. I'm not afraid.'' He said. I got the chills for some reason and I glared at him.

''Well, I am. I don't want to hurt you or anyone else. So, is that what you came here to annoy me about, or is it something else?'' I asked curiously.

''Actually, it's something else. Christmas Towne was a fluke. I guarantee you this next island will be full of fighting, and-''

''And what? I don't meet your standards?'' I asked, taking the bait and turning sharply to face him.

''I'm eager to see what your pistols can do against my blades.'' He sneered, staring down at me.

''I wouldn't try if I were you. They pack a punch, and my mother trained me.''

''I trained myself. I didn't need help.'' He started circling me like a bird of prey.

''Alright, tough guy. I'm willing to take you down a peg.'' I said, my eyes never leaving his. We moved to the back deck, and that's when he unsheathed his swords and took his position for three sword style. I slid my pistols out of their holsters and twirled them around my fingers before aiming them right for him.

''Let's do this.'' He said, his voice slightly muffled due to the sword in his mouth.

''Couldn't agree more.'' I fired two shots straight for him. I made sure they wouldn't hit anything vital if they did hit their target. Feeling confident, I didn't expect my bullets to be sliced evenly in half by his sword strokes.

''W-what?''

''You didn't seriously think this would be easy, did you?'' He smirked, running at me with his swords outstretched. I was a little too shocked to leap out of the way in time, but he stopped just before his blades made contact with me. I gasped, but rolled aside and fired again. My bullets were dodged quickly (I don't even know how he did it!) and he almost caught up to me again when I struck him in the side with my pistol. He winced, but didn't even lower his swords. I navigated my way around him, but he spun and one of his swords caught me on the arm. I frowned at the blood dripping down my elbow.

''Damnit.'' I muttered, firing again. He dodged one bullet, but the other grazed his side and tore through his clothing.

''Good shot.'' He said, coming at me. For the next few hours, we trained. Both of us were so stubborn that we didn't want to stop, but it came to a point when we were so tired and we had to. I had some cuts and scrapes, and he had some grazes from my bullets. I never aimed for anything that could seriously injure him. He dodged most of them, anyway.

''You're good.'' I breathed, tucking my pistols away.

''You're not bad yourself.'' Zolo nodded respectively, sheathing his swords.

''I better get going to Chopper to patch up these cuts. You coming?'' I asked.

''Nah, I've had worse. You go ahead.'' He waved me off.

''You sure?''

''Yeah. Get lost, would ya? I want to go take a nap.'' He returned to his ill mannered demeanor.

''If you say so. Hey! Let's do this again sometime.'' I shouted before taking off for the doctor's office.

Just before I entered, Faythe was rushing out.

''What are you doing?''

''I'm feeling all better, and I just can't sit around and do nothing.'' Faythe insisted.

''Chopper said it was okay, right?''

''He needed a lot of convincing, but yes. Are you okay?'' She noticed all of the cuts and nicks from Zolo's sword.

''Yeah, I'm fine. Zolo and I were just training.''

''Just training, huh?'' She smirked.

''We were!'' I said defensively.

''Oh, I'm sure. See you later.'' Faythe laughed before putting as much distance between her and the doctor's office as she physically could. I was so irritated; I could've shot her in the foot and made her crawl back to Chopper. But, I didn't. Instead, I let the doctor patch me up in awkward silence. There was nothing going on between the swordsman and I. And if there was, it wasn't going anywhere.

As I headed to my room later that night, all I could think about were strengths and weaknesses. Would there ever be a day Zolo or I beat each other? We seemed evenly matched in both ways. Faythe's strange weakness…what could it be? She seemed to just brush it off, but I knew she was hiding something.


	15. Eros Island

**Chapter Fourteen: Eros Island **

**~Faythe~**

** "For men, I think, love is a thing formed of equal parts lust and astonishment. The astonishment part women understand. The lust part they only think they understand." ~ Stephen King**

It was late in the afternoon when Usopp and Chopper spotted the next island. We were all excited to see what it was like, and so everyone that was below deck rushed up to see.

''Woah! Look at the trees! They're all orange, pink and blue!'' Franky pointed out.

''Looks like fun!'' Robin said, peering at the large island ahead of us. I don't know why, but I decided to throw on a lacey white dress with a light blue scarf tied around the front. It was poufy at the bottom and it only went to my knees. I twirled in the mirror and admired the look before pinning my hair up to make myself harder to recognize. I didn't know what kind of island this was.

''What's got you looking so pretty?'' Primula wondered, wearing a pair of tight black jeans and a lacey black shirt.

''I just felt like it. I don't know. It's a weird gut feeling I am getting from this island. It's a good feeling, though.'' I answered before we docked at the island and decided who would stay and who would go. Ultimately, only the girls chose to go. The men were really sour about this island for some strange reason. I found it extremely weird for Luffy to choose not to explore. He was ALWAYS in the group.

''You okay, Luffy?'' I asked, frowning.

''I just don't feel like going.'' He shrugged. I accepted it and we left, but I kept Luffy's transponder snail inside the white shoulder bag I carried with me. If anything happened, he would be the first to know.

The island had beautiful colored trees, and the forests were surreal. We passed through quite a lot of forests and countryside before getting to a small village. The village had some small, unassuming buildings, but there were still a few shops and there appeared to be a dance club nearby. Music and shouting could be heard drifting from the building.

''We should go there tonight.'' Nami said excitedly.

''Could be fun.'' Robin agreed.

''Let's avoid getting drunk, though, please?'' Prim begged. She still hadn't gotten over the last time she got drunk.

''Don't worry about it. I'll keep you away from the booze.'' I told her happily. It was then that I spotted someone familiar in the distance. He was wearing all black, but the hood that would be covering his face was down and I saw the shoulder-length black hair and the bulky body frame. He turned slowly, and I saw the side of his face just barely before he threw up his hood and started walking off into the nearby forest. _It can't be. It just…can't._ I waited until the other girls got distracted, and then I took off for the forest. I saw the black flash of a coat nearby, and I hurried to keep up with the figure. I hopped over tree roots and small streams to catch up with him. He was fast and agile as he lead a path deep into the heart of the forest. We stopped in a small clearing, where the fading rays of sunlight just barely illuminate his figure.

''Who are you?'' I asked. There was a moment when I actually felt a little threatened by him. Then, he spoke.

''Be careful. There is a man who lives here. He enslaves young women like yourself. Stay away from him. Whatever you do, don't let him touch you.'' His voice was dark and ominous.

''You didn't answer my question.'' I ignored the warning.

''You'll know someday. I can't stay long, but I need you to stay away from a man named Jean Harte. He runs the show around here. Don't go near the Bleeding Harte Dance club, either.''

''You're not going to even tell me who you are. Why should I listen to you?''

''Just trust me.'' The voice took on a familiar tone… but again, it couldn't be. The figure vanished into the night and I just stood there, expecting something else to happen.

''Goddamn it! Who are you!?'' I yelled, before eventually making the trek back to the village. It took about a half hour of walking to realize that I was now lost. In a forest I knew nothing about, on an Island I knew nothing about….at night. Frustratedly, I kicked a nearby rock, only to grab my leg in pain and collapse on the ground. I actually started to feel tears welling in my eyes. This was the second time I had gotten fooled into thinking I saw him, and now I didn't even get to see who was underneath all the black. Now I was lost in the middle of a forest at night…. And then, I remembered Luffy. I sat up and pulled the baby snail out of my bag. Just as I was about to get ahold of the captain, I heard a voice behind me.

''Are you alright?'' I turned to see a tall man with slicked back dark hair. He was wearing a suit, and he was looking at me with pure concern. I tucked the snail back in my bag and I got up off the ground.

''Yes, I'm just a little lost. I don't exactly know where I am going.''

''I can help you. I was just heading into town from my mansion near the shore, and I heard you screaming.''

''Oh, sorry. I got tricked into coming in here by some weirdo.'' I dusted some of the dirt off my white dress sullenly.

''Well, no beautiful woman such as yourself should ever be alone in the forest at night. That's when all the creeps come out on this island.'' He said.

''I bet.''

''Tell you what, you let me walk you back to town and you repay me with a date.'' He smiled.

''Umm… well, I guess it's only fair.'' I agreed. I got strange vibes from this guy, although I wasn't too sure what they were trying to tell me.

''Wonderful! This way.'' He took a turn left and I followed behind him, eager to make sure my friends weren't too worried. _Sorry for just taking off, guys. I'll see you again soon._

''Since we might be seeing a lot more of each other, what's your name?'' He inquired politely.

''Faythe.'' I answered, hoping I didn't just give my identity away. I was usually smarter than this… why wasn't I thinking things through?

''What a beautiful name. Almost as beautiful as you.''

''What's your name?''

''Jean.'' He said. Why did that name sound familiar? After the kind of day I had, no wonder I don't remember.

We walked in silence for a little bit, until we reached the town.

''Well, thank you for helping me.'' I smiled in a friendly manner.

''Why don't you come with me to the dance club for a little while? It could be fun!'' He said.

''Ummm… Sure.'' I remembered that the girls wanted to go there tonight. Hopefully they would still be there.

''Wonderful!'' Just then, he reached out to me and grabbed my hand. This strange feeling surged through me, and I remembered the hooded man's words. _God Damnit, Faythe! Why don't you ever listen?_

Jean looked me up and down as he let go of my hand, and I don't know why…but, I LIKED it. I mean… I really LIKED it….

''Don't worry. I'll fix up your outfit and your hair for you. I've got a lot of work to do.'' He stroked my cheek and gave me a strange look.

''Anything you want, Jean.'' I grinned. The most terrifying part of this whole experience was that inside, I am truly afraid of this man…but outside….I can't say or do anything to save myself. My body and my heart were truly ensnared by whatever power he was holding over me, but my mind was completely free.


	16. Bleeding Harte Club

**Chapter Fifteen: Broken Harte Club**

**~Primula/Faythe~ **

** '' Don't ever play with someone's feelings, you could win the game but you could lose that person forever.'' ~ Frank Ocean**

We looked everywhere for Faythe, but we couldn't find her. Eventually, Nami and Robin had to convince me that she could contact Luffy for help and everything would be fine. The three of us went back to the Sunny to see if anyone else wanted to go to the dance club with us tonight.

''Where is Faythe?'' Luffy asked, holding up her vivre card. It was turning a strange shade of pink.

''We don't know. She just kind of walked off….''

''Oh… Why would she do that?'' Luffy wondered.

''No clue. She was there one second, gone the next.'' Nami said.

''I don't know what pink means… Ace's vivre card never turned colors.''

''Yours was made a special way, and I am not sure what it means either.'' I answered.

''I'm sure she will turn up. She went missing after we told her we were going dancing tonight.''

''Dancing?''

''Of course! We haven't been dancing for a long time-not since we ran into that trouble with Z, and that was only Robin.''

''But, her clever manager, Usopp got to watch.'' Usopp grinned.

''I don't really like the island.'' Luffy responded.

''Come on, you guys! It won't be as fun if some of you don't go! Plus, Faythe will notice us more easily if you are there too!'' With begging and pleading, we convinced the guys to go.

''Who will stay with Sunny?''

''I doubt anyone will come and take it. We used to go places and leave the Merry alone all the time. I'm sure Sunny won't mind.'' Nami said.

''Alright, alright. But if anything happens to her, I won't forgive myself.'' Franky started to cry manly tears as he waved goodbye to the fearless lion ship. Our group made it up to the dance club, and we thought it was set up a little strange. There was a runway in the center of the club, as well as chairs gathered around it. This place gave me some weird signals, but I chose to ignore them as it also had a cool light up dance floor and no one was paying attention to the runway. It wasn't long before the men took chairs of their own (except for Sanji and Brook) and us girls split up to find dance partners. Suddenly, the men started gathering by the chairs, filling in seats around our friends. The women all started to leave, and eventually, the three of us were the only ones dancing. So, we decided to go sit over in the chairs in case something good was going to happen.

''Gentlemen! And some ladies, I see! What a show have I got for you tonight! For those of you who don't know, my name is Jean Harte! I would tell you something about each and every one of the ladies you'll see tonight, but I have finally found my star! Sadly, she is getting ready, so you'll have to meet the other beauties first. Enjoy!'' A man wearing a dark suit came out from behind a curtain at the far end of the runway. Jean Harte flashed a smile at all of us before leaving. Technicolor lights came on and suddenly, scantily clad women started strutting down the runway. Metal poles came up through several spots in the runway and secured themselves tightly to the roof of the club.

''Let's go!'' I told the other girls. Nami and Robin both looked mortified. We hadn't expected it to be this kind of dance club! I was trying to get Sanji's attention, but the little pervert was so into the beautiful women that I had a strong feeling he would need blood transplants tonight. A steady stream of blood trickled from his nose. Luffy sat there, confused and turning slightly pink. He got up out of his chair only to be yelled at by people to get out of their way as the girls onstage started pressing their breasts to the poles. Luffy glared at them, and I watched as Nami grabbed Sanji by the back of his shirt and tore him from his chair with her angry woman powers.

''Now, I hope you're all ready, because the most beautiful lady I've ever seen is about to grace this stage. Won't you all give a hand for the sexy and talented, Faythe!'' Jean's voice rang through the club. We stopped dead in our tracks.

''FAYTHE!?'' The entire crew gave each other suspicious looks, and Luffy was already trying to get close to the stage. I know it's because he was worried about her, but it started a chain reaction in which all of the other men hurried back to their seats. I watched in horror as the brave woman who helped save my life took the stage, wearing nothing but a tight black crisscrossed top with a very tiny mini skirt and shiny black heels. She winked and turned, showing off her body. What the HELL did he do to her? I was sensing something similar to Siren magic here, but how could that be? Sirens were very rare, and even so, unless that Siren was a woman, why charm other women to seduce men? Maybe for money, but… it just seemed so unlikely. Full Sirens never thought past a good meal, and that's all a man's soul essence was to them.

''She's beautiful, isn't she?'' Jean taunted as Faythe tossed her dark hair and arched her back as sprinklers kicked on, soaking her hair and already tight enough clothes.

''FAYTHE-SWAN!'' I heard the captivated, pathetic Sanji shout. Well, he was gone if any kind of Siren magic was breeding here. Things suddenly took a turn for the worse when Faythe spotted Luffy. She grinned at him and stepped off the runway. Luffy just stood there. He looked angry, but most of all, embarrassed. She grinned and pushed him backwards in his seat.

''Looks like she found the lucky man who is going home with her tonight!'' It was Jean's words that put it together for me. These women weren't just dancers. He was auctioning them off to the highest bidder to go home with them for the night and… they were prostitutes, essentially. More like slaves. This couldn't even be happening. It was Jean that had the weird vibes…. But I knew he couldn't be a Siren. A Devil Fruit, maybe? I pondered about it briefly, until I realized what was happening between Luffy and Faythe.

**~Faythe~**

_Please forgive me, Luffy. I don't want to do any of this._ My heart was breaking on the inside. I hated this outfit and what Jean was forcing me to do. Luffy was just staring at me in shock. My captain always knew what to do. Why was he so frozen now? Why wasn't he saving me from this? I sat on his lap, facing him. Luffy's hands stayed where they were, and the expression on his face was… I don't know…. It was so innocent.

''I've always thought you were incredibly hot, Luffy. I pretend that I don't want you, but there is a part of me that wants to rip off all of your clothes.'' What the hell was I saying? Luffy's eyes locked onto mine. I knew he wanted to get away from me, and he wanted out of that chair but… something held him back. It was like he was paralyzed. I pressed my forehead against his while lowering my hips to meet his. I felt disgusting when I realized there was a tent in Luffy's pants. Was he really into this?

''S-stop.'' He begged. Let me be perfectly clear with you. After Sabo died, Luffy stopped being afraid. He stopped crying. When Ace died, he was brought back to that fragile state. Luffy was not a vulnerable person unless something truly hurts or scares him. To hear fear in the voice my strong, brave –hearted Captain was breaking me up inside. I felt tears escape and roll down my face as my hand traced a line down his chest all the way to the front of his pants. Jean was busy talking about business with people that were paying him to take girls home to care what I was doing, as I couldn't control my urges. If I managed to break Luffy out of this somehow, he could help me. I knew he could. Silent tears continued to make their way down my face as I started rolling my hips against his.

''Don't stop me. You want this.'' The words fell off my lips.

''You don't. You're crying. Please, stop! I don't want to hurt you!'' He pleaded, his eyes genuine. Damnit, Luffy…why are you so good? Just throw me off you! Please… I was getting angry and desperate now, but I started to feel something. There was a part of me that was freeing itself from whatever Jean did to me. I could do something now, and break him out of this. I had to test it first, though. Without thinking twice, I fiercely brought my mouth to his. Luffy's eyes widened at first, and he didn't really know what to do, so he just kind of sat there and spread his lips. He DID want this… he was letting me kiss him. I could feel the inner me turning pink at the thought. When I finished kissing him, I turned my mouth to his ear and I whispered, ''It's Jean. Please save me….'' I pleaded, my voice still coming out in the sultry tone that this weird curse forced me to do. He turned to look at me and he pressed his mouth to mine. Now it was my turn to be shocked.

''I will.'' He said, lifting me up and getting out of the chair. He swung around and set me in the chair, and although I had the urges to follow him, I managed to control it enough so that Luffy could do what he needed to do.

''Are you okay?'' Prim asked me. Most of the men were gone, and pretty much only our crew was left.

''It's fading….whatever he did to me. Go, help Luffy and let me regain control for a moment.'' I told her.

''I'm glad you're okay.'' She smiled, hugging me.

''Just go….please.'' I begged. Without another word, she took off to follow Luffy. I heard raised voices, and I turned to see Luffy punch Jean in the face. He fell onto the ground.

''STAY AWAY FROM MY NAKAMA!'' Luffy threatened angrily. He was beyond pissed at this point. I heard Jean call for security, and as I regained control of my body and my heart, I hurried over to my friends (as well as I could run in that slutty outfit and heels).

''My body was not my own. As soon as we leave this club, there will be no more talking about this…EVER again. So, I will give you a chance to laugh it up right now.'' I held out my arms in all my skanky glory. Nami cracked up a little bit. Robin and Prim exchanged dark looks, like they knew something about what happened to me and it wasn't very funny. Zolo just looked awkward, like he didn't want to remember this day at all. Sanji just got a nosebleed (again…) Chopper and Usopp burst out laughing. Franky looked like he wanted to hide. Luffy, however, didn't laugh at all. He just stared at me. Like I was different. I wasn't even sure if it was bad or good. I sighed.

''Let's go.'' The walk home to the Sunny was something we did in absolute silence…until…

''That bastard! He had all of my clothes and my transponder snail!'' I realized.

''I'll get them back.'' Luffy said quickly. He was probably just eager to beat the shit out of that lowlife.

''No, I should do it. They're my responsibility.'' I argued.

''Faythe, after what happened tonight, you shouldn't go anywhere near him. He affects you too much.'' Primula disagreed.

''Ugh…fine. I can't even get revenge on that jackass that manipulated me.''

''I will. There might not be anything left.'' It was probably the darkest thing Luffy had ever said, and all of us fell silent as he did.

''I remember him saying he lived on a mansion along the shore.'' I sighed.

''I'll be back in a few hours.'' He nodded.

''Luffy, you don't have to-'' I fell silent as he turned back and removed his straw hat. He twirled it around and rested it on my head.

''He hurt you. I'm going to get your things back, and I'm going to make sure he doesn't hurt you ever again. I'll be back. Look after my treasure, will you?'' He asked. I nodded, feeling tears in my eyes. He smiled briefly and walked off into the darkness. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked back to see Nami.

''Come on. When we get back to the Sunny, we can make some of that hot chocolate and relax. We don't even have to talk.'' She said encouragingly. I gave her a small smile.

''Thank you.'' I felt like the words weren't enough as Nami and I walked behind the rest of the crew in silence. I thought I saw the ghost of Ace, I had been exploited, controlled, forced to extreme measures to get my captain to help me and on top of that, I got robbed, too. Today had been a REALLY bad day.

**So, it got awkward writing a lot of this, and even more awkward drawing pictures to get the scene right…. I know that the above content was a little higher than a T rating, but I still didn't feel the need to really change ratings over it. That day might just come, though. So, just tell me your thoughts and let me know how you felt about the awkward scene. I certainly blushed a lot while writing it!**

**~MikkyMouse~**


	17. True Colors

**Chapter Sixteen: True Colors**

**~Luffy/Faythe~ (First time doing his perspective. Let's do this!) **

** "Can you make yourself love? Can you make yourself loved?'' **

**~Ann Brashares **

The walk to that jerk's house was pretty fast, and I was more than ready to beat him up worse than what I did at the club. I still don't understand how someone could do that to another person…control them like that! I was fuming as I busted in through his front doors. No alarm went off or anything so I ran inside. All the lights were off, and everything was quiet for the most part. Now I had to figure out where he would be keeping Faythe's clothes and the snail I got her.

''I knew you'd come snooping around here.'' His voice said tauntingly as the lights flickered on. I watched him walk down a flight of stairs, our eyes locked.

''Where are her things?'' I asked, trying to control my rage.

''They're in the room I have made for her. So many rooms were built into this mansion, and now I have beautiful young women sleeping in every one of them.''

''You're a sick freak.'' I snapped.

''The women don't seem to think so. Except for your Faythe. She's unique, isn't she? I knew it when I found her in the woods that she was something special. She's going to be the crown jewel in my club, and there isn't anything you can do about that.'' He laughed loudly.

''You will never touch her again.''

''Oh, really? And who will stop me? You might break every bone in my body, but I have connections. I'm well-loved on this island. A woman has never gotten away from me as long as I've had the powers of my Lust-Lust fruit.'' It all clicked in my head. This jerk had Devil Fruit powers, and that's how he controlled Faythe!

''I'll stop you, and I will stop them. No one will ever hurt her again!'' I roared threateningly.

''So, she sent her little boyfriend after me, did she? It doesn't matter. A boy like you won't stay with a woman like her too long. Do you know why?'' His words left a small impact on me. Before Ace died, I had always been reckless and I probably would've had the guy bleeding on the floor by now….but…. there was something about the way he was talking that made me want to know what he had to say.

''Why?'' Faythe and I didn't have anything going on, but it probably was best this ass thought we did.

''Because the King of Pirates can't love anyone. The freest man on the seas can't have a beautiful woman on his arm. Everyone will aim for her to shoot him down. Why do you think Gol D. Roger left his lover behind while he went to die? If you want to be his successor you have to do the same, otherwise Faythe dies. It would be a wise choice just to leave her in my care.'' He smirked.

''That's where you're wrong. I will make my own choices, because I am not Roger. I am Monkey D. Luffy, the man who will be King of the Pirates…and I will do it MY way!'' I yelled, clenching my fists. He actually looked surprised and a little afraid.

''Very well, you foolish man. If you insist on hurting everyone around you to do it, then I will get her things.'' I knew he was just trying to get inside my head, and it wasn't going to work. If I didn't trust in myself to look after my nakama, how could they trust me?

The weak man left to go get Faythe's stuff and I just stood there for a little while, waiting. I was a little surprised I held myself back. This guy wasn't really worth the time or energy it would take to beat him up, and as long as he stayed away from my nakama, I didn't really care. I realized how hungry I was pretty quickly, and I was begging him to hurry the hell up. Finally, he came back down and threw Faythe's dress at me, along with the bag (I checked to make sure the snail was inside).

''If you ever come in here again, I will alert the guards and they will deal with you. Now get out.'' He told me forcefully, grabbing my arm and trying to throw me out. I wouldn't budge.

''Promise me you'll never hurt my friends again.'' I glared at him.

''I promise.'' He smiled wickedly. I thought there was something kind of odd about the way he looked at me, and then I realized there was a dark red mark that looked like a heart on my arm exactly where he had grabbed me to throw me out. I frowned, but figured that it was just some sort of bruise. His Devil Fruit sounded like it only affected women, plus he promised me that he wouldn't hurt my nakama, and so I just shrugged it off. I was hungry and I wanted Faythe to get her things.

As I started heading back, I noticed a weird feeling followed by strange thoughts. Why was I remembering the things Faythe did to me at the club? I pictured her legs on either side of mine, kissing me. I nearly dropped all of her stuff. There was something very, very wrong with me… and what's worse is that I couldn't control my body. I wanted to go back and beat the shit out of Jean while I waited for whatever the hell he did to me to wear off but… my body was forcing me closer and closer to the Sunny, and I had a feeling of what was going to happen. _Don't be on the Sunny, Faythe. Go somewhere else, anywhere else. I can't protect you right now… I will be the one that hurts you next if you don't leave!_

**~Faythe~ **

It was too warm to be comfortable in the room I shared with the other girls, so I just sat on the railing of the Sunny waiting impatiently for Luffy to return. I hoped he wouldn't hurt Jean too much. That little worm wasn't really worth it, and his existence was kind of sad, actually. I felt like he was going to push Luffy's buttons a little too much since I remembered spilling the beans about him wanting to be King of the Pirates and such to him while I was messed up with his weird powers. It was then that I got to wondering exactly what he had used to control all of us. I remembered Robin had got me a book on Devil Fruits, and so I went and grabbed it from the library up top. I scanned its pages frantically while waiting on my captain.

_Lust-Lust Fruit:_

_ The last holder of this fruit used it to do quite a lot of unsavory things, the most of which shouldn't be gone into detail. This Devil Fruit is probably the most dangerous, as it awakens sexual feelings in both the owner and the person he controls. Its abilities range from amplifying love and sensual needs in another to being able to nearly control a person's body, words and actions. The manipulation travels only through skin contact between the owner and his victim. Once controlled, these people will do nearly anything for them. However, the fruit cannot create feelings of lust that don't blossom naturally from love. Meaning, the Devil Fruit user must convince the women he controls to love him before making skin to skin contact. In rare cases, the fruit amplifies not the feeling of sexual love for the Devil Fruit user, but for someone they have either lost or they truly do love. This can be dangerous when they see the person they are in love with.-_

The passage was a lot longer, but I already knew everything I needed to know. The book slid from my hands as I just sat there in shock. I loved Luffy. I…LOVED…Luffy. I had to. That was the only way that the Devil Fruit could really do that to me because I didn't fall in love with Jean. _No, I'm an idiot. What am I saying? I don't know for sure it's really the Devil Fruit. It could be something that just sounds…A LOT… like it._ Maybe it wasn't Luffy at all that I was in love with…maybe it was Ace. Since I thought about it, that made more sense. Jean resembled Ace slightly, and I just had suspicions of running into my dead friend when I met him. Perhaps my love for Ace was what caused me to act so strangely towards Luffy? The two of us had been the only real connection to Ace. It would only be natural. Or, was I just trying to hide my real feelings? Ever since we reunited on Saboady, I've noticed how grown up he is now. He thinks more before doing things, but he follows his heart, too. I felt my heart race whenever we got close, and that weird feeling in my stomach could be a lot of things…but it ALWAYS happens with him and no one else.

''Faythe!'' I heard his voice calling to me. I instantly stopped thinking about the way I felt for him as he tossed my things to me.

''Where is my underwear?'' I wondered, pawing through the dress and looking in the bag.

''Underwear?''

''That pervert! He kept my panties! Don't worry about going back. He can keep them as a reminder of the girl that got away. The freak.'' I growled.

''I was wondering if maybe you would like to take a walk.'' He asked me. There was something strange…something off about Luffy, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Had he possibly stumbled on to something while he was threatening Jean for my stuff back? With a racing heart, I tried to think of an answer and then make the words in my head come out my mouth. _Damn, it was so much easier to talk to him when I was under Jean's control_. Now everything was awkward again.

''Ummm… s-sure. Just let me go put my things away.'' I stuttered before heading down the stairs. I looked in the mirror and thought about changing into something_. Would it be suspicious? Would he think it's odd that I want to look nice? Should I even want to look nice? What if he doesn't want to tell me anything important and he just wants to walk and talk?_ I self-doubted so much, and I realized I couldn't keep Luffy waiting so I changed into a black skirt that had a slit up the side straight up to my thigh, showing off a lot of leg. I also threw on a tight button up shirt that resembled a vest. My hips peeked out between the vest/shirt and the skirt, and I thought maybe it was too…I don't know… risqué? But, I couldn't keep the captain waiting so I kept this outfit, put on some low black heels and marched upstairs, hoping that no one would see. Almost everyone was asleep, anyway.

Luffy smiled as I came out on deck, and for some reason I got this weird feeling. It wasn't a normal, Luffy look-at-all-my-shiny-teeth smile… it was a brief, gentle smile. It almost looked…pained at one point, too. I shrugged off all strange feelings, and the both of us left the Sunny and started to make our way through the dense, colorful forest. We reached an area that he must've thought was dense and far away enough because he stopped walking.

''So, what are we doing all the way out here?'' I wondered curiously.

''There is something I want to say.''

''Yes?'' I twiddled my thumbs and looked down. It was then that he backed me up against a nearby tree unexpectedly.

''Luffy…'' His eyes darkened at my voice and his hands traveled along my sides, gripping my hips tightly. This felt right but… there was something that told me to stop it before it could get worse.

''I want you so bad…'' Luffy pressed his mouth against my neck, nibbling and sucking until I lost all will to fight this. How did my captain learn to do this? He just kissed me for the first time yesterday! I didn't think one kiss took his innocence away from him!

''Luffy, please… something doesn't feel right.''

''Even before Ace died, I wanted this. I hated that he didn't even love you enough to be near you, when I was with you the whole time and you never noticed me.'' He whispered in my ear.

''Don't talk about Ace like that!'' It became clear to me that this wasn't really Luffy. I tried to break free, struggling against him. I even used my Chi, but compared to Luffy (who used his armament) I wasn't strong enough to break free from his hold. I became desperate, starting to kick and fight. He brought his legs between mine and his hips against me, reducing me to tears.

''I know that this is what you want, from the things you did to me earlier.''

''Stop it! Please!'' I begged, watching in horror as Luffy continued to pin me down with his lower half while taking ahold of the bottom of my buttoned shirt. In one swift motion he ripped it wide open, popping all the buttons off and exposing my bra to him. Luffy's hands continued to roam, roughly grabbing my breasts as I struggled against him. He now focused on my skirt, ripping and tearing it. His hands slid along my legs and although I got the chills, I knew this wasn't really Luffy. I focused and used my Chi, letting my fear become strength as the energy coursed through me. I finally managed to force him off of me, and at he stumbled backwards, I fell to the ground, sobbing.

''Faythe… I'm so sorry! I wanted to stop! Jean did something to me when I was there and-'' I knew it was the truth and that this was the real Luffy now, but I couldn't even bring myself to look at him. I got up off the ground and I pushed him out of my way as I hurried to make it back to the Sunny. I heard him yelling and screaming behind me, as well as felt the ground shake with the force of his punches while he leveled quite a few trees.

When I finally reached the Thousand Sunny, I rushed to the girl's Quarters and I threw myself onto my bed, sobbing. The girls stirred slowly, each of them hearing my crying and shaking.

''Faythe…what happened?'' Robin asked gently. I tore the covers off my face and sat up, showing them the ripped vest and the torn skirt.

''Did Jean do this to you?'' Primula gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. I shook my head weakly, still sobbing.

''We can't help you unless you tell us who did this.'' Nami assured me, sitting on the bed next to me.

''We should go get Luffy.'' Primula suggested, turning to leave.

''You won't find him. He's off destroying nature.'' I hiccupped through my tears.

''He's probably furious with whoever did this. Don't worry, he's going to find who did it and he will protect you.''

''Luffy did this.'' I choked, burying my face in my knees.

''HE DID WHAT?!'' They all exchanged looks of worry and shock.

''I know it was Jean that messed with him; that forced him to hurt me but…. It was still Luffy. He talked about Ace, and how he was angry because Ace was never there for me even though he died saying he loved me.''

''Do you think Luffy really feels that way?''

''I read in that book you gave me that the Lust-Lust fruit only amplifies those kinds of feelings… it can't create them. I think that's what gives Jean his abilities. So, yes. I think Luffy really does feel that way.'' I started wiping my tears away.

''Are you going to be okay?''

''Yes…. But I don't want to talk to Luffy for a while. I need time to think things over.'' I sighed.

''You should get some rest, Faythe. A lot happened today.'' Nami said. I agreed, and curled back up under my blankets before the other three girls went back to their beds. I lay awake for hours that night, afraid that Luffy would come back and try something again. It was the first time in my life I had EVER been afraid of him. As scary as what happened earlier was, I was more afraid of myself than I was Luffy. I knew now without a doubt that I loved him…and I would have to own up to it.


	18. To Live a Lie

**Chapter Seventeen: To Live a Lie**

**~Faythe~**

** ''I will never let you fall…I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all; Even if saving you sends me to Heaven.'' ~Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

The next morning, I got out of bed to find Luffy's straw hat sitting on top my dresser. I picked it up curiously and a note was underneath.

Faythe,

We need to talk about last night. If you don't meet me in the crow's nest when you wake up, I understand. I'll be here until you're ready.

Luffy

I wasn't ready for this. I clutched his hat close to my heart and sighed deeply. The pain had lessened, but I was nowhere near ready to face him.

Over the course of the next few days, the log pose reset and we left the island that had caused us so much pain. I spent all of my time in my room. Nami and the other girls would bring me food. The same thing happened with Luffy, except he stayed in the crow's nest, waiting for me to go see him. One day, Nami finally said something. I had seen it coming for a while, but she always managed to shut herself down before she snapped.

''I can't take it anymore. Go! Talk to him. You two need to get this worked out, because Luffy has just been sulking in the crow's nest! Zolo can't even work out because Luffy is brooding up there. Get your shit together and go talk to him! The captain and the first mate just can't argue. Bad things happen.'' Nami said angrily, beating me in the face with a pillow. I threw the pillow back at her.

''If he did to you what he did to me, you wouldn't want to talk to him either!''

''I would've gotten over it! You two have taken this too far! He wasn't even himself when he did it!'' She barked, tossing the pillow back with enough force to nearly knock me over.

''Alright, alright. But if this gets worse, I blame you.''

''Just go.'' She ordered in her bossiest tone. I got up and put on Luffy's hat before making my way to the top of the crow's nest. I hadn't really visited the gym up here much since we split up for before the New World. It looked the same, with the huge weights Zolo used, the fresh stacks of towels sitting on a nearby table. The only thing that didn't look familiar was Luffy, sleeping up against the corner.

''Ummm… Luffy?'' I whispered nervously, images of the last time we were alone together flashing through my mind. He didn't stir. So, I inched closer to him and placed my hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him. The idiot continued to nap peacefully.

''Wake up!'' I shouted, just wanting to get this over with. He finally woke up, and he just smiled at me when he realized I was there.

''I'm so glad you're here!'' Luffy grinned.

''Here is your hat back.'' I said, taking the straw hat off and slipping it onto his head. He smiled at first, but then he noticed I was avoiding his eyes.

''I'm sorry about what I did to you. I know I'm an idiot for hurting you. I would never have done those things if it weren't for that ass getting inside my head.'' He sighed.

''No, you would have. It's just that I probably would've been okay with it then.''

''What do you mean?''

''We need to talk, Luffy, and if we don't do it now I won't be able to look or talk to you normally for a long time.''

''Then tell me.''

''I think… I'm pretty sure… I have a feeling… see, it's kind of hard to… ugh.'' I face palmed and threw myself backwards onto the floor.

''Are you okay?''

''Yes. No. I don't know.''

''What were you going to say?'' I swallowed my pride and I sat up. The captain looked incredibly impatient.

''You know that I loved Ace, right?'' Luffy drew in a sharp breath and nodded in a huffy, childlike manner.

''I know it's stupid, but I don't even know if I really loved him anymore…. It doesn't measure up to the way I feel for…you.'' I finished, starting to get all sweaty.

''Me?'' He pointed to himself confusedly.

''Yes. I think I love you.''

''This isn't something Jean put you up to, is it?'' He pushed himself backwards, eyeing me with suspicion.

''If I were infected with his creepy Lust powers, do you think I would be sitting here having a pleasant chat with you? No, I would be trying to jump your bones again.'' I shook my head.

''Oh…good.'' He gave me a small smile, but he didn't move any closer.

''Anyway….I realized that with all of this weird stuff Jean did to us, I think it was a good thing. I found out that there is a part of me that needed Ace…and he wasn't there… but, you were.'' I said fondly.

''Faythe…'' Luffy suddenly had this look on his face. I can't even describe to you what it looked like, just that it was enough for me to back off from him and fall into silence.

''You don't feel the same? Well, I won't accept that. Cut the shit, Luffy. His abilities can't create feelings, they only make them stronger. You love me, and I love you, right?'' I breathed, waiting on bated breath for his answer.

''It doesn't matter. This….can't happen.'' He stood up.

''What? Why the hell not!? We are pirates, aren't we! I can love my captain no matter what anyone else thinks! This happens a lot!'' I grabbed him by his shirt. I felt like I was losing my mind. Everything was falling apart.

''I'm your captain, so trust me. We can't do this.'' He removed my hands calmly.

''Luffy….I thought we were going to be there for each other and that things would be even better! Now we just go back to not seeing each other at all? We just go back to avoiding each other?'' I yelled, throwing my hands up.

''No. We go back to being friends.'' He whispered. It was in the moment that Luffy turned that I realized he was starting to cry.

''Why are you doing this? If it hurts you like it's hurting me, why are you letting this go!?'' I pleaded for answers.

''It's not hurting me, Faythe. It's killing me. I've loved you since we were kids, but you loved Ace. I didn't say or do anything because I didn't want to hurt you then. I waited for you to say something. When he died, I hoped that we would be just friends forever because I didn't think Ace would be okay with it. I still don't know how I feel, but I do know even if I take a chance on this, you will be the one that gets hurt. I'm your captain, and I am responsible for your life. I can't let you die.'' His eyes filled with tears and he gave me a pleading look.

''I'm not going to die! Why would you even think that?''

''We have some of the highest bounties on the Grand Line. I'm going to be Pirate King, and I know the Navy won't just let me go. Ace's mother died trying to protect him. If anything happened between us, you would be in danger. I can't do that to you. It's because I love you that I'm doing this.'' Luffy said.

''I already risk my life being your first mate. I would be happy to risk my life to be with you!'' I cried desperately.

''We have to do this. Please.'' The pained look on his face pulled at my heartstrings.

''Fine. But let me tell you one thing, Monkey D. Luffy. The fact that I love you will NEVER change. But, the world will. One day, when things become easier or change to the point where we can be together without threatening our lives more…you and I will take that chance.'' A watery smile spread across his face.

''I can't wait for that day.'' He grinned. His smile made my stomach churn, but I forced a smile back.

''Aren't you going to leave now?'' I said through the smile, feeling ready to collapse the moment he did.

''There is one thing I want to do before we go back to best friends, okay?'' He whispered. There was a weird look in his eyes and I glanced away from him.

''What's that?'' He slowly moved forward to me in an eerie way like he does when he uses his haki. I wanted to back up and run away, but my legs were frozen in place. Luffy's hands found their way to my face and he brought his lips to the tracks of my tears, kissing them away. I felt my heart racing, my palms getting all sweaty and my stomach getting very upset. Then, he stared straight into my eyes and his mouth met mine in a gentle kiss. My hands slid under his and I linked them together behind his neck, savoring this moment. It was me who started slipping my tongue into his mouth, and he responded surprisingly well. Our tongues fought each other, trying to see who would explore who first. Then, I heard the door to the gym open.

''Are you guys FINALLY done, I need to-'' Luffy and I broke this kiss to see Zolo dropping his jaw and just staring at us.

''It's not what it-''

''I never saw this. Goodbye.'' He slammed the door on his way out. Luffy turned to look at me. I tried to be serious, but I just couldn't be sad about this anymore. After all, my captain was one of the most stubborn men on these seas…. And that's why he's made it this far. It's just another reason to love him. I started laughing my ass off, holding my stomach and falling onto the floor.

''The look on his FACE!'' I howled. Luffy laughed too, and the both of us ended up on the floor of the crow's nest, holding our stomach's in pain as we laughed the heartache away. Before too long, he helped me stand on my feet again and as he was lifting me upwards, Luffy pulled me into his arms.

''Faythe, I love you.'' He gently stroked my cheek before pressing a quick kiss into my lips.

''You know, if you want me to pretend I am not in love with you anymore, you should really stop building sexual tension. Otherwise, I won't need a helping hand from the Lust-Lust fruit to sneak into your room and try to jump your bones.'' Luffy's face turned slightly pink and he nodded before leaving the room.

I wanted to be heartbroken. I wanted to break down in tears and curse whatever god made Luffy want to become a pirate….but, in the end I knew none of that would give me what I wanted. I decided to be happier than I had ever been. To laugh harder, to love my friends more, to spend all of my nights thinking about seeing Shanks again, and to think about how my future would be. I decided to be happy, no matter how much living that lie would kill me inside.

**Hey! So, let me know how you felt about this. I cried while writing it. I had other plans for the way this was supposed to go, but this felt… right. I really think this is why Luffy tries not to get too close with his female companions. He is a lot smarter than people give him credit for. I think if he did have any feelings for them, he pushes them away by remembering that their lives are in his hands. Despite poor Faythe already being through so much, I just felt like this was the right move to make. SO, the ball is in your court now to tell me how you felt about this chapter. Thanks for reading! **

**~MikkyMouse~**


	19. Island of Fog and Darkness

**Chapter Eighteen: Island of Fog and Darkness**

**~Faythe/Primula~**

** ''If there is no struggle, there is no progress.'' ~Frederick Douglass **

If I told you that things between Luffy and I had gotten easier, that would be a lie. We managed to laugh again. We managed to look each other in the eyes without screaming how we felt. We managed to get by without the whole crew knowing. However, there were times when we gave each other looks that told how we really felt. It was the only way we could get through this.

Nami, however was nosey as ever. She wanted to know exactly what was going on and why Luffy and I refused to talk about it.

''Something happened, and I know it did!'' She continued to say in her best frustrated tone.

''I just don't want to talk about it, alright!?'' I would insist, trying to avoid anything to do with the subject, like a child pushing broccoli around on his plate at dinner time. It doesn't mean he won't eventually eat it because if he wants desert he has to…but, it means he can delay the disgusting slimy feeling and the sick taste of that broccoli for just a little longer. Nami just kept pushing my buttons, until one night when she, Primula and I were gathered together in our Quarters.

''Faythe, I seriously want to know. You've been acting weird lately.''

''Weird? I have not been acting weird!'' I replied quickly.

''Yes, you have. You've been avoiding all my questions, you don't really talk to anyone, and you've been hiding out in here more.''

''Fine! Luffy and I do have feelings for each other, but it doesn't matter. He thinks that if we act on our feelings, I will end up dead. So, he wants us to just be friends.''

''Just like that? Doesn't he know that never works? You tried just being friends with Ace, and it didn't do anyone any good.'' Nami folded her arms.

''It doesn't matter. Luffy is the captain, and I am his first mate. What he says…goes.'' I sighed.

''We should really get back on deck. That next island has been looming in the distance for days now, and the closer we get, the worse I feel.'' Primula admitted.

''What do you mean?''

''I don't know. I just have this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I don't like whatever vibes this place is sending out. I'm going to go train some more. I have a feeling fighting is ahead of us.'' She left the room quietly. I looked at Nami. Ever since the events of Punk Hazzard and Dressrosa, Primula has been feeling a little off. It's been getting worse and worse. Something was seriously wrong, and all of us were starting to get worried. I shrugged and followed the dark blue haired girl out the door. I didn't feel like talking out my problems anymore.

The strange Island was ahead, surrounded by jagged rocks on almost all sides. Luckily, there was a section that seemed just right for the Sunny to anchor at. This island looked almost completely barren of all pant life. There was just dirt, and hilly regions where it looked like caves were dug. It wasn't particularly huge, but it was large enough that you could get lost if you weren't paying attention. The barren land just seemed to stretch onward. There were patches of fog starting to roll in as we got closer, and night time began to take over. We got such an eerie vibe from this place, that no one wanted to explore while it was dark, except for Luffy and Zolo. The two of them left the ship, but I sat on the railing closest to the island, watching and waiting. The darkness was unsettling. This place just felt…evil. For a little while now, I had been feeling that strange weakness, like I might faint again. While we were on Dressrosa, I actually did pass out again. Chopper had examined me over an over, still not being able to find the cause of this strange illness. That weird feeling was coming back a little stronger as I gazed at the island. Suddenly, my eyes caught movement not far across the empty landscape. It was that same hooded figure from Eros Island! Peering around, I made sure none of my friends were paying attention before I stepped onto the creepy Island and made my way towards this man.

''What do you want? Are you following us?'' I asked curiously, glaring at him.

''You didn't listen to my warning the last time, and look what happened. This time, you really need to listen up. Find your crew mates. Get them off the island. Night is their feeding time.''

''Feeding time? And if it's so dangerous, why are you not worried about me!? You've obviously attached to me if you keep showing up to talk to me.''

''They won't touch you. You're a woman. However, there is one on your crew, and you might want to protect her. They will look for her because she is a rival.''

''The hell are you talking about? Start making some sense! And who are you?'' I bristled with anger.

''Just do as I said!'' He started to get angry.

''Fine, but I know that you're going to follow us to whatever island we go to next, and when you do, you have to promise to tell me who you are.'' I said.

''That's ridiculous. Stop being so difficult.''

''Nope. That's the deal. I won't do a thing until you agree that the next time we meet, I will find out who you really are under those dark clothes.''

''Alright, fine. Just get off this island.'' He vanished into the darkness, leaving me there all by myself.

Once I was sure he had gone, I started the long journey that was looking for Luffy and Zolo. Oh boy. I started to notice that while he was there, I was feeling even more weak than usual. What was up with that?

~Primula~

Things had gotten eerily quiet on the Sunny, but I hadn't really felt it until I started sparring with Usopp. The both of us ended up fighting on the actual island because we didn't want to damage the poor Sunny.

''Give it your all! I'm not afraid!'' Usopp pulled back his giant slingshot (I think he calls it his Ginga pachinko or something like that) and I fired two warning shots into the sky. Usopp shot off so many stones that I barely managed to dodge them! I had to keep rolling and side stepping so much that I must've looked like some sort of dancer. I responded with quick rapid fire bullets that just barely whizzed past his head.

''I think that's my point.'' I held up my smoking gun and grinned.

''It missed!' He scoffed, his eyes still big from the shock of my aim.

''Did you want me to really kill you? Because that's what would've happened if we were doing this like a real duel.'' I pointed it out.

''One point for you.'' Usopp gulped before we resumed. He fired a hot sauce shot next, and I dodged a few, but I just wasn't fast enough and my pistol shots weren't distracting him. I ended up with burning hot sauce all over my face. Luckily, I had my eyes covered with my hands, but that stuff burned whatever it touched like fire.

''My point!'' He laughed.

''Oh yeah?'' I snapped, shooting between his legs. The bullet hit the dirt right in between his shaking outspread legs. Usopp squealed like a little girl as I smirked. The sniper regained his courage and he loaded his pachinko with shuriken stars. All of them missed except one, which swiped my arm as it flew on by. It tore into my clothing and left a small gash in my arm, but no major damage was done. The two of us carried on with our battle until all of the crew was watching with enthusiasm, save those who weren't there to watch. Finally, the both of us were cut up and so tired we could barely stand when we heard a loud, screaming noise. My bones were chilled as we stopped to gaze around. It wasn't a human screech…and it wasn't the sound of death. It was a war cry…. And I was praying that it wasn't what it sounded like.

''Usopp, go back to the Sunny.'' I told him.

''I won't leave you here!'' He helped me balance myself as I fell backwards from the lack of energy.

''Trust me! This is one thing men cannot fight. This is a woman's fight!'' I begged.

''Alright… but if things get bad, I'm going to help you.''

''Just go!'' I drew myself to my full height and peered around anxiously. Usopp took off for the Sunny, but he continued to watch from the top deck.

''I know you're there. You can't fool me.'' I called out. A young woman stepped out of a nearby patch of fog, wearing a plain white dress. Her hair was golden and fell in long waves down her back. I knew she would be a lovely sight for lonely men. She was exactly what I had expected.

''So…you're the one. You're one of us.'' She whispered. Her voice was like the ring of a bell. She was full blood… I could tell.

''No. I'm not evil, like you. I'm not a monster, like you.'' I snarled venomously.

''I wouldn't be getting angry or violent with us. There are far more here than you know, and I sense you are weak.'' She smiled gently, a radiant but poison filled expression.

''What do you want?''

''It's time you meant our Queen. She has waited a long time for you. We have a meal prepared, if you're hungry.''

''I don't eat what you do.'' I snapped.

''The food doesn't really matter, however you do need to come with me. If you don't…. your friends will become our lunch and dinner for tomorrow.'' The light blue Siren's stone dangled around her neck as she reached out her hand for me to accept.

''Primula!'' Usopp and the others called out. Nami made it halfway down the gangplank, looking worried when I held up my hand.

''I'll be back, guys! I have some family business to deal with.'' I called out before accepting the Siren's hand. She led me off into the foggy darkness like I was a lost child.

**For those of you who didn't read this chapter yet, I updated it because I realized my link wasn't showing. I managed to get pictures to work on my DeviantArt. So, I have drawn pictures of Primula and Faythe up if you would like to see them. Look up MarshallDFaythe at Deviantart .com That should get you there, okay? The images will be right on my gallery. I will work hard to get more up, okay? I really hope you like them, and I hope you liked this chapter even though it was short and my original link wasn't showing. Thank you!**


	20. The Ocean's Daughters

**Chapter Nineteen: The Ocean's Daughters**

**~Primula~**

** "Let today be the day you love yourself enough to no longer just dream of a better life; let it be the day you act upon it." ~ Steve Maraboli**

I followed the Siren as she brought me into a cavern around the shore of the island. It let in some water, and I had to wade through it to get to the actual cave ground. After walking for what seemed like a lifetime, we finally reached an arched doorway with light blue stones littered across it. I instantly knew that they were more Hearts of the Sea. There must have been hundreds of Sirens here at some point for there to be this many souls… I thought nervously, stepping through the doorway.

''Hello, Primula. It's been a long time.'' Her voice sounded dark, like it was just dripping with venom. She wore a tiara made of silver with Heart of the sea stones in the place of actual gems sitting atop her dark, straight hair. She wore a long black dress with white and black flowers lining the bottom, and she was relaxing on a chair of human bones. In front of the Siren Queen was a long wooden table where her dozens of Siren followers crowded around. I nearly screamed when I realized the ''dinner'' the siren that led me here had been talking about was actually Zolo and Luffy, both tied and unconscious. Faythe was unconscious as well, tied and leaned against a nearby corner, blood running down her shoulders from deep claw and bite marks.

''Let. Them. GO.'' I growled.

''All of you may go. Now, don't look so put out, I will serve you dinner in a little bit. It's not every day I get to see my niece.'' She laughed cruelly.

''I am NOT your niece, not anymore.'' I hissed as the other women left the room.

''Don't make me laugh. This isn't something you can run from. Do your little friends even know who or what you are?''

''Of course they know! And they accept me even though I'm a… a monster!'' I balled my fists.

''Accept you? They'll never accept you, just like humans could never understand your mother.''

''LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS, YOU HEAR? SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU! IT WAS YOUR FAULT WHAT THEY DID!'' I yelled, feeling the tears starting cling to my eyelashes as I remembered my mother.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_ She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen, inside and out. Her long, midnight blue hair would sway back and forth as she laughed with me, trying to make me feel better. Her sparkling ice colored eyes would be hidden by her eyelids as she would nearly fall over with the giggles. My mother was beautiful. _

_ ''It's not funny, mom. She told me I couldn't ever be like you, but I want to be like you more than anyone else in this world!''_

_ ''You're young, Prim. One day, you'll understand why she told you that.'' I frowned, folding my arms and huffing. _

_ ''Mom, you're so cool. I want to learn how to use your guns, and I want to fight marines and I want men to love me.'' She laughed again at my last comment, but pulled herself together quickly at the look on my face._

_ ''Aunt Elysia was just trying to get under your skin. Don't let her. She's just jealous.''_

_ ''Why? Because she's not as cool?'' I smirked._

_ ''Sure. And Prim? Don't worry about being like me, okay? Just be yourself. I think you're a cool person on your own.'' She grinned, poking me in the stomach. _

_ ''Mo-om!'' I groaned, putting my hands over the spot she poked me and blushing brightly. _

_ ''Come on, Prim.'' She reached out for my hand. I took it and the both of us sat down to eat dinner. It was a few more days before she got ready to leave with her crew again on another journey. _

_ ''Can't I go with you, just this once?'' I begged, my eyes pleading._

_ ''You aren't old enough for this, Prim. Just wait, okay? A few more years.'' She promised, adjusting the chain on her Heart of the Sea necklace. _

_ ''I'll miss you.'' I said, starting to cry._

_ ''I will miss you too, but I'll be back. Remember, Primula… I love you no matter what.'' She assured me before pressing a kiss into my forehead and leaving. I was left alone for years before I heard the front door open late one night. Thinking it was a robbery, I grabbed a frying pan from the kitchen before making my way to the living room. _

_ ''Primula! It's just me!'' My mother's voice rang from the front door. She grinned as I dropped the frying pan and raced into her arms._

_ ''Mom…I…'' Tears streaked down my cheeks._

_ ''You've gotten so big! You look just like me now!'' She smiled, running her hands through my blue hair. _

_ ''R-really?'' I grinned, remembering how that was my only comfort in her absence. _

_ ''Of course! I've been doing some thinking… I have another voyage to go on before my crew is disbanding… and I want you to come along for this next journey.'' She told me. _

_ ''Seriously!? Mom, I can't believe this!'' I yelled excitedly. Mom just hugged me tightly and laughed with me. _

_ A year later, we were finally gathered together with her crew to start this big exciting adventure. The only person I didn't like on her crew was my Aunt Elysia. She and I never saw eye to eye. My mother and her argued constantly as well. We went on to fight many battles and find many treasures, but things got harder as the marines began to crack down on pirates even more. Our hardest battle was with a group of marines; they had called in two admirals to deal with my mother. She was one of the four emperors (newly added) and although most pirates respected her, the Navy saw her as a huge threat. I was holding my own, but mother wanted me to fall back. I had a feeling I should stay, but I did as my mother said and I fled the scene. Most of the crew stood and watched my mother and Aunt Elysia battle the admirals, as they were the only marines left standing at this point. Elysia unlatched her necklace, and she transformed into the most hideous thing I had ever seen in my life. With her long fangs she lunged at the admirals, biting and gnawing on one of their arms. _

_ ''Rose, take off your necklace!'' The monster that had once been Elysia barked at my mother._

_ ''My daughter is here. She can't see it!'' Mom argued, firing another shot at the admiral that was blocked by a light sword._

_ ''With their abilities, you will never win!'' Elysia was thrown off one admiral, but she got right back up and dug her claws into his side. Mom bit her lip and looked back at me before tearing off her necklace and transforming into the same creature that Elysia had. Together, the two of them fought off the admirals. The navy retreated, and the battle was finally won. My mother and Elysia both found their necklaces and they turned back into their normal forms. _

_ ''What was that?'' I asked angrily. _

_ ''I knew you were hiding something!'' One crew member said. _

_ ''You're dangerous!'' Another shouted. The entire crew started a rebellion, and they sounded like they were going to kill my mother! I jumped in front her protectively. _

_ ''I don't know what just happened either, but she is my mother and your friend! She is still the same person we love!'' I pleaded with them. Elysia glared at them all._

_ ''We are Sirens, yes. But, we don't go around killing men. We are far from that kind of life. We can control it.'' Elysia defended them._

_ ''What if you lose control, huh? It's best to just get rid of both of you here and now!'' The first mate threatened. Some of the crew members disagreed, and followed my example to defend her._

_ ''Ely, take Prim and leave. Get on the rowboat. You have to go…now.'' My mother begged. Elysia nodded and grabbed me by the arm, leading me towards the rowboat. _

_ ''MOM!'' I yelled, trying to break free. My mom looked back, smiling reassuringly at me before she threw her gun holster at me with both pistols in them. I caught them and just stared at her with a gaping mouth. _

_ ''Look after them, okay? When everything is alright, I will call you back.'' She promised. I fought against Elysia's hold, wanting to protect her as the crew clashed, guns firing, swords unsheathing, Devil Fruit powers colliding…everything happened so fast. My mother suddenly ripped her pendant off her necklace and tossed it to Elysia as my aunt held me back. She picked it up off the floor with one hand while holding me with the other. _

_ ''I love you, Primula! Never forget who you are!'' My mother yelled before changing back into the Siren, and fighting her own friends. I watched in horror as Elysia threw me into a rowboat and we made our escape. We were a little ways from the ship when my mother faced off against her traitorous first mate. That's when we watched as he ran a sword right through her._

_ ''MOTHER!'' I screamed, while Elysia cried out my mom's name. She collapsed to the ground and Elysia continued rowing away from the scene. She was crying… but… I have never forgotten that my mother would never have used her Siren powers if Elysia hadn't urged her too. No one would have had to know. They could've beat the admirals on their own! Elysia and I got into a huge fight not long after, and I made my way to Kayotou Island, where I joined the Blackwings. I hadn't seen my Aunt since then. _

_*FLASHBACK ENDS*_

''That was not my fault. You mother chose to do it so that the admirals wouldn't hurt you. If anything, it was her wish to protect you that got her killed.'' She replied icily.

''Give me my friends back, and I won't kill you.'' I drew my mother's pistols.

''Ooh, so scary. I'm so afraid of the little brat running around, playing dress up in her mother's world. You're not ready for this, girl. You aren't even full blood.'' She laughed.

''You don't know anything about me… and obviously I didn't know you. I thought you said you weren't this kind of Siren!? Now you're kidnapping my friends to… eat them?'' I glared.

''Just their souls. Your little girl friend tracked us here, looking for them. You can have her back. Although, you might want to hurry. She's fading fast.'' She ran her tongue across her lips and I saw the traces of blood still lingering.

''I won't go without them.'' I told her, pointing to Zolo and Luffy.

''I'm afraid that just won't do.'' She grinned acidly.

''What do you want with me?! You forced your little disciple to bring me here, so what do want? What is it going to take for you to let my friends go?''

''I wanted to make a deal. You stay here with us, where you belong and your friends walk free.'' Elysia smirked.

''W-what?''

''You heard me. You belong here. You may not be full blood, but you are still a Siren. If you follow the path your mother did, you'll die the same way.''

''Her crew didn't trust her. Mine trusts me. They care about me.''

''It doesn't matter. They'll betray you at some point. Humans always do.'' Elysia said.

''You can't keep me here.''

''Oh, I think I can. Make your choice. It's your freedom for their lives, or your lives for their freedom.'' She snapped her fingers, getting off her throne of bones. And making her way toward me. We were circling each other like prey and predator. This was very familiar to me. It was the way Sirens preferred to fight… by sizing each other up before lashing out.

''I've grown up a lot… and I used to think there was no way I would measure up to my mother. I wanted to be like her….but now, I realize being me is just good enough. So, I'm going to make my own choices, and I won't let anything stand in my way. I choose freedom for both of us!'' I tightened my grip on my pistols, glaring at Elysia.

''Very well.'' She removed her tiara and threw it across the room. The Siren took over, and I instantly shot two bullets straight at her. She was incredibly agile, and escaped their range before lashing at me, her teeth grazing my stomach. I kicked her off frantically and shot into her side. She groaned, but lunged into my legs and threw me back into the wall.

''My children, come defend your Queen!'' She raged, howling into the air. All of the Sirens from earlier flooded into the room, removing their Heart of the Sea charms and transforming.

''You have no honor, you miserable old bag!'' I shouted, firing a shot into the head of one Siren. She fell dead on the ground, and I took out a few more, aiming for the heart or the brain. I even killed one by firing in the throat. Blood coated my skin and my clothes by the time I had even taken ten down, and Elysia was flinging herself at me the whole time. She managed to get a hold of me, biting into my shoulder. I screamed and dropped my pistols as her fangs pierced my skin. She tossed me into the air and withdrew her fangs. I landed right ontop of Zolo, hot sticky blood dripping down my shirt.

''Prim!'' Zolo struggled fiercely. The Sirens were coming at me, and I no longer had a weapon. Now that Zolo was awake, I quickly worked to untie the swordsman, fumbling with the knots. He sprang into action the second I freed him, unsheathing his swords. That was one thing Sirens never accounted for… human captives should always be stripped of weapons. Just as Zolo stared taking out some of the monsters, I tried to reach Luffy, but my leg was caught by Elysia. She was just about to sink her fangs back into me when Zolo lopped off her head. I screamed as my Aunt's head rolled onto the cave floor and her body collapsed onto my leg, leaking blood everywhere. The green haired swordsman grabbed me by my shirt and lifted me out from under the body, while defending us from the onslaught of Sirens still.

''Free the others! I can handle this!'' He said bravely, slashing through two of them at once. I tried not to be intimidated by his prowess, but damn… he was good. I snatched up my pistols again, sliding them back in their holsters and working on the knots keeping Luffy tied.

''Wake up, Luffy!'' I shook him frantically. His eyes snapped open.

''Prim? What the heck is going on?''

''Just start kicking ass already! I've gotta save your girlfriend!'' I yelled before hurrying over to the pale brown haired girl.

''Will do!'' I heard the smug tone in Luffy's voice as he got ready to fight. I managed to untie Faythe quickly, but her blood loss was critical, and mine was starting to make me dizzy already. As Luffy's punches began to hit their targets, I could feel the cavern shaking.

''Shit, it's going to collapse!'' I shouted, lifting the still unconscious Faythe and trying to carry her. I heard a siren coming up behind me and as quick as lightning I pulled out one of my pistols and shot her right in the heart. The ugly beast fell over, breathing its last breaths.

''I've got her, let's go!'' Luffy gently picked Faythe up and lifted her into his arms. Zolo was taking care of some of the others, but more were coming.

''We've gotta leave!'' I started running out, grabbing Zolo by the back of his robe.

''I can run by myself, thank you!'' He snapped.

''With the things I've heard about your sense of direction, it wouldn't be a good idea!'' I mentioned, leading the way out of the cave.

All of us just barely made it out as the tunnel crumbled behind us. Luffy laughed excitedly as we made it out, glad to be alive.

''Thank god…'' I whispered, before the blood loss started getting to me.

''We need to get back to the ship before those things find their way out.'' Zolo said, following me.

''I know how to get to the Sunny from here, so just follow me.'' I begged, stumbling in the right direction. It took a long time to find the Sunny, and knowing we were safe, I finally let my wound get to me as I blacked out on the grassy deck.


	21. The Monster Inside

**Chapter Nineteen: The Monster Inside**

**~Primula~**

** "Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you." ~Friedrich Nietzsche**

When I came to, I noticed Luffy patiently waiting by Faythe's bedside across from me. Chopper turned back to see me sitting up and he hurried over.

''Don't get up too fast. You lost a lot of blood.'' He said.

''That would explain why I feel like I was hit with a concrete slab.'' I grimaced.

''We had to give you and Faythe blood donors. Thank goodness both of you had blood types to match with the crew.'' Chopper informed me.

''Oh. Who gave us blood?'' I asked curiously, so that I would know who to thank.

''Zolo gave you his. You both are a XF/AB type, and Franky was too nervous about the needle so he didn't want to do it if he didn't have to.''

''Wow. I'll have to thank him big time for this.'' I said, looking at the bandage wrapped around my arm to hide the I.V marks.

''Don't thank me. You saved all of us back in that freaky cave.'' Zolo was leaning against the wall, his arms folded.

''Still. Thank you.'' I told him gratefully.

''Don't mention it. So, doctor, how is Faythe?'' Zolo asked casually.

''She's hanging in there. Since the transfusion her vitals have been getting slightly stronger. There is one thing that doesn't make sense, though… How did the Sirens manage to get ahold of you guys?'' Chopper questioned, grabbing Faythe's arm to check for a pulse.

''We got jumped. Luffy and I were exploring some ruins of a city nearby and they attacked us. There were dozens of them, and we were doing great. Luffy's haki was taking several out at a time, and I brought down a lot. We were fine until Faythe got there. This weird energy came out of her in the middle of the fight while she was using her Devil Fruit powers and it just…. Drained all energy in the area. We all just blacked out.'' He filled us in.

''We need to find out what's wrong with her Devil Fruit.'' I said, looking over at the sleeping girl. She was very pale still.

''Nothing is wrong with her.'' Luffy answered.

''I never said there was something wrong with Faythe, but her Devil Fruit is acting weird. Doesn't anyone else think it's a little strange that every time she blacks out like this, it feels like exactly the opposite of her Chi-Chi abilities?''

''We can't be sure that's what's causing it. It really isn't good, though if she is trying to help us fight and another energy wave like that happens.'' Chopper pointed out.

''But we can't just leave her here, Chopper! You know how she gets after staying in bed for a too long.'' Luffy stood up, grasping Faythe's arm.

''What else can we do? If we just let her go when she wakes up, then everyone might get hurt. We have to figure out what's going on before she gets better… If she gets better.'' Chopper said sadly.

''If? You mean that she might not wake up!?'' Luffy's eyes filled with worry and he grabbed Faythe by her shoulders.

''Luffy, don't-''

''YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP! DAMNIT, I CAN'T WATCH YOU DIE ON ME!'' Our captain yelled, shaking the dark haired girl violently. Her head lolled back and her body was limp, almost like she was already dead.

''LUFFY! Stop shaking her! There is nothing you can do!''

''You're the best doctor in the world, can't you fix her?'' Luffy asked desperately.

''I can run more medical tests…but that's about it. You have to calm down.'' Chopper warned him. Luffy nodded, lowering Faythe back onto the bed. He sat back down and watched over her. It was in that moment that Chopper started drawing blood from her and running diagnostics, while the rest of us watched in utter silence. Suddenly, Nami burst in.

''There is trouble on the way! Sirens are approaching and they mean business!'' She yelled. Zolo followed her out, and I just sat there, not knowing what to do.

''Chopper, can I go?'' I asked.

''You shouldn't. It's best if you recuperate before-''

''I think I will be fine.'' I said before throwing off the covers and leaping off the bed. I was in minor pain and I felt stiff, but nothing a good fight wouldn't solve. I joined the commotion on deck as everyone started hurrying off the Sunny to fight the oncoming Sirens. My pistols were leaning up against the mast and I secured their holsters around my waist before trying to see what was going on.

''Sorry, but I don't know when we will reach the next island, and I am running low on supplies to fix Sunny. We just can't risk it.'' Franky led us onto the decayed island, where the crew members gathered. Before we were about to fight, Luffy launched himself off the gangplank and raced towards us.

''I thought you were going to stay with Faythe?'' I asked.

''Chopper is taking care of her. Besides, I am the captain. I won't let my crew fight all by themselves!'' He smiled bravely. I knew he was really worried, though.

The Sirens rushed at us, as fast as possible I tore my pistols from their holsters and started firing. Luffy was using his Haki to knock out some of them, while Zolo and Sanji were fighting back to back, kicking and slashing the monsters. I was jumped by one of them as I shot one in the head. I could feel its warm, rotten breath in my face as it pinned me to the ground. I pressed the barrel of my gun to her chest, ready to fire at any moment.

''You'll be just like us one day. You will see. You may not be full blooded, but you are Siren descent. It's in your nature.'' She hissed.

''I will NEVER be like you monsters.'' I snarled, shooting her and flinging her body off me so that I could slaughter more of them. I fought back to back with Nami, gunning down Sirens while she swung her Climatact with an electric spark that zapped them as they were coming at her. Luffy was about to get slashed by one of the Sirens when suddenly Faythe came out of nowhere and stabbed it in the back with her dagger. The creature fell down, instantly dead.

''Leave my friends alone.'' She snapped.

''Faythe! You're okay!'' Luffy cheered, hugging her. Faythe stood there for a moment, not reciprocating in any way shape or form. Then, she wrapped her arms around him.

''You woke me up with your annoying shaking. I would've been here sooner, but Chopper wouldn't let me go.'' She told him.

All of us stood there after the battle was fought. Hundreds of dead Sirens lay scattered all around us. Blood stained our clothes and skin as we headed back to the Sunny, not wanting to stick around.

''Everyone, I have some bad news.'' Chopper told us, tears building up in his eyes.

''What is it?'' Nami asked, feeling bad for the small reindeer.

''Faythe's white blood cell count is extremely low. If you get one infection or cold… you could die.'' He said, wiping his eyes with his tiny hooves.

''What?'' Faythe frowned at him.

''It's true. I noticed it getting a little low the last time I ran this test but… now it's really low. I don't know why, either. Usually there is a bigger reason for this.''

''You can fix it, can't you?'' Luffy asked.

''I…. I don't know. I can't replace her white blood cells, and until I find a reason why they are dying off, I can't stop it.''

''So…I might…die?'' Faythe questioned cautiously.

''You have to stay in my office for now, okay? I know you don't want to, but we don't want you to die. I will find out what's hurting you, I promise. I will save you, but you have to let me.'' Chopper held out his paw. She nodded and took it and followed him back to his medical office. All of us were devastated by this news, but none more than Luffy.

''Chopper will save her, Luffy.'' I said, trying to cheer him up.

''I know. I trust him.'' He followed the pair down to the office, where all of us knew he would stay until she was better.

''I'm going to do some reading.'' Robin got up, suddenly sparked by an idea.

''How can she read at a time like this?'' Usopp sighed.

''Because Faythe will be okay. We just have to find out what's causing this and she will get better.''

''I hope so. Faythe doesn't deserve this…and neither does Luffy.'' Nami sat down on the deck, resting her head in her hand.

I lay awake that night, wondering what could be causing Faythe's illness. Robin stayed up all night-I don't think she slept a wink. She just kept reading, like she was looking for some scrap of information. I couldn't help but think we were missing something. Maybe it had to deal with all the times Faythe got up and just left. Ever since Eros island, she has been vanishing and getting herself into trouble.

It was then that I started to wonder about what the Siren said to me during the battle earlier that day. I just couldn't become one of them. How would my mother feel? I got out of bed and slipped out the door, telling Robin I was just going to the bathroom. Actually, I spent the rest of the night just staring at the Siren's Island. The dead bodies were starting to smell, but I was so much in shock that I don't even think I really cared.

''Prim? What are you doing out of bed?'' A rough voice asked.

''I could ask you the same question, swordsman.'' I replied, turning to see Zolo standing there.

''Couldn't sleep. Nightmares.'' He said, taking a swig of the booze he was holding.

''Oh. Same here.'' I responded.

''You won't be like them, you know.'' He told me.

''How do you know that?'' It was weird that he instantly knew what I was thinking about.

''Because you have people to keep you from turning into those things.'' Zolo said. He probably hadn't meant it to be comforting…he just looked at it as though it were a simple fact I should automatically know. However, the comfort I got from what he said made me stop worrying about becoming a full Siren like them.

''Thank you.'' I smiled. What I liked most about spending time with Zolo was that we were very similar. We didn't have to talk to each other to know what the other was thinking. We could spend hours in total silence and go to sleep thinking of it as the most interesting conversation of the day.

**Sorry this chapter was a little short, but I promise they will get longer. There is a surprise twist coming up soon, and I promise it will be well worth the read!**

**~MikkyMouse~ **


	22. Restless

**Chapter Twenty: Restless **

**~Primula/Faythe~ **

** ''When you love someone, but it goes to waste; could it be worse?'' ~ Coldplay**

No one was sad to leave the Siren's island, especially me. I could've danced for joy when we left, if it weren't for the fact that Faythe was still sick. Things just hadn't been the same since she fell ill. The crew was taking turns visiting her day by day, waiting for an improvement. Chopper and Luffy were the ones taking this the hardest. Poor Chopper. He worked himself all day and night trying to help her but he still couldn't figure it out. Robin wasn't handling it well either. She was always hidden away somewhere, reading.

Zolo and I continued to train together, getting ready for what might lie ahead on the next island. The more time I spent with him, the less I thought about my past. He took my mind off all of it.

''You think my mother would be proud of who I am?'' I asked suddenly one night.

''H-how should I know? I didn't know her.'' His cheeks turned flaming red.

''Well, if I were your daughter, would you be proud of me?'' I slipped my legs through the bars of the railing and dangled my legs over the sea water.

''Yeah, I guess.'' He said, looking rather flustered.

''You know, I wish she could see me now. I'm proud of who I have been since I met you guys. I was in darkness for so long, and now…. I'm free.'' I smiled, watching the stars twinkle brightly ahead in the sky. Zolo didn't say a word, and that was enough for me. I rested my hand ontop of his and looked back to see him looking shocked, staring down at our hands. I took my hand back and went to go see Faythe for what must have been the third time that day.

''She doing okay?'' I asked, watching my friend lay there under the covers. Her skin was ashen, and I could see almost all of her veins clearly.

''She's hanging in there.'' Chopper replied, pressing a cold cloth to her forehead. Luffy had ahold of one of Faythe's hands. The only way to describe the way he looked is broken.

''I wish we could find out what's making her sick.'' I sighed sadly, sitting on the bed across from her.

''Me too… I've been running all kinds of tests on her but…. I still can't find anything causing her dying white blood cells.'' Chopper frowned.

''Are you alright?'' I asked Luffy. He looked up at me slowly.

''I just want her to be alright.'' Luffy squeezed her hand tightly.

''She will be. Come on, it's Faythe. She's been through way worse than this.'' I assured him.

''Yeah…. You're right.'' Luffy nodded. Faythe made a small noise and her eyes opened.

''Faythe! It's good to see you're awake!'' Chopper said excitedly.

''How long have I been out for?'' She wondered.

''About five days. We've been sailing for four now. How are you feeling?'' The tiny reindeer asked.

''Much better.'' She replied, the color slowly returning to her.

''It doesn't make any sense! How can you get better and then get sick again almost instantly? It's frustrating.'' He started to look her over for her pulse.

''Hey guys! We've spotted the next island! It's another winter one, so you might want to put on something warm.'' Usopp called down to us.

I said goodbye to Luffy, Chopper and Faythe as I went up to check out this new island. It was without a doubt a winter island, but it looked nowhere near as friendly as Christmas Towne. Jagged mountains reached towards the sky, covered in powdery snow. Beautiful pine forests covered a vast majority of the island, and then there was a village near where we would be landing. It had a nice little pier and everything.

''It looks kind of creepy.'' Usopp said.

'' Not really creepy…just…. Abandoned.'' I pointed out, staring at the huge island before us. When we landed, Nami, Robin, Zolo, me and Usopp decided to go. Franky, Sanji, Brook, Luffy, Faythe and Chopper stayed behind with the Sunny.

I didn't really want to go on the island, but something told me that I probably should. Our group departed shortly, bundled up with big fluffy coats and boots. We trudged through the snow until we reached the village that we had spotted on our way there. It was clear the moment we stepped inside the village boundaries that something wasn't right. There was no billowing smoke from the chimneys, no people gathering fire wood or even shopping. In fact, there were no people at all. Then, I heard a loud shriek from Nami. She looked scared out of her mind as she pointed to a young man that appeared to be screaming and trying to run. He was frozen solid and well preserved, like a statue.

''He's dressed so warmly, though. How could he freeze instantly?'' I asked curiously.

''Maybe there is some sort of horrible monster that freezes people on this island.'' Robin suggested.

''Let's not get carried away now!'' Usopp said his knees shaking slightly.

''He's right. Let's just keep our calm.''

''Look, there Is smoke coming from high up the mountain! There must be a fire! And, where there's fire, there are people.'' I noticed, showing them the smoke rising from the mountain.

''How do you propose we get there?'' Zolo asked.

''There are footholds in this mountain. It looks like a bunch of metal stakes. Someone has been living up there.'' Robin grabbed one of the stakes that was sticking out.

''Let's go then.'' Zolo agreed. All of us started to climb the huge mountain, carefully so we wouldn't fall. Nami almost fell, but Robin managed to save her just in time. At long last, we finally got to the cave at the top of the mountain. There was a bright fire in the back of the cavern, and it was there that we found an old man with a long white beard and fluffy clothes, trying to stay warm. He had old ratty blankets piled over himself as he huddled closer to the fire.

''Sir, what happened to the village at the base of the mountain?'' I asked. He looked up and squinted, as if he was trying to see if I were real or not.

''You're not a hallucination?'' The old man asked, his eyes filling with tears.

''N-no.'' Usopp responded, shivering.

''Finally! Someone has come to save us! It was the ice demons! Those monsters have been attacking us for years without motivation, but things had been getting increasingly worse. Last year, they stole my granddaughter and my wife, right in front of me. They froze all of the men in the village except me. I got away, and I've been trying to break into their fortress on the other side ever since. I'm just too old. I can barely even make it down the mountainside anymore, and I am running out of food. Last year, I could hunt… now, there are more of the ice golems than ever before, and I can't even hunt.'' He sighed, looking into the fire.

''I'm so sorry. We will get your family back.'' I told him.

''Prim!'' Nami yelled in her usual you're-going-to-be-the-death-of-us-but-mostly-me tone. ''Calm down. It's the right thing to do and if the captain were here you know he would want us to.'' She fell silent. Understanding something never meant Nami had to like it. We ended up sitting around the fire with the old timer, talking about his old village and his friends and family, while we shared with him our adventures.

**~Faythe~**

''Chopper! Please, let me go explore? I promise, I'm fine!'' I said irritatedly, trying to get him to see reason.

''Last time you went to help you got Zolo and Luffy ambushed and you got even worse!'' Chopper frowned.

''Gah! I am dying of boredom in here!'' I threw my blankets over my face.

''I'm sorry, but this is for the best!'' The doctor insisted. Then, I got a nasty idea. It would probably make Chopper feel bad, but I just couldn't stay in a bed much longer.

''Chopper, I'm hungry. Can you go ask Sanji to make a sandwich for me?'' I asked, making my eyes twinkle. The reindeer couldn't resist, and he took the bait willingly.

''Come on, Luffy! Let's go!'' I ripped my covers off, grabbed the dagger Chopper had taken from me rushed up the stairs.

''Faythe, you're sick! You can't leave!''

''I'll be fine, trust me. If you come with me, you can make sure nothing bad will happen to me.''

''Chopper will be so mad, though.'' Luffy sighed.

''For god sakes, Luffy, just do it.'' I grabbed him by the shirt and used my chi powers to give me extra strength so that dragging him around wasn't so much work.

''You don't have to drag me. I will go with you.'' The captain said. I let go of him and the both of us snuck past the wandering gaze of Franky. We reached the gangplank and hurried off, not even bothering with winter clothes. It was cold, and it was really stupid to be doing this but I couldn't just do nothing while my friends were out here. We headed into a small village, where we found people inside their homes frozen in fear.

''I wonder how long they've been like this.'' I gasped.

''Where are all the women and the children?'' Luffy frowned.

''That's a good question.'' I stated. Suddenly, the ground beneath our feet started to shake.

''Luffy, what's-oh my god!'' I yelled, spotting a huge creature made of solid ice looming over the pine forest nearby. It had glowing green eyes, and they were fixated on me.

''Faythe! Luffy! You guys are bad!'' Tony Tony Chopper's voice broke through the eerie silence, and the monster charged straight for me. I used my chi to propel myself out of its way, and Luffy immediately started to fight the creature. It roared in fury, landing a punch on the captain. Luffy tried black armament, and he managed to smash the monster's icy leg. It fell onto one side, but we gazed on in horror as it regrew the leg and ferociously started attacking Luffy.

''Stop it!'' I shouted, stabbing the ice monster with my dagger. It cracked, and my dagger was stuck, even with my chi abilities I couldn't get it out. The beast picked me up in its freezing hands and looked me over carefully.

''Put me down!'' I screamed, kicking and flailing. Luffy and Chopper desperately kept breaking it down, but the creature continued its crushing hold on me.

''Stop fighting, and let me go! If you don't it will just get angrier! It doesn't want to hurt me.'' I yelled at them, trying to relax. It was then that something happened I had not expected. A bright ball of fire came streaming down onto the ice beast's hand, and it melted before my eyes. I fell and landed straight into Luffy's outstretched arms. Within minutes, where the creature was once standing there was only left a puddle of hot water and yellowish grass that was once hidden by snow.

''Fire?'' Was all I could manage to say as Luffy helped me stand again. There was suddenly a strange look on Luffy's face. His jaw dropped and I looked over in the direction his gaze was fixated upon. The man that I had been running into since Eros Island was standing in front of the pine woods. His hood was removed, and all I could do was just stare at him. Portgas D. Ace was standing right there, in front of us.


	23. Marshall D Faythe VS Portgas D Ace

**Chapter Twenty-One: Marshall D. Faythe V.S Portgas D. Ace**

**~Faythe~**

** ''Use me as you will; Pull my strings just for a thrill and I know I'll be okay, though my skies are turning grey.'' ~ Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

Luffy dropped me in a fit of excitement and I didn't pull myself back up. I just stared at him like he was a ghost…but, he wasn't. Ace was right in front of me, alive and well.

''I thought you were dead! I am so happy to see you! How did you survive?'' Luffy kept going on and on, asking more and more questions.

''I honestly don't know. I was there dying one minute and the next I woke up on some island fully healed.'' He responded.

''Wow! That's so cool!'' Luffy gasped. I can't even tell you what was going through my head at this minute. I was happy it was him, but then I wasn't. There were so many feelings built up inside me after all this time, and although I was starting to feel a little weak the weird sickness going through my body, it didn't matter. I had to settle this. I got up and I made my way over to Ace slowly. Luffy knew instantly something was wrong, and he backed off of Ace. When I reached him, I slapped him as hard as I physically could.

''You ASS!'' I yelled.

''Faythe-'' He rubbed the now red welts on his cheek.

''You're lucky I didn't use chi on you, or you would be crying right now!'' I glared at him darkly.

''I can explain-well, I kind of can't, but-'' I flared my nostrils, not wanting to hear any explanation for this as I grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him back with my chi. He fell onto the snow, his face turning red for an entirely different reason.

''TWO YEARS, YOU JERK! You left us thinking you were DEAD!''

''I couldn't just walk back into your life!'' Ace shouted back, dodging a surging energy beam that radiated from my hands. My chi powers were even stronger in rage.

''THEN WHY DO IT NOW? AFTER ALL THIS TIME, WHY NOT JUST LIE SOME MORE!? WHY NOT JUST LEAD US ON LIKE LAMBS TO SLAUGHTER!?'' Ace grabbed my arms to try to calm me down, but I broke out of his hold and kicked his legs out from under him.

''We should stop this!'' Chopper said frantically.

''No. This is her fight. Let her do what she needs to.'' Luffy told him. It meant the world to me that he was willing to let me kick his brother's ass.

''Faythe, listen to me-'' The dark haired man tried to reason with me. I felt like a ticking bomb ready to explode as I put the palm of my hand to his chest. My energy blasted into him like a wave and he was sent flying backwards.

''FIGHT BACK, YOU COWARD! FIGHT ME!'' I screamed, losing all control.

''I'll hurt you!'' Ace's eyes were pleading.

''I DON'T CARE! MAYBE I WANT TO BE HURT!''

''WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU WANT THAT?'' Ace bellowed back, standing up quickly.

''BECAUSE THEN I WILL KNOW YOU'RE REAL!'' All of my negative energy faded and I fell onto my knees in the snow, trying not to fall apart completely in front of him.

''I'm real, Faythe. You just saw me destroy that ice demon. It's really me.'' He said comfortingly.

''How do I know for sure that this isn't some crazy fever dream that I am having because I'm dying, huh?'' I breathed.

''You're dying?'' Ace's eyes glazed over with shock.

''Maybe not. If we can find the reason why her white blood cells are dying off, we can save her.'' Chopper responded; him and Luffy getting closer now that I was calm again.

''I'm sorry, Faythe. I don't know what else you want me to say. All of you were training by the time I heard anything about the crew, and I couldn't interrupt you. I wanted to ease into this… the last thing I wanted was for any of you to get hurt. I didn't want to tell you for a while because I knew this would happen, but I just couldn't wait any longer. I had to see you again, and you were going to find out eventually anyhow.'' He sighed, sitting down in front of me. He lifted my chin up and I gazed into his eyes. Mine were filling over with tears of disbelief and happiness. He was back. Ace was really here.

''Baka. I understand. I am sorry that I went crazy. I was just angry and I was sad. I didn't want to believe you were really alive because I didn't want to hurt again.'' Ace nodded and helped me back on my feet. This was the first time I had ever truly noticed a tension between Ace and Luffy. I understood. They were competing for the same girl now, even though Luffy tried to hide his feelings. He didn't do a very good job. I would just have to ignore both of them, because advances from either of them would be a bad thing at this point.

''LUFFY! Thank god! Nami, Robin and Prim have been taken by the ice monsters! We tried to fight them, but they just kept re-growing everything!'' Usopp was racing towards us, his usual look of panic plastered across his face.

''Damn! We need to go find them!'' Luffy looked back at us. I nodded and Ace followed as we headed out for where the girls were taken.

''Isn't that Luffy's brother?'' I heard Usopp ask Chopper.

''Yeah, he's alive after all!'' Tony Tony Chopper grinned happily.

''Wow. I can't believe it.''

''Yeah. Faythe beat him up though.'' He said. I blushed brightly, a little embarrassed that I had overreacted that badly.

''If they took the girls anywhere, it would be in the fortress that the old man we talked to mentioned. We were going to storm that place and take the people they kidnapped back anyway.''

''They kidnapped people?'' Chopper wondered.

''Only women and young girls. The men they left frozen in the village. For some reason they like women.''

''Wait until Sanji finds out about that.'' I sighed. We trudged onward through the snow until we were freezing our asses off (except for the portable heater that was Ace).

We kept going until we reached a small cavern that overlooked a huge castle that appeared to be made of ice. Our feet were frozen, and all of us were shivering. We had to make camp before even thinking about storming that damn castle.

''We need firewood.'' Usopp said, looking around for kindling.

''I'll go.'' I offered.

''Someone has to go with you. In case you get sick again.'' Chopper said. Both Ace and Luffy's heads turned.

''I'll go with her.'' They both said. I turned red, not knowing who to choose. I didn't want to go with Luffy because it hurt too much to be alone with him, and I couldn't even think about Ace right now.

''Can't I just go by myself?'' I sighed.

''No.'' The small doctor shook his head.

''Fine. Ace should go with me in case we run into a monster.'' I frowned. I hated to pick him, because I knew exactly what would be going through Luffy's mind. I gave the straw hat boy an apologetic look before Ace and I took off for the woods to gather some good kindling.

''We really should-''

''Talk? I don't really want to. I don't know what to say. I should be happy that you're alive, and to an extent I am. I just… I wish you hadn't made us think you were dead all that time. You had plenty of chances to reveal yourself to me. But you didn't.'' I sighed, picking up a few small logs nearby.

''How many times do I have to say that I'm sorry?''

''At least a hundred more. I don't even know if I'm sorry is enough.''

''Faythe…'' Ace got close to me, running his hands up my arms. Flustered, I dropped the logs I had gathered for Usopp.

''Ace!'' I gasped.

''Am I the only one that can make you shiver like that?'' He smirked.

''It was the weather. This is a cold island, Damnit. Don't get so full of yourself.'' I poked him in the chest.

''Then let me warm you up.'' His hands started giving off steam and he placed them on my neck. Warmth spread through my veins, and it felt good but it also had a hint of danger to it. I was getting wrapped up in him again.

''You're doing it again, Ace.''

''Doing what?'' He sneered knowingly.

''You're playing with things you don't understand.''

''What are you talking about?''

''When I said I loved you in Marineford, I MEANT it.'' I emphasized, trying to break away from him.

''So did I.'' He stated. It was believable, but Ace never really understood how to love anyone other than his mother.

''You don't understand. All you have ever done is leave me. You abandon me, and you break your promises.''

''Faythe, I'm sorry. Things happen-''

''Don't give me that excuse! Luffy has been there for me every day of my life! When I was sick, he took care of me! He made sure nothing bad would happen! He's never left, and he has ALWAYS kept his promises to me!''

''I was there for you in Alabasta.'' His comment made me bristle with anger.

''Ace, that's not what I meant. Yes you saved my life, but it was by accident you found me. I care about you, but this can't happen.'' I sighed, picking up the logs again.

''I've made mistakes. I've done things I am not proud of. But don't you dare say I don't love you. I want to be there for you, but I don't want you to get hurt-''

''What is it with you fucking D. brothers and my personal well-being? Every fucking time! I am not a bunny, I am a girl! I can protect myself, and if the marines come looking for me, I'll lay their asses out! You know I can handle myself in a fight! Why do you insist on ''protecting'' me!? I don't want to be protected, I want to be loved!'' I cursed, kicking a rock and then reeling in pain.

''And you call us idiots. It's because we love you that we want to protect you. I see my little brother made an impression on you while I was gone.''

''It doesn't matter. We have to be just friends now.'' I sighed, not meeting his eyes.

''I figured as much. You used to look at me the way you look at him now.'' His gaze softened and he sat on a fallen tree, staring up at the moonlight peeking through the barren tree branches above. I frowned and sat next to him, setting the logs I had found aside.

''I'm thinking of just letting Sanji sweep me off my feet. At least he wouldn't disagree.'' I rested my chin in the palm of my hand.

''The crazy cook? You can do better.''

''What, like you?'' I stuck my tongue out.

''I wouldn't complain.'' He shrugged and smiled.

''You're an ass, you know that?''

''Oh, I know. How could I not, with you screaming it at me earlier?'' He laughed. I snorted a little, done being sad and angry about this.

''I got a tattoo while you were gone.'' I said.

''Really?'' He stared at me in shock.

''Yeah.'' I nodded, pulling my sweater up a little to show him the ink. It was freezing cold, so I only let him see it for a few minutes.

''Why the three scars in the background?'' He asked curiously.

''Well…. I found out Shanks is my father.'' I breathed calmly.

''R-really? Wait, red-haired Shanks?''

''Yeah, the one and only. He saved me after Marineford. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here right now.'' I sighed.

''Wow….'' He whistled.

''I miss him… I might write him a letter. I'll leave out the fact that you and Luffy are now going to fight for my affection.'' I said.

''Who said anything about fighting?''

''Durr. Isn't it obvious? Luffy and you were always so crazy competitive when we were younger. The same principal applies. Nothing has changed. I saw it in Luffy's eyes before we left. He was pissed. But, I had some things to work out first.''

''Well, I normally would have gotten upset about the tattoo but it was a tribute and it's well done. Just don't go covering yourself in them.'' Ace warned me.

''You really think you can start ordering me around again, you jerk?'' I turned my head to him. He smiled. It was a strange, love struck smile. It made me get off the log and pick up the wood I had gathered.

''Look, before we go back to the others, there is something I want to do.'' Ace said.

''If it's a kiss, I will kill you because I know you're going to lock lips with me and then tell me we must remain friends. You and your brother are both assholes that way.'' I replied hurriedly.

''I actually wanted to thank you for even talking to me. I know how upset you must have been, and I am really sorry. I hope there are no hard feelings left.''

''Okay, first off, UPSET does NOT cover how I felt at ALL. I was pissed. Second of all, I can't stay mad at you just like I can't stay mad at that baka brother of yours.''

''Good.'' He nodded. _At least he's polite_… I thought as we headed for the encampment.

When we reached the camp, Usopp set up the kindling and firewood before Ace set fire to it. All of us huddled around the fire and got warm before telling Ace stories of the islands we passed (except for Eros Island. That will forever remain a skeleton in my closet).

Before I finally drifted off to sleep that night, I couldn't help but wonder how things were going to turn out with Ace and Luffy. This was going to be one hell of a battle, even though I didn't quite understand the point in fighting for a girl that neither of them were going to actually be with.


	24. The Cavalry Has Arrived!

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Cavalry Has Arrived!**

**~Faythe~**

** ''All I know is we said, "Hello." And your eyes look like coming home; All I know is a simple name…Everything has changed.'' ~ Ed Sheeran & Taylor Swift**

When I opened my eyes the next morning, I ended up getting the shock of my life. Both Ace and Luffy were rolled on their sides, their arms extended over my waist. Both were snoring loudly in my ears. I sat up quickly and tried not to kill both of them in their sleep.

''Those bastards! They're even competitive in their damn sleep!'' I blushed, twisting and turning underneath their arms. The brothers moved close together and hugged each other tightly, probably assuming they had just won me over at long last. Chopper and Usopp were still sleeping away peacefully, muttering about weird things. I decided that this couldn't go on much longer, and that if Zolo was leading the other group towards the ice fortress they would all be hopelessly lost. I had to wake them up. So, I grabbed two small logs that we hadn't used for the fire the night before and I smacked them together. The loud clonking sound they made rang though the woods, and Usopp and Chopper both freaked out while Luffy and Ace bolted forward, still holding each other. They realized they were holding each other slowly, and they screamed like children and pushed away from each other.

''Come on! We've gotta go save our friends!'' I urged, waiting for them to get their shit together.

''Oi….Faythe, sometimes you're as bossy as Nami.'' Luffy sighed as we marched through the snow.

''Good. Someone has to be.'' I smiled back at him. We fell into silence for a while and nothing was heard except the crunching of snow beneath our feet, until Usopp started talking.

''Hey, I'm guessing that's the fortress we have to break into?'' Usopp frowned, pointing a shaky hand at a looming castle in the distance. It was coated in ice completely on the outside, but there appeared to be a layer of stone underneath. There were gleaming icy turrets where colossal demons made of ice stared down at us harshly, and started howling threateningly as we got closer.

''Is that the one?'' I heard a female voice ask. I t sounded familiar, but there was something so sinister to it that it couldn't be…

''Yes. She is the last female untouched by the Ice Soule. We must rectify this, ladies.'' Another evil sounding female hissed. The castle doors creaked open (they were pretty large doors, too) and three women walked out. There was a collective moment of gasping where we all just couldn't believe what was standing right in front of us.

Primula, Nami and Robin were watching us with eerie glowing green eyes. Prim was now wearing a tiny white skirt with long light blue panels of lace and tulle flowing to the ground. On her head was a tiara made of ice and over her chest was a light blue band of fabric with beads and sequins showered over it. Next to her, Nami wore a white bikini top, a fluffy white fur jacket and a blue mini skirt. Robin had a long, classy blue gown on along with a lace wrap hanging from her shoulders.

''Nami! Prim! Robin! We've been looking for you guys all over!'' Luffy waved. The girls cast each other eerie looks before suddenly rushing at us. I readied myself for a fight, even though they were close friends. I had to find out what was wrong with them! They closed in and started to attack with their normal abilities, Nami with her weather (most of us managed to avoid her lightning attacks except for Luffy because e wasn't affected). Prim only seemed to be aiming her guns for the guys, who in turn returned a less dangerous form of fire power to incapacitate her. Robin's Hana Hana powers were deadly, grabbing us left and right as we tried to attack. Suddenly, hands came up around my legs and arms, essentially binding me. I tried to fight it, but Robin was incredibly strong. The three girls came closer to me until Ace stepped in front of me, shooting a fire ball at Prim. The ice tiara was struck, and it melted on the spot. She was untouched by the flame (luckily). With the tiara melted, her eyes stopped glowing and she came back to herself.

''Faythe? Luffy? Guys, what happened?'' She asked quietly, placing a hand to her temple.

''I guess that tiara was controlling you.'' I commented.

''We have lost a sister! This cannot be!'' Robin cried angrily, her grip getting tighter. I screamed in pain as my muscles stretched beyond their capacity, but Ace quickly started to fight Robin and Nami. He took Robin by surprise as all she was really focused on was me for some reason. Ace managed to touch the tiara and melt it with the heat flaring from his skin. Robin came to her senses and finally let me go. I dropped to the ground and tried to get back up, my body sore and aching. Next was Nami, who avoided him for quite a while, managing to shock him with her weather power. It was then that Usopp shot the tiara straight off Nami's hairline. The fragile ice crown cracked and busted, returning Nami to her former self.

''What happened to us?''

''Seems like those ice monsters were-'' I stopped and looked up as the ice around the castle started to crumble.

''Everyone out!'' I heard Zolo yell as the castle shook and started to break apart. The remaining crew members rushed out of the castle, some carrying young women and older mothers.

''What-?'' Ace asked in a confused manner. As our crew was reunited, we watched in horror as the ice castle crumbled and broke apart, revealing a stone castle underneath it. The ice spreading across the land started receding, and fresh grass took its place. Flowers sprouted underneath our feet everywhere we stepped.

''Those ice golems…. They were created by the three Ice Soule Tiaras that you destroyed. The Ice Soule has been around hundreds of years, preying on various young women, draining their life force and energy to coat this island in ice and darkness. Their queens were dying, and so they sent their pets to fetch us townswomen to become the next prey.'' One mother said.

''That's awful. I'm glad we could help. I just hope they didn't mess up our friends.'' I breathed, looking over the other girls. The appeared fine, but the power they and been overtaken by was really strong.

''We can't thank you enough. Now we can finally go home.'' She smiled. Our crew helped the townswomen traverse home through the now spring time setting of this island. When they returned, it was to find the young men that had been frozen were alive and perfectly healthy. They had just been preserved. Sadly, not all of them had been that way. There were a few families having to bury their dead. The old man at the top of the mountain had been waiting for us when we got there.

''Elaina!'' He cried, holding out his arms for an elderly woman. She hurried to him and they embraced.

''My goodness, Kai! You've gotten old.'' She laughed, clinging to him.

''Hey old man!'' Luffy laughed.

''We can't thank you kids enough for saving our island and its people. Here, on behalf of this island.'' He handed us a large sack. Inside was thousands upon thousands of heavy berries. Nami nearly died of happiness.

''Money!'' She squealed.

''Thank you old man!'' Our captain smiled. We said our goodbyes as we all piled onto the Sunny, ready to wait for the log pose to reset itself.

''Hey, what are you doing?'' I stared at Ace.

''Luffy said I could join you guys for a while… at least until I get my bearings in order again.'' Ace replied.

''Goddamn it. I'm his first mate, and he never asks me about this stuff.'' I glared at the bare chested pirate.

''In that case, may I join you on the Sunny?'' He asked politely.

''I-well…. I… I guess.'' I turned slightly pink. He smirked and winked at me before leaving for a moment to go talk to Luffy. Damn. _Why did these boys make things so difficult?_


	25. The Hat that Started it All

**Chapter Twenty-Three: The Hat that Started it All**

**~Faythe~**

** "Piglet sidled up to Pooh from behind. "Pooh?" he whispered.**

** "Yes, Piglet?"**

** "Nothing," said Piglet, taking Pooh's hand. "I just wanted to be sure of you." ~ A.A. Milne, Winnie-the-Pooh**

I sat there, anxiously in Chopper's office waiting for him to give me any news. The small doctor checked my vitals and he ran various tests on me before speaking a word.

''Everything seems to be stabilized. Your vitals are good and your white blood count has started climbing again. I don't know what happened to make it drop so low, but you seem to be alright now.'' Chopper stated. He was rather reluctant to let me go, but he figured that there was not enough evidence to state that anything was wrong with me now.

As I made my way out of the infirmary, I nearly ran straight into Luffy. The straw hat boy smiled widely.

''You're all better?'' He asked. I nodded brightly, pretty glad to not be spending a beautiful day at sea lying down in that horrendously tiny room.

''I'm doing just fine. Everything seems to be getting better. It must've just been a really weird virus or something.'' I shrugged.

''I'm glad you're better! Want to go fishing with me and Usopp?'' Luffy asked curiously.

''No thanks. I'm thinking about getting a tan with Nami.'' I replied.

''You're no fun!'' He scoffed.

''You just don't understand, Luffy.'' I sighed before leaving to go get my bikini on so that I could tan. After I changed and lay down on the folding chair, I watched Usopp and Luffy fish. Nami hurried onto the chair beside me.

''I feel like we haven't had time together in forever.'' The orange haired navigator smiled like a Cheshire cat.

''It has been a while, hasn't it?'' I said absently.

''You know, it's not like we don't share a room. We can always find some other way to hang out.'' Nami informed me, watching my eyes glued onto the two boys joking around and trying to lure in fish.

''Really? Thanks, Nami!'' I breathed a sigh of relief, getting up off the chair and rushing over to the boys.

''I thought you were going to tan with Nami.'' Luffy said, appalled.

''Yeah, but it wasn't as much fun as hanging out with you. It was boring.'' I admitted, tucking a long strand of hair behind my ear. The captain grinned widely.

''Yeah, she's pretty boring.'' He laughed. I heard Nami yell, ''HEY!'' in an offended manner. I suppressed a small giggle before sitting next to Luffy and grabbing a fishing pole.

''I caught something!'' Usopp said, trying to haul it up.

''Whoa! I hope it's big!'' Luffy gasped like a child. Usopp reeled it in with difficulty, bragging about how problematic it was and how huge the fish must be. When he finally reeled the line up to our viewpoint, we weren't really too shocked to see that Usopp had in fact wrestled with a mangled boot for about a fifteen minutes.

''Aww…''' The boys complained, disappointed. I suddenly screamed as my pole lurched forward, nearly taking me off the Sunny. I tried to reel in the fish, but this guy was fighting me every step of the way. It was a battle just to stay on the ship!

''C'mon Faythe! You can do it!'' Luffy and Usopp cheered me on.

''Somebody help, please! I'm gonna fall in!"' I shouted, trying to keep a hold of the pole and the railing at the same time. In an instant, I felt two arms grab my waist and pull back, but in a very strange manner.

''Ace, I've got it!'' Luffy said determinedly.

''Right, right. Sorry. I just got worried.'' I felt one hand leave my waist slowly and reluctantly as I was pulled backwards. I fought against the fish tugging my line some more until at long last, the battle was won and I was lifting an enormous fish out of the water.

''Look at it! It's amazing!'' Luffy started to salivate as I huffed slightly before activating my chi ability to regain my strength a little.

''That was NOT easy.'' I stood up.

''Yeah, it almost dragged you under with it.'' Ace agreed. I will admit, I tried not to be so cold to him, but it was kind of hard not to be. Even though he had apologized, there was still a part of me that was angry and hurt. Plus, I knew I was just a little too stubborn to get along with him right away.

''Yep.'' I said, all need to be conversational gone as I went back to the girl's quarters. I spotted Ace's hat lying on the dresser, and I picked it up, deciding it was time that the cowboy hat be returned to its master.

I looked all over for Ace, eventually finding him on the Sunny figurehead, looking out into the sea. I cleared my throat and he looked back to see me.

''Wow. I didn't expect you to talk to me for quite some time.'' He said sarcastically, not meeting my eyes.

''I'm sorry. It's just hard to get used to you…being alive and here with us. Give me some time, okay?'' I apologized, gripping his hat tightly before handing it over.

''My old hat?'' He frowned, accepting the peace offering.

''You look so weird without it. I know you gave it back to me, but now that you're okay it should be where it belongs.'' I replied. Ace ran his hands over the brim of the hat, and he stopped at the bloodstains.

''Do you remember why I wear this hat?'' He asked me, smiling widely as he just stared at it.

''How could I forget?'' I nodded before taking a walk down memory lane to revisit the part of me I had long locked away to guard my heart.

_ *FLASHBACK*_

_ Luffy, Ace and I were training to fight all the time. Ace was pushing himself pretty hard, and I couldn't exactly figure out why. _

_ ''This is the anniversary of Sabo's death.'' Ace whispered coldly. The two of us were sitting together in the same spot where we had first met. _

_ ''Oh. I'm so sorry.'' I remembered him telling me that at the same time ever since before we met. He never really talked about it much, and I always seemed to forget when exactly it occurred. I felt terrible for asking him now!_

_ ''It's okay, don't be upset. You and him would have been great friends.'' Ace said softly. _

_ ''What was he like?'' I asked, trying to make him feel better. The dark haired boy sighed, but he obliged and started to talk about Sabo. For almost two hours, we just sat there, him telling me all about Sabo and the adventures they were going to go on together, as well as his dreams and his terrible parentage. He finished the story by telling me how he died a violent death at the hands of the Celestial Dragons. Ace got quiet, but I put my hand on his and gave him a comforting smile. Tears pooled in the corners of the boy's eyes. Ace never cried. He just held things in and dealt with them by getting angry or fighting._

_ ''Ace…. Everything is going to be okay. I'm sure Sabo is happy where he is. I bet he misses you and Luffy really bad, though.''_

_ ''You really think he is watching us?'' Ace asked gently._

_ ''Of course!'' I nodded. Ace smiled a little, and the two of us headed through town together to meet up with Dadan and Luffy. Ace's eyes fixated on something in a shop window, and all he could do was stare at it. _

_ ''Wow! That's something an adventurer would wear!'' He gasped excitedly. A cowboy hat stood on display in the window. Ace's face was glued to the window as he stared. The hat was a little plain, but it could be personalized. I was sure if Ace really did set sail, he would find all kinds of interesting ways to change the hat up. I kept it in mind as I pried the young teen's face away from the window and the both of us continued heading to Dadan's house. _

_ When I went back to my lonely house that night, I came home to a few small satchels of berries. I was excited, because I knew my father must've been here again. I thought about all the food I would buy and make with the money-and then I remembered that hat and Ace. So, before I went to bed, I hurried my happy little butt all the way to the store and I used almost the entire amount of berries I had just been given to purchase the cowboy hat. The shopkeeper looked at me funny, but I didn't care. I had got Ace something to remember me by when he was out being a pirate. I was happy. _

_ It was a few years before he even knew I bought the hat. There were close calls when I thought he might find it, but overall I did a pretty good job keeping it from him. Eventually, the time came when he was about to set sail. The year before he left, I had managed to get a string of beads from Dadan, and I sewed them around the brim of the hat. I figured he might need something to keep him humble. I spent a lot of time admiring how the hat looked, and how he would look wearing it. I knew he would be ecstatic that I was the one who actually bought it. _

_ I raced out to Dadan's, where he told me to meet up with him before he headed out to the boat. Ace was hugging and saying goodbye to Dadan slowly. They may have had their differences, but those two cared about each other deeply. I tapped Ace on the shoulder while he was strapping on his sword and he turned quickly._

_ ''Faythe!'' He hugged me tightly. I tried my best to make it seem like I was hugging him back, as one of my hands had to linger behind my back to hide the hat just out of his reach. _

_ ''I have a going away present for you. It's not much, but… you know. I thought that it might remind you of where you came from and hopefully…the girl that bought it.'' I held the hat up in front of him. The grin that spread across his face was something I had hardly ever seen from Ace. It was very…Luffy-like of him. His eyes glowed with child-like wonder as he took it with slightly shaky hands._

_ ''Faythe, where did you get the money for this? And are these Dadan's beads?'' He looked back at his adoptive mother curiously. She nodded and smiled. _

_ ''I got some money the night you were looking at it, and so I went and bought it for you.''_

_ ''No! You went hungry for a long time after that! How could you do this?'' He asked. Ace was clearly happy I bought him the hat, but as to the price I paid, he couldn't be more angry. _

_ ''Because I want you to remember me when you leave and I know you love this hat. Please, take care of it.'' I begged. He lost interest in nagging me about expenses, and he put the hat on before embracing me tightly. I hugged back, and I realized that Ace was laughing against my shoulder. _

_ ''What's so funny?'' I asked, feeling a little insulted. _

_ ''I don't need a hat to remember you, baka. I will carry my memories of you always in my heart.'' He said. Tears started building up, and I just let them slide down my face._

_ ''Ace, that's not something to laugh about. I'm going to miss you.'' I whispered sadly. His hand lifted up my chin and he forced me to make eye contact with him._

_ ''I'm going to miss you too. I will think of you every day while I'm gone. You, Luffy, Sabo, Dadan… you all are the reason I'm even here today. Thank you.'' He breathed. I nodded. I will always remember how well that hat fit him…like it was just made for him. Ace's words that day were the only comfort I had after he left for a long time, and I never forgot them. _

_*FLASHBACK* _

I watched as Ace put the hat on again. He looked like himself once more.

''It looks so good on you.'' I said, turning slightly pink.

''I have you to thank for that. Faythe, if anything else should happen to me, I do want you to keep this hat. It's yours, after all.'' Ace said.

''I know, I know. It gave me some comfort while you were…gone.'' I sighed.

''We need to talk about what happened at Marineford.''

''You mean when you got a hole punched through your stomach and you miraculously lived?'' I said, hoping this is what he wanted to discuss.

''If I knew more about that, yes but even I still don't know how I survived. Anyhow, I wanted to talk about the kiss.'' He said blatantly.

''Damnit, Ace. I told you once I have too much to worry about-''

''That was your mistake because you thought that I was going to stop being s persistent as I used to be. Nope. I am as stubborn as ever and so are you. We agreed that we loved each other-''

''But it doesn't matter. We have all seen what happens when pirates pick a woman they love and announce it to the world. They carry a baby for an absurd amount of time and then finally die when they can't hold on anymore. I don't want to die that way.''

''I'm not asking you to, Faythe. I am asking you to trust this! To trust us-me!'' He grabbed my shoulders like he was begging me to see reason.

''Ace, I can't-''

''Why? You were perfectly okay with kissing me and admitting you love me before I die, but now that I am alive, you act like none of that even happened? You're doing the same thing Luffy did to you and it's frustrating.''

''Maybe he's right. I just don't want anything to happen…and… no matter what I don't want to stop being your friend.''

''We don't have to lose our friendship.'' Ace responded. I sighed. He wasn't going to give it up anytime soon.

''I'm just not ready for this.'' I stood up to leave, and his hand clutched mine. Ace drew himself to his full height and he turned me around to face him.

''Then I will wait for you to figure it all out.'' He said, his free hand gently pressed against my face. I blushed as he leaned in and stole a soft kiss before leaving me standing there on the Sunny's lionhead, just staring after him.

The night, I lay awake for an extra two hours tossing and turning as I tried to decide if I wanted to pursue Ace or Luffy more. In my dreams, the two of them fought over me until they just split me in half.


	26. Brides from the Sky

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Brides from the Sky**

**~Faythe/Primula~**

** "What a pity that Bilbo did not stab that vile creature, when he had a chance!'' ''Pity? It was Pity that stayed his hand. Pity, and Mercy: not to strike without need.'' ~ J.R.R Tolkien **

The next morning was completely uneventful. Nami read a book on areas in the Grand Line while Robin chose to read a book on Archaeology. Brook, Usopp and Chopper were laughing away. Zolo was in the gym lifting weights. Primula was being given food by Sanji-kun and I spotted Luffy and Ace talking on the back deck by Usopp and Robin's plants. I figured Franky must've been below deck as usual.

''Morning, Faythe-chan!'' Brook said in a sing song voice.

''Morning!'' I said back, taking a seat on the grassy deck.

''We should be at the next island pretty soon. I spotted it off in the distance. It looks like another chain of islands.'' Usopp said thoughtfully.

''Sounds like fun. I'm kind of itching for a fight.'' I replied.

''Marines!'' I heard Nami yell. I whipped my head around to see a whole fleet of navy drifting our way.

''Damn. Should we fight?'' I asked.

''I don't know! That's a pretty big squadron, and they're splitting up to come at us from all sides. If they get a chance to fire their cannons…the Sunny is in danger!'' Nami answered, peeking at the ships.

''Then we have to make sure they don't have time to fire the cannons.'' Sanji said smoothly, taking a puff from his cigarette.

The Navy reached a certain point before everyone sprang into actions. Sanji, Luffy and Zolo hurried to attack the men on the ships while Usopp sniped from a high point on the Sunny. Primula fired off her guns with deadly aim and Nami sent lightning storms their way. However, we were running out of time. The marines were getting closer to the Sunny every minute, gaining speed at an alarming rate. Ace hurried inside the ship to avoid being seen while Franky headed out to see what all the commotion is about.

''Franky, we might need to use Coup de Burst.'' I said, watching the fight escalate.

''I agree. Let's avoid cannon fire.'' Franky hurried to activate the burst while we called the other crew members back. Luffy was very irritated, as this seemed to be all too common with the marines now. You couldn't keep up a fight with them because sooner or later they would block you in and blast you to bits. We didn't want to relive the scenario with Z. Finally, the Burst was activated and everyone scrambled to hold onto something. It was in that moment that we looked down and noticed we were flying above water and then suddenly… we were right above land.

''I guess the island was closer than I thought!'' Usopp yelled through the roaring wind. I saw Primula's hands slip from the mast and she tried desperately to grab onto something as she went shooting off the ship and towards the island below that appeared to be covered in cherry trees.

''Prim!'' I let go and went flying to a location nearby, not willing to let anyone be alone. If we got separated, at least we would be in a pair. I used my chi to create a small shield as I flew into a tree. I fell straight down into the dirt from there.

''Primula!'' I called out, seeing my friend unconscious on the ground.

''What was that strange noise?''

''I am not sure. Let me go check. It came from over here…'' I heard a male voice say. A young man appeared, dressed in a red and black tunic.

''Brides! They have fallen from the sky!'' He said excitedly.

''Brides? We are no one's brides-''

''Be silent, woman. You must come with us.'' He ordered. I stood to my full height and I punched him in the face.

''I am not going anywhere with you.'' I told him as he staggered from the force slightly.

''You don't really have a choice in the matter.'' Another man emerged from the forest of cherry trees and bamboo behind him. My arm was forcefully grabbed and I watched in horror as a needle was injected into my arm and some strange fluid was flowing into my veins. Within moments, I started to black out.

When I awoke, it appeared I was in some sort of house. It was very humble and charming, with little fountains and statues everywhere. I was wearing a long red gown with golden flowers all along the bottom. When I looked in the mirror, I was shocked to see my face had been painted white with makeup. Half of my hair was curly and left down while the other half was twisted into two round arches pinned together by a clip that also held real pink flowers.

''What did they do to me? I muttered, both confused and intrigued.

''Hello, wife.'' A deep man's voice said. I turned to see a rather large man standing in the doorway, admiring how the dress looked on me.

''I am not your wife. I need to find my friends, so if you'll excuse me-''

''You don't need friends now. You have your husband.'' He replied, giving me a lewd stare. I frowned and looked away. As I did so, I spotted my old clothes lying underneath the bench I woke up laying on.

''That's right. Give me a moment to freshen up before we do anything, okay…husband?'' It was degrading to talk like this, but I needed him to go away. He nodded and left. I rushed to grab my jeans, and I pulled out Luffy's snail.

''Luffy! Psttt… Luffy!'' I spoke. I watched as the Den-Den Mushi twitched to life and relief spread across my face.

''Faythe? Where are you?''

''It's an island with lots of cherry trees and the men here are absolutely obnoxious. I was knocked out and forced to marry some creep! I don't even know where Prim is!'' I said quickly and quietly.

''Don't worry, we will find you! We are far from that island, though. The Sunny landed pretty far. We all split into groups to look for you.'' Luffy said reassuringly.

''Well, I hope someone finds us soon because I have no idea what this guy has planned!'' I said nervously, hearing his footsteps approaching. I tucked the snail back into the pocket of my jeans, and I slipped them on under the weird dress/rode thingy. I looked around and spotted an open window nearby. I hurriedly tried to climb out before the man came back, but I ended up tearing the dress in the process. Feeling much better, I landed on the dirt outside and I slipped off into the nearby forest. This house was in the middle of nowhere…. I had to wonder where Primula could have been hauled off to….

**~Primula~**

My eyes opened and I instantly felt that something was wrong. Someone had removed my clothes and slipped on a beautiful light blue kimono. I gasped when I noticed my guns were missing! Angrily, I stood up to find that my hair was put up into a rather thick bun, and my face was covered in makeup. I wiped the makeup off with the sleeve of the dress. Yuck!

''What are you doing, you ditzy girl?'' A woman yelled. She had just entered, carrying a handful of flowers.

''What are you doing? And where are my pistols!?'' I glared at her.

''You are a bride! Yo do not need such weapons! They have been wrapped and are going to be a present for your new husband.'' She said bitterly.

''No, they won't! Those are my mother's pistols! What have you done?!'' I yelled, grabbing her by the front of her dress and throwing her aside. She got up quickly and came after me, but I slammed the sliding door on her fingers and that slowed her down to give me enough time to start ransacking the house. At last, I found my clothes and my guns tucked away in a closet. My pistols had already been wrapped and were inside this strange box. I grabbed their holsters and I tore the middle section of the kimono off so that I could attach the guns to my hips properly. The bottom of the dress now clung to my waist tightly like a skirt as I attempted to find a way out of this strange house. The woman snarled and grabbed the back of my hair. My bun fell apart and my dark blue hair spilled out as I turned and threw her off me. I pulled out my pistol and aimed it straight for her head.

''Don't think I won't. I don't want to waste a bullet on your pathetic hide, but I will if I have to.''

''Go ahead, leave. But you will be back here soon enough. Women are rare on this island and any that cross the border onto this territory must become a bride. They will never stop hunting you.'' She smirked.

''So why aren't you married if it's so important?'' I asked.

''Because I cannot bear children.'' The woman replied sadly.

''Oh… I am sorry.'' I put my gun away without hesitation.

''You're going to let me live?'' She asked, tears welling in her eyes.

''Of course. I overreacted… but I have friends I need to find. So, I have to go now.'' I turned to head out the door.

''T-thank you.'' Her voice shook slightly. I felt awful for attacking her now as I left the small home. I peered around and all I saw were homes in this small village. No one was walking around and there weren't even any lights on. It seemed to be a very strange place as I peered around. I had to find Faythe and soon…. Who knows what could be happening to her?


End file.
